Two guys in a new dimension (OLD)
by AbyssEater
Summary: Neither knew how they ended up here but they decided to make the best out of it. Their morals have changed however. Right or Wrong is subjective and neither cares much about something trivial as that. No longer will they put other above themselves as it is their turn to be greedy as they take what they want. regardless of the consequences that come their way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is just an idea that came to me. If it gets positive feedback i'll work on the next chapter

* * *

''There they are.''

''They are both so handsome~''

''I know!''

Their words were directed to the two boys that just entered the school ground. Both looked to be around 17 years old clad in Kuoh Academy uniform with slight modifications such as the lack of ribbon that should be there and their shirt having the top two buttons undone.

''Same boring shit as always huh, Sasuke.'' The one on the left spoke. He had spike blond hair that stopped just above his shoulders with bangs framing the side of his face and cerulean blue eyes that held a bored look as they walked past the dozens of whispering girls. One of his hands came up and scratched his slightly tanned cheeks which held what seemed like faint whisker marks.

''Hn, just ignore them like usual.'' The boy next to him, Sasuke said. Like his companion his expression was that of boredom, even as they were being eye-raped by half the school. He ran one of his hands through his dark hair that was more flat compared to the blond next to him. He too had two bags framing the sides of his face with a few strands of his hair covering one of his eyes.

''They are so... COOL!'' One of the girls squealed as they were completely ignored by them with her friends nodding their heads in agreement.

''I know right! I wish i was half as cool as them.''

A distance away from them a group of boys glared hatefully at the two boys who had just entered the building.

''Tch, look at those two, just ignoring all those pretty girls.''

Next to him his friend nodded in agreement. ''I know. Those two pretty boys thinking they're so cool. What do they have that we don't?'' He grumbled.

''I don't know but whatever it is they don't deserve them.'' One of them said as he motioned to all the girls who stared dreamily at the entrance of the school. ''It should be us instead of them. At Least we appreciate those females.'' A perverted smile formed on his face as he made a groping motion with his hands.

''Look what we have here girls!'' A feminine voice spoke up from behind them. They turned around only to pale as they were met with a group of girls who looked disgusted at the sight of them. ''It seems we have some trash to take care of.'' With that they began beating down on the trio of perverts.

Not too far away from them, staring down at them could a crimson haired girl be seen.

''Ara, it seems they never learn don't they Buchou?''

The crimson haired girl turned and looked at the owner of the voice revealing pair of blue/green eyes. It was a girl around her age with long dark hair held together in a ponytail by an orange ribbon wearing the school's uniform for girls. A slender figure much like her own which showed her larger than average breast size that strained against the clothing.

''Correct. That's not why i'm watching though.''

''Oh?''

''I was able to sense something from one of them, the brown haired boy, Issei.''

''And what did you sense?''

''A Sacred Gear, Akeno. I wasn't completely sure at first as it had the scent of a dragon but i am now. Issei Hyoudou is the owner of a possible Longinus Sacred Gear.''

Her revelation shocked Akeno who didn't say anything.

''Then there is also something with those two boys…'' She walked away from the room to the desk that was nearby and looked through some folders. ''Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke…''

''Oh? You interested in those two? I have to admit…'' Akeno said as she looked at the two folders that were laying out for her. ''They certainly look very handsome~'' She licked her lips as she stared at their pictures.

''That's not why i showed you them, Akeno! Have you noticed anything strange about those two?''

Akeno hummed for a bit. ''Not really no. Aside from their lack of interest and that they have over half the school after them i have nothing that looked out of place. Why, are you planning on adding them to your Peerage?''

''I'm not sure… I sensed that they have a higher than average magic reserves, at least when comparing them with Issei. I have noticed some strange things with them as well though i'm not sure if it's just my imagination or something else…''

''Such as?'' Akeno inquired.

''Their eyes… I saw Uzumaki-san's eyes flicker from his usual blue to golden a few times. Same with Uchiha-san whose eyes changed from their usual onyx to red and purple? Yes… one was red and the other was purple with what looked like rings or something like such.''

''Eye magic? Or an unknown Sacred Gear perhaps.'' Akeno suggested.

''I'm not sure as i couldn't find any information about it anywhere. Though it could explain why both of them have such high magic reserves compared with the average person…'' She mused before she shook her head. ''For now my interest is in Hyoudou-san. I might look into those other two later.''

Akeno nodded her head at her words as the bell rung, signifying school had started.

* * *

 _It had been what… Weeks? Months?_

 _Since they arrived in they arrived in this new world._

 _And all because of a mishap with a Time and Space Jutsu._

 _Atleast he got along better with Sasuke, since neither had any idea where they exactly were… Yes, they had temporarily set aside their differences in order to survive in… wherever they were._

 _Reverse-summoning didn't work and none of the Tailed beast were any smarter than him when it came to finding a way back._

 _They had been traveling for days before they finally found civilisation and were shocked by the things they saw such as cars and buildings that easily surpassed those of Amegakure in height._

 _They had quickly noticed that with their current clothes they stood out, a lot and managed to find a clothing store. Unfortunately they both had no money on them so couldn't pay for any of it… But Sasuke had quickly taken care of that by using a small Genjutsu on the cashier._

 _Now wearing a new outfit both headed to what they understood was a library in order to find out any hints on where they might be._

 _It was a shock for both of them really when they first laid their eyes on a map that depicted the entire planet._

 _Simply put it was huge!_

 _Many, many times bigger than the Elemental Nations, a name they had picked up which seemed to fit._

 _After Sasuke ingrained the map in his brain with the Sharingan they went over dozens of other books that told them the history of the world and the technology they were dealing with._

 _Apparently there was no such thing as Chakra here._

 _And civilians were weak compared to back home where most of the times even they had basic training done._

 _After getting enough information, both by using numerous kage Bunshins and Sasuke with his Sharingan they both set off to travel while looking for ways to go home._

 _They quickly came to realise another problem._

 _Money._

 _They couldn't really get a job as... well, apparently they didn't exist in this world._

 _So after asking around they managed to find a good source of income._

 _Underground Fighting._

 _Apparently it's both illegal and unsanctioned. Not that they really cared though as they really needed money to buy both food and shelter as using a Genjutsu every time wasn't a good solution._

 _So after getting contacted by a few shady characters they were introduced to the world of Underground Fighting._

 _Something they found out earned them easy money._

 _While some could argue that it wasn't really fair for their opponents since they both were almost a demigod and held enough power to destroy countries if they were to fight. A small hand to hand fight was child's play for them, especially against someone that was weaker than a civilian where they were from._

 _So with both of them having numerous fights they quickly got enough money to keep them going for months._

 _It wasn't until later, when they were in Japan. A country they learned had the same if only slightly different language as the one used back home that things changed as they were confronted by a small girl._

 _A small girl that held power which surpassed Kaguya even at woman's peak._

 _A small girl who both learned was a god, a dragon god. Interesting._

 _A few weeks later they were once again confronted, this time by a man. One that had wings sticking out of his back._

 _Not the type of wings Sasuke had when he entered his cursed form. No, those things could barely called wings to begin with._

 _This man had genuine wings, twelve of them. Each one as black as the night._

 _Azazel, that was the man's name._

 _Apparently he was what they called A Fallen Angel._

 _An Angel that fell from grace for giving in to one of the sins of mankind._

 _He had invited them over in order to explain certain things to both of them. An invite they accepted as they could always defeat the man if it came to it, having sensed the power he held was below their own._

 _The man had brought them to Grigory, what he called as a home for each and every Fallen Angel._

 _There, the man had explained the enormous energy that was suddenly felt through the world months ago._

 _It didn't take them long to know he was talking about them. Apparently this man, Azazel, had waited for them to enter Japan so he could speak with them both and was happy he was the first to make contact with them. Something they didn't correct him for as they kept their little meeting with a certain dragon god to themselves._

 _Azazel had explained them about the world and the beings that lived in here. Beings ranging from Angels all the way to Devils and gave them information one could not get from just visiting the library._

 _The information given to them explained the strange energy they had sensed several times during their travels which had a evil tone to them._

 _He also told them about himself._

 _Apparently he had been alive for several millennia and had a few stories to tell them. From the creation of mankind to the several wars that had been held up to now… He also was a pervert._

 _He even offered them a place to stay in Kuoh as long as they would keep an eye out on anything of interest that happened. Something they accepted to, only to find out later that they had also been signed up for school._

* * *

''Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, can i have a moment please?'' They heard a female voice speak up from behind them. The two were currently walking through the hallway as there was not much to do since they had a free period.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see who spoke to them.

A girl around their age with short dark hair in a bob cut with violet eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses. They recognized her quickly as Souna Shitori and from what Azazel had told them she was a Devil. Her real name being Sona Sitri, heiress to one of the remaining Pillars in the Underworld.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before glancing at the girl.

''No.'' Was all they said as before continuing their walk.

Sona blinked once, then twice as if she didn't hear them correctly.

' _Did they just... reject me?'_ Sona couldn't help but ask herself before she looked up only to see them already gone. Staring at the spot they previously were she slowly got out of her dazed state as she abruptly turned around, still coming to terms with their answer. It was quite unheard of to so rudely turn down her offer. Normally people would be honored to be invited over or just spend time with her in general!

She might not have the same looks as her childhood friends, Akeno and Rias but she was still very much wanted by the students in school.

'Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha… There is something about you that has caught my attention.'

* * *

Sasuke sat down on one of the benches outside with Naruto joining him before he let out a sigh in annoyance.

''You're bored too huh.'' Naruto commented as he tried to get as comfortable as he could on a wooden bench. ''Wish something interesting would happen. While i disliked the Akatsuki and their goals they kept me busy from an otherwise boring life.'' Sasuke glanced at him but otherwise kept quiet.

Flashing through a few hand signs Naruto slammed his hand on the empty spot on the bench next to him. A small plume of smoke appeared before it slowly went away, revealing a small blue cat with black markings spread all over its body and a pair of heterochromic eyes and two tails swaying behind her.

The cat blinked before realizing it was outside. ''Hey Matatabi-chan.'' He scooped the blue cat in his arms and began petting its head.

'' **Hello Naruto,~ what is it that you need''** The cat replied in a slightly deep but still feminine voice as it nuzzled against his hand.

''Nothing much…'' He scratched her underneath her chin. ''Just wondering if you can deliver a message to someone.''

'' **The mhm, same person as usual~?''** He nodded. **''And what should i say?''**

''Tell her to come back as i miss her and this closet pervert next to me is quite annoying with his nightly activities DESPITE having silencing seals placed in his room.'' Naruto told her with a smirk which Matatabi mimicked as Sasuke just glared at him in return.

Snickering slightly at the two Matatabi hopped off of his lap before stretching its limbs as it ran off with speeds that surpassed any normal cat.

''So… are you saying you are bothered by what i do at night?''

''Don't you mean who?'' Naruto replied cheekily. ''Fine, fine… I'm not bothered per se i guess, it's just that you have a silencing seal placed in your room and it would be nice if you would actually use it.''

''Well perhaps if you had something or someone to do at night you wouldn't be having this conversation right now?''

''We wouldn't? And you know damn well i can't bring anyone over lest i be killed.''

''Hn. That's your own fault.''

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance. ''Asshole… At least she isn't one of those floozies you bring over every night. In fact, i'm pretty sure you're jealous that she's quite the looker while your little flings make me look twice to make sure it isn't a dude you brought with you.'' Naruto laughed as Sasuke did his best to ignore him.

''You know, i'm wondering ever since we met that little girl who called herself a god means there are more gods alive. If so i'm interested in this Indra person and if he's anything like the one from our world.''

Sasuke blinked as he listened to Naruto talk and after thinking over a moment he too was curious. He was Indra's reincarnation in their world and wondered if their were any similarities between the two. That is if he actually exist. Perhaps he should ask Azazel next time they meet as the man seems to know more than he actually should most of the time.

'Well whatever, it seems our class is continuing.'' The bell made itself known at the exact moment as they stood up and headed back inside.

* * *

''... Do you want to go out with me?''

There were a few words 17 year old Issei Hyoudou thought he'd never hear someone say to him.

He was a pervert of the highest degree. Having originally attended the school in hopes of getting girls interested in him. That didn't work and he was quickly labeled as a pervert along with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama for peeking on girls and openly fantasizing about fellow students.

So when all the sudden a girl, a cute dark haired, violet eyes girl with a large bust and someone he had never seen before walked up to him and asked him out. Issei answered like any hot blooded male would.

''O-of course Yuuma-chan, i'd love to go out with you.'' Issei replied with a slight stutter as he did his best to not let his eyes wander downwards too much.

''Great!'' Yuuma said with a beaming smile. ''See you after school then, Issei-kun~.''

With that said the girl walked off leaving Issei to stare at her swaying hips.

''Issei…'' A voice muttered his name to his left. Looking towards the location of his voice he saw both his friends, Matsuda and Motohama giving him disbelieving look that switched from hate to worship.

A pair of blue and onyx eyes stared down at the scene that had played out seconds ago from their spot on the roof.

''Hmph, what a one-track mind he has. So focused on the girl's chest he wasn't able to sense the malicious intent she was leaking with every word she spoke.''

''Are you going to step in?'' Sasuke asked uninterested in the whole ordeal.

''Nah, i'll send a clone to look after him but not because i plan on saving him or anything.'' If anyone from his old friends heard those words come out of his mouth they would look like he had just grown a second head. Sasuke himself had to admit that Naruto had changed a lot from the annoying loud boy he used to be. Traveling with him had helped as well as no longer Naruto was willing to sacrifice his own life at the drop of a hat. ''If i'm correct that Gremory chick, Rias is her name? Anyway if i'm correct she has set her sights on the boy for some reason. I think it has to do with the weird power i sensed in him a few days ago but who knows.. Nonetheless if she doesn't step in it's the pervert's own fault for not noticing it before. I mean, who would accept a date from a girl they've never seen before? Especially when they're a massive pervert like he is?''

Sasuke instead of replying kept his eyes on the trio of boys below them. While he could clearly see them with his enhanced eyesight, hearing was a whole different matter. Regardless though from the eager expressions he could see on their face it seems they were asking the boy a barrage of various questions he seemed all too eager to answer.

''Let's go, i have seen enough.'' Sasuke turned around. Naruto casted a last glance down before he shrugged and headed after Sasuke.

* * *

A small silhouette could be seen as it's paws pitter pattered through the empty street. Hazel golden eyes that held a slit gazed upwards where the moon could be seen shining down, illuminating it's path.

It stopped as it neared a bigger than average, one story home and marched towards the back of it. Tilting its head upwards it spotted an open window and with cat-like grace leaped upwards, landing on the window-sill. With the moon shining down from behind the figure revealed itself to be a black cat that had two tails instead of one.

Shifting itself slightly it looked inside what appeared to be a large bedroom. Its eyes looked around spotting the grey painted walls that had an large orange stripe going down from the middle. A black dresser with hanging on the wall above it was a white with black outlined warfan that held a trio of red tomoe on each side.

A cat-like smile formed as it looked at the bed or rather who was on it. There sleeping the cat spotted the familiar blond hair that was spiky no matter what he did or tried. The covers were only up halfway on his stomach allowing the cat's eyes to wander over his muscled form.

The cat jumped down from where it was sitting before a glow encompassed its form.

When the glow died down in place of the cat was now a young woman naked as the day she was born. Creamy white skin that seemed to almost glow as she sauntered towards the bed. She had long black hair that had a pair of black cat ears sticking out of it and swishing calmly behind her were two black tails.

She had a body that would put most women to shame with a toned stomach aided by a large bust that jiggled with each step she took. Stopping at his bedside a fond smile made it's way onto her face as she remembered what he had done for her.

'' _Hey Kuroka?'' Naruto called for her as she was lazily lying on the couch on her stomach. Her two tails swishing back and forth almost hypnotically as he watched them._

'' _Yes~?'' She answered with a tilt of her head._

 _Naruto licked lips before he spoke. ''I.. I was wondering why i felt something vile coming from you right... here.'' He pointed to where his own heart was located._

 _Kuroka widened her eyes slightly as she heard his question before lowering her head in sadness. ''That's because i've been tainted, nya. I told you i'm half Devil, half Nekoshou correct? Well, what you're sensing is no doubt the Evil Pieces i have inside of me…'' Naruto frowned as he listened to her speak before glancing at his right hand._

'' _Kuroka.''_

'' _Nya?'' She raised her head before slightly backing up when she saw how close he was._

'' _Can you sit normally, please?''_

 _Confused, Kuroka complied as she sat down, not bothered that her kimono was showing off a lot of skin. A small blush formed on her cheeks though as she felt his hand touch her skin._

'' _What are you doi-'' She stopped mid-sentence as she felt an tremendous amount of power coming from his hand that was now glowing golden, surpassing anything she had ever felt before in her life with the exception of one person. 'Chakra.' She realised what the power he using was. But that should be impossible since only Yokai are capable of handling said source of power._

 _Before she was able to question herself further, a weird feeling ran through her as she gazed down. Her eyes showed shock as she noticed his hand was inside of her but strangely enough didn't feel any pain. If anything she felt warmth spreading through her body._

 _She felt him grab something before he retracted his hand which was now closed._

'' _W-what did you do nya?'' Kuroka couldn't help but ask as she looked at him, curiousity shining in her large golden eyes._

 _Instead of replying Naruto turned his hand before slowly opening it._

 _Kuroka gasped as she looked what he was holding._

 _Two chess pieces._

 _Bishops, to be exact. The one HE had used on her to get her on his side._

'' _H-how?'' She stammered as she looked up at him, moisture gathering in the corner of her eyes as she gave him a disbelieving stare. He had done what one thought was impossible to do. He had removed the Evil Pieces from her body, the power that tainted her own power was no longer there._

'' _That… is a secret.'' Kuroka's eye twitched slightly._

'' _T-thank you…'' She said softly as she realised she was no longer a half Nekoshou, half Devil but just a normal Nekoshou. Kuroka never mentioned it but she was proud of her heritage as a Nekoshou and only had accepted being turned into a Devil in order to take care of her little sister. Something that she still regretted to this day._

 _Slowly a sensual smile formed itself on her face and before Naruto knew what had happened he was sitting on the couch with Kuroka on his lap. Their lips meeting each other as her hands held his head close to his own._

 _Naruto was not new to affection from the opposite sex, having lost his v-card a few months back when he was out with Sasuke of all people. Apparently everywhere aside from Konoha he was considered quite handsome as both Sasuke and himself had slept with numerous women. However he was still surprised by Kuroka's action as she's a very beautiful and attractive young woman. Snapping out of his shocked state Naruto placed his own hands on her lower back before returning her kiss, feeling her ample chest pressing against his own._

 _Their kiss was interrupted as the door opened as Sasuke entered before stopping in his tracks as he saw Naruto making out with the cat girl they had been introduced to not too long ago._

'' _Hn'' Was all he said as he continued his walk to the front door and left the house._

 _Naruto stared at the closed door before a pair of hands turned his head back as Kuroka initiated another kiss._

As she finished the memory she lifted up the covers before getting into bed with him. She cuddled up to him before throwing the covers over their bodies. Kuroka smiled as she felt one of his arms wrap around her the moment she entered the bed.

''So sweet~'' Kuroka said softly before she closed her eyes to join him in the land of dreams.

* * *

Naruto groggily opened his eyes as he tried to move, only to find himself unable to. Eyes open he glanced down only to be met with a mop of black hair and a pair of twitching cat ears.

Naruto smiled as he sleepily glanced around before spotting his open window. 'Must be how she was able to enter.' He mused silently as he felt her breath against his neck.

'This feels nice.' Naruto thought as he pulled her body closer to his own. As he ran his hand through her hair he began reminiscing everything that had happened since he and Sasuke had arrived here. If someone had told him that he would someday lay in bed with a naked cat girl cuddling into him… Well, let's just say that he would have certain words for whoever might've told him that. Then again, looking back at his life Naruto realised that pretty much everything that has happened sounded like something out one of those fantasy books he had read. I mean, fighting a goddess? The mother of the man who created the moon? Ridiculous.

If he didn't suck so bad when it came to literature he could've written several books based on his life alone.

He looked down as he felt her stir as his blue eyes met her golden as she flashed him a beautiful smile. Returning the smile he wrapped his arms around her before rolling on his side, sending Kuroka with him. She didn't have time to be surprised as a pair of lips were pressed against her own.

Moaning softly she returned the kiss before he broke off causing her to pout.

''I'm going to prepare something to eat. You want something as well?'' He asked as she nodded.

''Cool, there should be something to wear for you in the dresser over there.'' He gave her a quick peck before he removed himself from the bed and stretched, giving Kuroka a good view of his muscles. He gave her a small wave before he left the bedroom wearing just a pair of shorts.

The sound of footsteps alerted him that someone was heading his way. Looking up he spotted Kuroka walking towards him clad in just a sleeping robe that stopped just past her rear and allowed him to see a large amount of cleavage.

''Mhmm, what are you making nya?'' She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

''Toast with eggs.'' Naruto replied as Kuroka plopped down on the counter next to him.

Finishing off he placed the eggs on two plates which held the toast before handing one of the plates over to Kuroka who accepted it with a thanks.

The two ate in silence that was interrupted as Sasuke walked in, his hair disheveled while wearing just a pair of shorts like he was.

''Wild night?'' Naruto asked as he spotted the scratch marks that were visible on his back.

''Hn.'' He grunted as he opened the fridge in order to grab something to drink.

''You know, if you keep at it at this rate you probably end up with a disease or something.'' Naruto said which earned him a glare. ''What would Sakura say once she finds out? Last time i checked she still had a thing for you.''

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. ''Why should i care what she thinks? It's her own fault she is still stuck up on me. I don't recall ever showing interest in her.''

Naruto hummed but didn't reply as he finished his breakfast.

''And what about you?''

''Huh?''

''It seems you got over Sakura.'' He glanced at Kuroka who was nibbling on a piece of toast. ''What would Hinata do once she finds out about her?''

''What do you mean?''

Sasuke looked at him as if he were stupid. ''You still don't know?''

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before he shook his head. Next to him Kuroka listened in, curious about this ''Hinata'' person.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "You really are a dobe.''

''Who are you calling a dobe, teme?''

Their gazes met as slowly they began to leak chakra in the surrounding area.

Kuroka felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt an invisible weight bearing down upon her. A weight that increased as the two released more and more of their power. Weakly she lifted her head and saw wisps of golden chakra leaking off of Naruto while Sasuke's was purple.

''N-Naru..'' Kuroka breathed out.

Glancing to his left Naruto quickly stopped what he was doing as he saw Kuroka having trouble being in their presence with Sasuke following shortly after.

''Sorry Kuroka.'' He apologized softly before turning back to Sasuke. ''Now what is this with Hinata?''

''Dude, she's totally in love with you. How have you never noticed that?''

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment as he heard what Sasuke said. ''Hinata loves me? That's news to me. I mean, when we were younger she used to stalk me around with those creepy eyes of her.'' A shudder ran through his body. ''Now that i think about it it explains why i'd catch her staring at me with those eyes active.''

''What are you talking about nya?'' Kuroka asked.

''This girl, Hinata she has these eyes called Byakugan which is a bloodline limit. It allows one to see an almost full 360º and allows the user to see through solid objects and obstructions.'' Naruto explained to her.

''Though i'm still curious how she is able to love me. I might have exchanged all but a handful of words with the her and that was it. So she might love me but i can't say i feel the same for her. Besides,'' He grabbed Kuroka's hand. ''I'm quite content with Kuroka here.'' The Nekoshou smiled at him.

''Anyway that Gremory girl reincarnated the pervert.'' He told Sasuke. ''My clone saw it all happen. After the date the girl revealed herself to be an Fallen Angel and killed him for having a Sacred Gear, which explains the powerful entity i felt i told you about. After the boy was impaled by one of those light spears the girl immediately appeared and used those chess pieces on him.''

''Which ones?''

Naruto looked at him for a moment before understanding what he meant. ''I think it was the Pawn? I'm not sure but she seemed to have used a lot on him.''

''His Sacred Gear must be powerful nya.'' Kuroka spoke up gaining the attention. ''The stronger one is the more pieces one needs to add them to their Peerage. From what you told me the boy had barely any magic reserves which means his Sacred Gear is probably one of the Longinus types nya.''

''Hn.'' Sasuke turned to Naruto. ''Do you think that girl let him die on purpose?''

Naruto immediately nodded. ''Yes, the timing was too perfect for it to be coincidence. I sensed her arrival along with that black haired friend of hers teleport in the vicinity the second the Fallen had left him to bleed out. My guess it's to make him feel indebted to her for saving his life. Quite manipulative if i had to say so myself.''

''Mhm, that girl has my little sister in her claws.'' Kuroka hissed in contempt.

''You know, if you can bring her here i can remove those Evil Pieces from her like i did with you.'' Naruto revealed making her widen her eyes. ''Of course i could probably do it myself but i don't know about taking on the entire Underworld on… Though it probably would happen regardless once they find out i'm capable of turning them back…''

Silence reigned as he finished that sentence before Kuroka leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Naruto nodded as she took his hand in her own. ''I'm skipping today. My interest are currently set something much, much more interesting.'' He told Sasuke as Kuroka led him to his room. Sasuke sighed as he knew what they were going to do before he looked around and shrugged. Might as well skip too since nothing of interest happened. He could call Azazel over to discuss certain things, some that had to do with the Fallen that killed Issei last night.

''Sasuke~'' A female voice spoke up from where his room was at. Sasuke glanced at the direction of the living room where his phone was before looking back to his room. He scoffed as he headed towards his bedroom. Azazel could wait, for now he'll sate his own lust.

* * *

''... So that's why i haven't seen you in a while.'' Azazel said as he watched Kuroka who was nuzzling Naruto as she sat on his lap. It was noon and she was currently wearing her usual black with red kimono, not bothered by the lack of bra as he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Two seats away from the two was Sasuke who was leaning his head against his hand.

''You're also correct in your assumption that if the Devils would find out you're able to reverse their Evil Piece system they'd probably hunt you down and cut you open. But that's not why you called me here for i take it?''

''No it is not.'' Sasuke spoke up. ''I've called you here to inform you that one of your people, a girl from what Naruto was able to see tried to kill this boy.''

''Ah, Issei Hyoudou i take it?'' Azazel received a nod. ''That's strange as i never told them to kill him. Watch him? Yes, but not kill him.''

'"Well regardless of whether or not you did, it still happened. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your outlook the boy has been reincarnated by Rias Gremory.'' Azazel said nothing. ''Apparently she was waiting for it to happen, making us think she knew what they were trying to do as mere seconds after their attempt to kill him, Naruto spotted them arrive just in time to save him.''

''I see, seems the little girl doesn't mind manipulating people to get her way.''

Sasuke nodded. ''Agreed, we came to the same conclusion as well that she let him die to gain his loyalty. From what Kuroka told us the boy has a Sacred Gear, a Longinus to be exact as the girl used what 6, 7, 8 pieces?'' He glanced at Naruto.

''8, she used 8 pieces on him. All pawns from my understanding. Kuroka explained that the more powerful one is or if they have a powerful Sacred Gear the process takes more than a single piece. Since Issei's magical power is abysmal and i'm not even joking as i could barely sense any regardless of what i tried, not to mention that i could sense something really powerful located on the boys arm. Nevertheless it all directs to him having a powerful Sacred Gear.''

Azazel scratched his chin as he mulled over the information he had just gotten. A powerful Sacred Gear. A Longinus to be exact which is focused around one's arm and holds a powerful entity…

Naruto, Kuroka and Sasuke saw the man's eyes widen for a split second before they returned to their normal state.

''It seems you have an idea on what it might be.'' Sasuke said.

''Indeed i do. I had my suspicion as to what it could be which is the reason i had some of my people sent after him in the first place. To keep an eye on him, not kill him.'' Azazel shook his head. ''It seems that he most likely has Boosted Gear or also known as Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet.'' He revealed to the trio.

Kuroka let out a slight gasp as she knew what that meant for him. ''That means he's fated to fight…''

Azazel nodded once more as he understood what she was implying. ''Correct, he's fated to battle Vali who is the current holder of White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings or Divine Dividing.''

Both Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously twitched at the mention of that silver haired battle maniac who had non-stop challenged them to a fight once he figured out just how strong they were.

''I see you remember.'' Azazel said with a smirk.

''Of course we do!'' Naruto exclaimed. ''How can we forget that freak who constantly wanted to fight us along with that damned Sacred Gear of his.''

Chuckling Azazel spoke up. ''Ah, but it didn't do much to you now did it? If i recall correctly when he used it on you two who both had too much power for him to take?'' His comment earned him two smirks of both boys as they remembered his shocked face as his attack bit him in the ass and overloaded due to the huge amount of power he had stolen from them.

''Say, if Vali's Sacred Gear halves the user's strength and adds it to himself does Boosted Gear boost the user's power?''

''Correct. The Boosted Gear doubles the user's power every ten seconds for as much as their body can handle it.''

Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance between them which didn't go unnoticed by Azazel.

''What are you planning?''

''Nothing too important.'' Naruto waved off the suspicious gaze sent his way. ''Anyway we're curious if you could tell us if Indra exist and if he does, what is he like?''

''Indra? Well i can tell you that he, like most gods that are known does indeed exist. As for what he's like huh… Sarcastic and arrogant, that's how i would describe him. Though there is some merit to his arrogance as he's powerful enough to be present among the top 10 strongest beings in the world. Stronger than even the current Lucifer.''

''Interesting.'' Naruto mused while Sasuke gained a challenging glint in his eyes.

''Planning on something i see?'' A teasing smirk was visible Azazel's face as he had a slight idea of what they had in mind.

''How does one gain the attention of some of the gods?'' Sasuke asked.

''Not sure really. You're best bet is to head to Kyoto as the current ruler as close ties to some of the Shinto Gods.'' He explained as he saw Naruto pale at the mention of Kyoto.

''Something wrong?''

''No, no just uh.. I think we should stay away from Kyoto for a bit.'' His comment earned a confused look from the Fallen.

''Kyoto… didn't you sleep with that nine tailed woman there? I think Yasaka was her name?''

Azazel made a choking noise whereas Kuroka narrowed her eyes.

''Y-You slept with Yasaka?!'' Azazel couldn't help but yell out.

'' _Naruto…_ '' Kuroka hissed out his name as her pupils dilated.

''H-hey it wasn't my fault! If anything blame Sasuke. Not to mention that was before we got together.'' He quickly said in hopes to calm down the female on his lap.

''What do you mean _my fault_?'' Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

''Tch. Isn't it obvious? If i knew you were such a heavy drinker i wouldn't have accepted your challenge of a drinking contest. I mean anyone that knew you as good as i do would have been shocked at how different you are now. Not to mention that those damn Bijuu's didn't help me one bit…'' He mumbled as he glanced to the side.

''So you managed to sleep with Yasaka, i don't see the problem here.''

''The problem is that she seemed to want more than just a one time thing.'' Sasuke spoke up. ''Apparently something about his aura was very attracting to her and she wanted to keep him there. Something he wasn't prepared for so we booked it.''

Azazel looked at Naruto for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. ''Bahahahah t-that is great hahaha you two are something else i say hehe…'' His laughter down as he became serious once more. ''But really your best chance to come in contact with any God is with by going to Kyoto.''

''Damn it.'' Both Naruto and Sasuke said together.

Azazel stood up from his seat. ''Anyway, it was nice speaking to you but i have to go now lest i be too late for another appointment.''

''Later/s/nya~''

''So… are you still upset?'' He asked after a moment of silence as he looked up at her.

Kuroka looked at him for a few seconds before she shook her head. ''Nope~ Next time you go to Kyoto i'll go with you and show that woman that you are mine.'' Her tails swished behind her in agreement.

''Ah.. I don't think that-''

''Are you saying something?'' She asked with a overly sweet smile.

''N-no..?''

''Good!'' She pecked him on his cheek before she hopped of his lap. ''Go get dressed as i want to go out.'' Kuroka ordered him and Naruto quickly ran towards the bedroom.

''Hn, he's whipped.'' Sasuke couldn't help but comment. ''This is the reason i only do one nighters.''

Kuroka scoffed. ''I bet you can't find yourself a girlfriend like Naruto-kun can.''

Sasuke looked like he had been slapped in the face as she finished that sentence. Did she really just say that? He, Uchiha Sasuke can't find himself a girlfriend? Preposterous! Girls would stand in a line for him in hopes to be just in his presence alone.

Opening his mouth to retort he looked up only to see Kuroka was no longer there. Grumbling something incoherent he too stood up and headed to his room. He might as well do something useful while Naruto was going out.

* * *

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared lifelessly ahead as he was sitting in class, bored out of his mind.

The spot next to him was empty as Naruto had decided to skip school once more. He didn't have to be a genius to know why he was not here at the moment. Since Kuroka had returned the two had been constantly connected by their hips.

His fingers tapping against the desk absentmindedly as he thought just how boring normal school was. At Least back when they were attending the academy in the Elemental Nations the lessons were more practical as he really hated sitting in class for such long periods at the time.

Now he understood why Naruto used to skip all those times when they were younger as these classes sucked. Sasuke was sure if he wasn't dead set on being the best back then he most likely would've joined him.

Suddenly the bell rang indicating the school day was over. Thank god, Sasuke couldn't help but think as the students cleaned up their stuff.

''Remember, we will have a test this friday regarding this subject.'' The teacher spoke as she watched them slowly preparing to leave. Guess he should inform Naruto… or not since it's his own fault for leaving him to suffer all by himself. He would have his revenge with this for letting him suffer through school alone.

A sudden knock on the door got his and everyone else's attention as he turned his head slightly. The door opened as slowly a person entered. Sasuke recognized him immediately as Kiba Yuuto. Blond hair darker than Naruto's own with a pair of grey eyes. Unlike himself currently had his outfit was worn correctly.

''Kiba-kun~'' The females of the class cheered excitedly upon seeing him.

Ah yes, the boy was considered a pretty boy much like Naruto and he, having even gotten the title ''Prince of Kuoh''.

Kiba flashed the girls a polite smile and inclined his head slightly. ''Ladies.'' Having greeted him he gazed around before stopping on a brown haired boy who was glaring hatefully at him.

''Tch, first i have to deal with both the Uchiha and Uzumaki and then there is this bishounen…'' Issei grumbled in annoyance.

''Hyoudou-san?'' Hearing his name being called he looked up only to spot the person he was just thinking of, still wearing his stupid small smile.

''What?'' He grumbled.

''Rias-senpai wishes to speak with you.'' Kiba said and immediately whispers began to fly.

''Rias Onee-sama wants to speak with _him?''_

''What does she want with that pervert?''

''I know! Who would want to speak with someone like him?''

Sasuke kept quiet as he looked between the two boys. He already knew why she wanted him due to Naruto having told him she had reincarnated him with her Evil Pieces a few days ago. He wondered why it took so long though since he had seen the boy ask around if anyone knew someone called Yuuma which apparently was the name of the Fallen that attempted to kill him.

Issei ignored the whispers, having already been used to them and stood up.

''Lead the way.'' He said as Kiba nodded before he turned around and left the room leaving his two friends glaring at his retreating back. As the door closed behind them the whispers exploded in volume as Sasuke could do nothing but sigh in annoyance. They were worse than Sakura and Ino when they were younger. Suddenly Sasuke froze as flashbacks to his time in the academy came back and shuddered.

No, it was impossible to be worse than them.

Shaking his head slightly he stood up, almost having forgotten school had ended as he walked out through the door. Leaving the class full of bickering students behind, he had no interest in any of that. He was going home and hoped Naruto wasn't busy.

* * *

Kuroka hissed softly as she lowered herself and felt herself getting filled. Something she had gotten used to since she had returned a couple of days ago. Feeling him completely inside of her she rested herself on top of him. Her ears listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart that was surprisingly slow for what they were currently doing.

''How did you get this scar, nya?'' Kuroka asked softly as she trailed her fingers over where his right lung was at.

Naruto leaned up slightly, using on of his arms as support as he glanced as to where she ran his fingers over his chest.

''Ah… Sasuke shoved a fist through my chest when we were younger there.''

Kuroka couldn't help but blink her eyes at the casual way he spoke of that before turning her head towards his.

''Huh?''

He chuckled at her expression.

''When we were younger, around 13 years old we had a… dispute. Well, one thing let to another and next thing you know i have an electricity covered fist shoved through my chest. It's alright though as i've gotten over it and now we're fine as you can see.''

Kuroka hummed as she listened to his response before moving her gaze downwards. ''What about this?'' Her eyes were focused on the seal around his belly button. ''It looks like a tattoo nya.''

''It's not. It's a seal capable of holding something.''

''Inside of you?'' She received a nod.

''Indeed, you know Matatabi, the small, flaming, two tailed cat? She's sealed inside of me, well a part of her is.'' He revealed. ''Her original form is several stories high but depending on the power i give her she can appear smaller.''

''So how strong are we talking about nya?'' Kuroka asked interested as she liked the small flaming cat who was different from her own.

''Mhmm i would say… in Devil terms she would definitely be high Ultimate-Class, easily capable of destroying whole cities.'' He said shocking Kuroka.

''And what about that fox nya? The orange one with those rabbit ears.'' Naruto stifled a laugh at the discription. Remembering Kurama's reaction to being compared to a rabbit of all thing.

''Kurama? Well he's easily Satan-Class… actually no.'' He shook his head. ''I'd say he's much higher than that. I'd say he's up there with the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion.'' He corrected himself after remembering how even half of Kurama was capable of overpowering five other Bijuu.

''Oh wow~ And you are stronger than that?'' She asked as she propped her chin on his chest to stare into his eyes.

Naruto was about to answer only to stop before he was able to open his mouth.

Was he stronger than Kurama?

He had subdued him before during his training with B but that was in his mindscape and he had help from his mother. And even than if it wasn't for those torii gates he had called upon he would've fired an massive Bijuudama towards him. That was when Kurama only had half of his power.

Though now he had gotten chakra from the other Tailed Beast which allows him to use their elements. Not to mention Sage of Six Paths Mode which gives him a truly ridiculous boost to his strength, speed and power.

''If i were to fight Kurama in an all out fight i would indeed win. It would be a destructive battle but ultimately i would come out on top.''

''Perfect~'' She purred as sat back up. He truly was the perfect specimen to rebuild her race with. ''No wonder Ophis is so interested in you two nya! Not with the strength you are holding.'' She wiggled her hips eliciting a small groan from him.

''Damn…'' Naruto grunted out as he watched Kuroka bounce up and down on his lap as she rode him. The sounds of their pelvises hitting against each other filled the room as Kuroka rode him.

''Ngh~'' Kuroka mewled as he cupped her swaying breast. Her gaze seeking out his as her hazel eyes gazed lustfully into his blue ones as he flicked his fingers over her pink nipples

''You're beautiful.'' Naruto said as he leaned up to kiss her. Kuroka reciprocated the kiss before moaning softly as she felt his hands massage her ass cheeks. She purred as he helped her increase their pace. Wrapping her arms around his head she smothered him between her breast and quickly felt him laying kisses in on them before he began to suck on one of her nipples. As he was busy Naruto couldn't help but think how stupid he was not accompanying Jiraiya when he was younger. If he did he could've experienced this amazing feeling much sooner.

''Vali… mhm, Vali was a dumbass for ignoring you.'' He said between moans as he leaned his head back to stare at her.

Kuroka nodded her head still continuing her motions. ''Indeed nya~ But now i have someone much better!'' She yelped out the last word as she felt him hit a specific spot deep inside of her. ''More nya~''

Suddenly Kuroka's ears twitched slightly as she heard the front door open and close before glancing down and saw him give a slight nod, indicating that he too heard it.

''Let's finish this up nya~ We can check up on him later.'' She gave him a sultry smile as she pushed him back and rested her hands on his chest, still rising and lowering her body onto his.

Naruto said nothing though he mentally contacted Kurama to give a message to Sasuke as he enjoyed Kuroka's actions.

'Kurama, tell Sasuke not to disturb us. I'll speak with him when i'm done.''

''...''

' **Hmph, fine.'** He received a reply after a few seconds. With that done he leaned back up, wrapping his arms around her before reversing their positions so now he was on top.

''Oh yes~'' She purred excited at the change of position. Locking her legs behind his waist she got no time to prepare herself as Naruto began thrusting in and out of her.

* * *

As Sasuke entered his shared home he noticed how quiet it was. Throwing his bag to the side he removed the jacket leaving him in the button up shirt that he was required to wear. Walking into the living room he looked around before plopping himself down.

'' **Naruto is currently busy and told me he will speak with you once he's done.''** A deep voice spoke from beside him.

Glancing to his side he spotted the Kyuubi in the form of a small fox with oversized ears and a single, long, orange tail wrapped around itself. A single crimson eye looking right at him.

Sasuke shook his head slightly, his earlier thoughts confirmed as he grabbed a remote and turning on the TV. Might as well waste his time watching some boring shit that was available on Tv. Perhaps if he's lucky something interesting might be on… Actually, who was he kidding? Regular life here was quite boring, one of the reasons he would often take part in carnal pleasures as a way to feel something other than being bored. The fact that the woman in this world were leagues ahead of those back home had nothing to do with it at all… Nope nothing at all.

An hour or so later Sasuke heard footsteps heading his way as he tiredly turned his head and saw Naruto walking up to him wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. He was carrying Kuroka in his arms who was snuggled into him clad in an oversized shirt Sasuke recognized as Naruto's own and he would guess panties.

''Sup?'' Naruto greeted him as he sat down.

Sasuke returned his greeting by a slight incline of his head.

''Anything of interest happened?''

''Yea, the Gremory has made contact with Issei. Kiba Yuuto, that one blond came to collect him once classes were over.''

''You didn't follow him or anything?'' Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. ''No, didn't really see why. I mean we already know who is in her Peerage do due our advanced sensing abilities so i didn't really see any reason to.''

''Still though, you could've made a clone and henge'd it into something small so we could find out more about them in general. All we have is what Azazel and Kuroka here told us.''

''Speaking of the man, does he have any request that we can do? I'm getting quite bored these past few days.''

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before it was gone. ''Not that i can think of… I or you could contact him if you want. And what about you?'' He looked down at Kuroka. ''Anything from Ophis?''

''Not really nya.'' He felt her shake her head. ''Why, do you want me to leave?'' She tilted her head back allowing him to see her big hazel eyes that were gazing right at him.

''No, not at all! Just curious…'' He quickly said and Kuroka flashed him a smile.

''Good!'' She chirped as her two tails came up from behind her and wrapped around his arm. ''I'm tired~'' She yawned as if to show him she wasn't lying.

Naruto shifted her slightly so both were more comfortable getting Kuroka to mumble her thanks. ''Take a short nap, i'll wake you up when we'll get dinner.''

''O-kay~'' She replied as she rested her head against his chest before closing her eyes. Sasuke watched them with a scowl at their display of affection before turning his head back to the Tv.

* * *

''Sasuke!'' Naruto called out for his friend.

''What?!'' He heard him reply from the room he was in.

''I just received a message from Azazel asking if we could take care of a Stray around here. We got to be quick though as reportedly the same request has been sent out to the Gremory chick.''

From where he was he could hear Sasuke muttered something incoherently but didn't comment on it. A minute or two later Sasuke walked into the living room wearing a dark long sleeved shirt with a black custom made jacket which had the Uchiha crest displayed on it's back. His chokuto was attached to his black pants and wore a pair of black sport shoes.

Naruto himself was clad in something similar except he had an orange stripe running down the sleeves of his jacket and attached to his back was the Gunbai of Madara himself. Regardless of the changes he underwent he still liked the color orange. Not as much as to get completely orange clothing but just enough where it wouldn't stand out.

''Let's go before we're too late and that girl beat us to it.'' Sasuke said as he walked past him through the front door. Naruto gave their home a last look over before he followed after him.

It didn't take them long to find the area they were supposed to be using the trees as their mode of transport. Unfortunately though the trees here in this world were a bit weaker than those back home and such they had to be careful when distributing their chakra as to not cause the branches to explode upon impact.

''I can already feel the evil intent leaking from the building from here.'' Naruto said as he and Sasuke stood a couple dozen feet away from what appeared to be an abandoned building. From their impression it looked like something straight out those crappy horror movies they had watched.

''Can you feel the power that's coming from it?''

Naruto hummed for a bit before his eyes changed from their usual blue to one green and one yellow, showing him he was using Nibi's chakra. Kneeling down Naruto pressed one of his finger on the ground before releasing a pulse of chakra. A few seconds later he rose and turned his head. ''Weird… I can only sense one being inside but something seems to be blocking the ability to sense just how powerful they really are.''

''Hn'' Sasuke grunted. ''Guess we'll just have to find out.'' He headed towards the building. Naruto glanced around to see if someone was nearby before he walked after him.

The door opened with a loud creaking noise much to their annoyance. The hallways were dark an empty, no source of light to be seen. Luckily for them they both had enhanced eyesight allowing them to navigate through the hallways -which looked like they would fall apart any moment- without any trouble.

''I smell someone is here~'' Both heard a feminine voice speak up.

Shrugging they headed towards the source and entered a large room. The room was dark, seemingly darker than the hallways they had walked through before. Their eyes were focused on one of the corners of the room.

''Come out, we can see you.'' Sasuke commanded as he activated his Sharingan.

''Oh my~ What do we have here?'' The voice said before the owner made itself known. Both Naruto and Sasuke blinked if to see what they were looking was real. It was a… nude woman or at least a part of it was.

It was a young looking woman with long, black hair and a body most women would kill for… till it came to her legs that is. As instead of a regular pair of legs she had… Naruto honestly wasn't even sure how to describe it. Some sort of half human half beast? Glancing towards his right he saw that Sasuke was in the same predicament while his Sharingan was still activated. ''You two boys look so… so DELICIOUS!'' The woman said as she gave them a crazed grin.

''Do you…'' Naruto trailed off and Sasuke nodded as he unsheathed his blade while Naruto took a few steps back.

They watched as the woman brought her hands up, trailing them sensually over her own body before cupping her breast. If the situation wasn't so weird Naruto would probably be aroused but now was not the time. Suddenly, without a warning Sasuke moved just as the woman squeezed her own breast. Much to Naruto's surprise liquid shot out from it and headed right at him.

With a casual step to the side the liquid flew past him and impacted the wall behind him. His eyebrows rose slightly as melted the brick wall without any problems. ''Acid?'' He asked himself before he focused back on the fight that was happening. Or more like a one-sided beatdown.

The woman backed up slightly as the dark haired boy seemingly disappeared from her senses. ''Fuck!'' She cursed as she felt him slash at her unprotected back. Before she could react though Sasuke had already moved and seemed to phase into existence near one of her legs.

A flash of silver was seen as his chokuto traveled through the air followed by a spray of blood as Sasuke removed one of her legs from her body.

''You... FUCKER! I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU BEFORE I WILL RAPE YOUR CORPSE!'' She screamed out in rage as her beautiful face morphed into what could only be described as an abomination of different kinds of animals.

The sound of chirping birds was soon heard through the room as Sasuke channeled his chakra through his blade that was now covered in a layer of lightning. Something Naruto thought was quite overkill as he noticed the woman wasn't even able to keep up with Sasuke's base speed.

Channeling a small amount of chakra to his legs he was off. Moving at such speed he left after-images Naruto counted him cutting her several dozen times. His already sharp sword even sharper as it felt no resistance from the beast-like woman who could do nothing as she was cut up.

Mere seconds later Sasuke stopped on the same spot he was before and sheathed his sword with a resounding click. The moment he did so the woman seemed to fall apart in several pieces, each due to Sasuke blade.

''That was easy.'' Naruto commented as he took a few steps closer to the now dismembered corpse.

Sasuke grunted as he went through a set of hand seals. ''Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.'' He spit out a large ball of fire that traveled to the body parts and incinerated them with little problem.

''Weak.'' He said as the fireball died down leaving a scorch mark on the floor.

Naruto agreed with Sasuke as he had expected something a bit more difficult. Did Azazel think they were a bunch of weaklings or something? He was sure he could've beaten her when he was just a genin with a mere Rasengan and a few clones.

Suddenly their ears twitched as they heard multiple voices heading their way. ''Looks like it's the Gremory girl and her group.'' Naruto looked at Sasuke. ''What you wanna do?''

''Let's wait and greet them.'' Sasuke said with Naruto shrugging as he removed the Gunbai from his back and placed it on next to as a means to lean against.

''Alright everyone get ready, Issei i want you to stay back with me as this is just for you to see how this works.'' They heard a voice speak from outside of the room they recognized as Rias.

The door was thrown open and a handful of figures could be seen entering.

''Alright everyone let-'' The voice they now recognized as Rias stopped mid-sentence as the group of five stopped in their tracks and gazed at the two boys who stared right back at them.

Collecting herself Rias immediately got on guard with her Peerage sans Issei copying her. ''W-what are you doing here?''

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. ''What does it look like we did?'' He said as he motioned to the large scorch mark that was visible in the middle of the room.

''Answer the question!'' Rias commanded as her aura flared around her. The two watched as a crimson glow surrounded her body as she channeled her power through her, nearby they saw her Peerage having trouble handling her power output. While weaker humans would've been affected, they had been exposed to the Juubi and the Kyuubi's malicious aura that trumped her even on their worst days

Rias was surprised as she saw the two looking unimpressed, almost bored at her, seemingly unaffected by the oppressive aura that she was releasing.

''I don't think you want to do that.'' Naruto spoke up. ''The pervert behind you looks like he's about to pass out and the rest of your little group isn't doing much better.''

''What are you?'' Rias asked as she stopped releasing her power when realizing he was correct. ''You two can't be human, can you? I don't sense any Holy energy coming from you or Demonic for that matter so tell me, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san… .You?''

''Bored, that is what we are.'' Sasuke said much to her irritation.

''Ara ara, it seems we have a jokester here~'' Akeno spoke up from next to her King. ''Perhaps we should _force_ the answers out of them?'' She licked her lips at the prospect of her own idea.

Sasuke snorted.

''Anything you'd like to say?'' Rias asked while carefully inspecting them along with the weird thing Naruto was still leaning against. She wasn't stupid to rule it out as nothing useful as she doubted he would carry it around otherwise. So now she was worried, both for herself and her Peerage as if their earlier display of not being affected in the slightest was any indication she doubted she could win if it came down to a fight.

''Yes, i would pick my words carefully if i were you. You don't know anything about us or our power and if your little display from before was anything to do by it'll be you against us two… Not that we need both of us to beat you though.''

Rias bit back the urge to retort as he finished speaking. It was true that it probably wouldn't do her any good if it came down to a fight. Especially that despite not being able to sense their strength correctly the way they carried themselves showed her they were confident in being able to win if it came down to a fight.

Someone else however had different plans as Issei angrily retorted. ''How dare you to talk to Buchou like that!'' The boy stepped forward as if he was about to attack them.

Sasuke looked unimpressed as he leveled his gaze at the boy.

Rias along with her peerage watched in silence as Issei's hands slowly began to tremble before he suddenly froze. Confused, they looked at Sasuke who still gazed boredly at him. His trembling increased as slowly Issei hunched over. From where he was Naruto could see the terrified visage of the boy and smacked Sasuke on the back of his head.

''Stop or else you'll traumatize the boy.''

Sasuke grunted in annoyance but complied regardless as he averted his gaze while Issei slowly got himself together.

''Issei!'' Rias yelled as she hurried over to him with the others following closely behind. Turning him around they recoiled slightly at his terrified expression as he stared blankly ahead. ''What did you do?!'' She asked Sasuke.

''I just let him know he should behave.'' He looked at Naruto. ''Let's go. We've wasted enough time here.'' Naruto rolled his eyes as he placed the Gunbai on his back and had his hands in his pockets.

''This is not over you here me, Uchiha Sasuke? You too Uzumaki Naruto, this is not over!'' She yelled at their retreating backs.

''That was… something.'' Naruto said as he and Sasuke stood outside of the abandoned building.

''Hn. I'm sure we'll hear more about it when we get back to school tomorrow. I have no doubt she will inform Sona or whatever her name is of us two and they'll probably will keep an eye on us.'' Naruto shrugged at his friend's words. ''Regardless though, let's go home as this has been a waste of our time.'' Sasuke jumped up onto a branch as he set off.

''Tch, grumpy bastard…'' He muttered as he too jumped up before quickly catching up to him.

* * *

''Noooo~'' Kuroka whined as she held her outstretched arms towards Naruto who shook his head slightly at her antics.

He had early in their relationship discovered Kuroka was _very_ affectionate, often wanted to be as close as possible to him when it was possible. Whether this was due to her upbringing as someone that lived on the streets till she was ''saved'' by a Devil or due what had happened between her and her younger sister Naruto wasn't sure.

Sighing softly Naruto took a few steps closer to her before he grabbed her hand in his own. With a tug he brought her towards him, Kuroka wasting no time despite being slightly surprised as she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him before she nuzzled her face against his.

Naruto supported her by placing his hands around her thighs and began to rub them softly making her coo softly. ''Don't whine.'' He chided her. ''Me and Sasuke most likely will be invited by the Gremory girl allowing me to see your little sister.'' A smile formed on her face at the mention of the younger Nekoshou.

''Like i said before if we can kidnap her from the Gremory girl i can remove those Evil Pieces from inside of her. However, i'll only do that once you two can get along or it might cause trouble for both of us.'' Naruto repeated what he had said before.

''But if you remove those Pieces from her she's no longer part of those Devils nya, so why wait?''

''Kuroka, as strong as me and Sasuke are, there's no way we can fight the entire Underworld or all the four Satans together. One on one is possible but both Ajuka and Sirzechs… They are monsters by themselves and would take most if not all of our focus.'' He walked over to the couch. ''So just relax and if you're really bored Kurama or Matatabi should be somewhere inside..'' With that he promptly dropped her getting her to cutely pout at him.

'' **Did you call for me?''** They heard the feminine voice of Matatabi speak up as she walked into the living room. Her two tails flickering with blue flames as the casually swayed behind her. **''Ah, Kuroka-chan.''** The feline said as it jumped onto the couch next to her. Matatabi had quickly taken a liking to the black haired Nekoshou from the moment she had been introduced. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the girl was a Nekoshou despite herself being a mass of chakra given form. Kuroka likewise enjoyed her presence the most of all the Bijuu's and mentioned to him that her blue flames were very calming.

''Naruto… hurry up.'' Sasuke's voice was heard.

''Ah.. Well, you'll keep her company alright?'' He asked the small black and blue cat who nodded its head.

'' **Of course i will~''** Matatabi replied as she jumped onto her lap. Leaning down he shared a short kiss before he hurried over to where Sasuke was waiting.

* * *

Stared were sent their way by students they passed.

They were even more annoying than usual.

Naruto could already see the rumors that would spread soon as their eyes glanced from them to the person walking in front of them that was Akeno, one of the school's ''Great Ladies'' along with Rias herself. Honestly, Naruto and Sasuke both found all these titles ridiculous and glad they were not given any. Not that they were aware of that is.

''How long till we get there?'' Naruto decided to speak up as he wasn't a big fan of being led somewhere unknown.

''Oh? Does Uzumaki-kun not want to spend some more time with me?'' She turned her head and fluttered her eyelashes. ''But to answer your questions we'll be there soon.'' She answered serious after she didn't receive a reaction of her attempted teasing.

Leaving the school building Akeno lead them through the school ground as they passed numerous trees. Once they passed the foliage Naruto and Sasuke blinked as they stared at the older looking building that lay before them, somehow not having noticed it before despite its size.

It was an old two story building, three if you counted the clock-tower. It was painted white with the roof being black. On the side they spotted several vines creeping up on the building.

''Welcome to The Old Schoolhouse, the base of our club.'' Akeno said before she continued her walk. Holding the door open she let them enter after her as they walked through a the hallways before stopping at a certain door. Glancing behind her once more Akeno opened the door as she walked in the two following her closely behind.

''Welcome~'' Rias greeted them before twitching slightly as she noticed them paying attention to the interior instead of her. ''Ahem, i said welcome.'' She finally got their attention as their eyes met her own.

''Huh, this is a lot bigger than i thought it was.'' Naruto said as Sasuke grunted in agreement before he averted his gaze and looked at the other occupants in the room bar Rias and Akeno.

Sitting on the couch they spotted a small short white haired girl who's eyes met their for just a second before she averted them. He easily recognized her as Kuroka's younger sister, Shirone or Koneko as she's called these days.

Sitting a few seats away was Issei Hyoudou, the girl's perverted pawn who paled slightly the moment he spotted Sasuke entering as memories of last evening went through his brain and smirked lightly.

Off to the side and standing instead of sitting was the boy they recognized as Kiba Yuuto, the so called "Prince of Kuoh'' who seemed to be cleaning a sword? The blond looked up and flashed them a polite smile the two could easily tell was fake.

''Nice place you got here.'' Sasuke said after a moment.

Rias blinked before she gave him a smile. ''Thank you. Why don't you two take a seat?'' She motioned her hand to one of the many empty seats that were available. Shrugging they walked over before they sat down. Naruto sitting a single seat away from Koneko with Sasuke sitting right next to him.

''So, what do you want?'' Naruto asked Rias as he looked at her.

Said girl in question propped her arms on the desk before her as she intertwined her fingers. ''I still want an answer to the question i asked yesterday. What are you? Which Faction do you two belong?''

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. ''Didn't we answer that yesterday? We don't belong to any Faction. As for what we are? As hard as it might be to believe, we are in fact quite human.'' Sasuke didn't reveal that while they were technically more than human but didn't feel like telling her that.

''That's impossible! I refuse to believe that you two are human!'' She wouldn't believe it. They were just too powerful to be one.

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky locks. ''Look, we don't have a demonic aura like you lot, nor do we have any holy aura surrounding us. Which leaves us at what?''

''Yokai.''

''Huh?'' Naruto asked as he heard the smaller girl's emotionless voice.

''Are you Yokai?''

Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly at the mention but that went unseen by anyone except Sasuke. ''Sorry but nope, though it would've been pretty cool.'' Naruto mused as his mind showed him an image of him with a pair of fox ears and tails.

Naruto shook his head as he noticed Koneko started to sniff. ''You smell familiar.'' She suddenly said as she looked up at him. Golden slitted eyes so similar to Kuroka yet also different at the same time. Whereas Kuroka's eyes shone with playfulness and life Koneko's seemed to be devoid of anything. It was just hollow.

''What do you mean?'' He asked playing dumb while the rest of the room was paying attention to the two.

''Your smell. I recognize it from somewhere.'' She didn't went into any further detail whether she knew or not, regardless Naruto was thankful for that as he had no doubt what their reactions would've been.

He spotted Rias' narrowed gaze linger on him from the corner of his eyes as they flashed red for a second. In her seat Rias stiffened for a brief moment as an incredible malicious aura hit her but it was gone before she could do anything about it.

''Are you alright Buchou?'' Akeno asked as she put an hand on her shoulder.

''Ah, y-yes i'm fine Akeno. Anyway i completely forgot about introductions~'' She clapped her hands together.

''Well, sitting next to you is Koneko Toujo and since you're already aware of us being Devils i take it you two also know of the Evil Piece system?'' She received two nods in return. ''Great! Koneko over there is my Rook. Next up we have Kiba Yuuto who's a second year student like you two are and he's my Knight.''

'No wonder his swordsmanship is the best of the Kendo club. Though.. It's not really fair for other humans to compete against a devil.' Naruto mused in his head while nodding on the outside.

''Sitting on the couch as well is Issei Hyoudou you might… know him. Ahem, he's my Pawn i recently aquired. Then we have Akeno here who is my Queen and then we have me, Rias Gremory the King of the Peerage and leader of the ORC club.''

''ORC?'' Sasuke asked.

Rias nodded. ''Yes, it stands for Occult Research Cult and has to do with the supernatural.''

''Fitting…''

''Now that i told you this i have an offer for you two…''

'Here it comes.' Both Sasuke and Naruto thought. Already having expected something like this.

''Do you two want to join my Peerage?''

Silence reigned for a moment as they all waited with baited breaths for them to answer.

''No.'' They simultaneously answered shocking her.

''N-no? W-why not? You can have anything you want to even a harem if you want to!'' She tried to reason with them by using the same words she told Issei. They were both boys so she figured they would be interested in the opposite sex like anyone else their age.

Sasuke raised his hand halting her in her tracks. ''Look, your offer is nice and all but unlike certain someone Naruto and i have no problems getting girls to like us.'' His words were directed at Issei who looked like he was about to have a heart attack the moment he had heard their answer. ''There's also the whole servitude thing… Yea me and Naruto have no interest in being a bunch of slaves-''

''But you aren't slaves! The Gremory family takes care of their members like they are family!''

''Whatever it doesn't matter as there is no way you are able to reincarnate us with how strong you currently are.''

Rias glared at him. ''Are you implying i am weak?''

''Yes, compared to us you are. You might be stronger than your little group here but you saw yesterday what happened as you released your aura no? Your whole group was about to collapse and both Naruto and i were unaffected and from what we were told, the power the King has causes them to be only able to reincarnate certain members. The stronger the king is the stronger the members they can add to their Peerage are.''

''You are correct though i wonder who told you that? There are not a whole lot of people who know of that aside from Devils and i doubt they would've explained it to you.''

''Sorry but that is a secret~'' Naruto said as he wiggled his finger. ''Look, while we can't be reincarnated there's nothing against us being,'' He swallowed. ''Allies.''

Rias looked at him as he said that before glancing at Sasuke who gave a small nod and smiled. ''Allies huh.. I guess we could be allies.''

Naruto gave her a smile. ''Good, now if you don't mind us we would like to return home. Me and Sasuke have important things to do which we should've been doing a while ago.'' They stood up, gave the group a small wave before leaving the room.

Rias stared at the now closed door with a frown.

''Something wrong Buchou?'' Issei asked as he noticed her expression.

''Nothing important Issei, have you finished handing out all those flyers yet? If you don't you'll never get that harem you dream of~''

She had barely finished her sentence before Issei jumped of the couch. ''You're right Buchou, how can i be so stupid! The oppai aren't come to me themself!'' He ran out of the room without saying goodbye.

''Pervert.'' Koneko commented as she shook her head at his actions.

''How about you tell me what is bothering you?'' Akeno asked as she gave Rias a serious look. Akeno easily saw through Rias' attempts to hide what she was thinking, having spend most of her life with her.

''It's those two…''

''Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san?''

Rias nodded. ''Yes, i have looked around some of the files and it doesn't really reveal anything. There is no information on there aside from the fact that they got accepted into school a few months ago. That's literally all it shows.'' She groaned. ''Perhaps i should ask my brother if he knows more. The fact that they know so much is quite concerning as well…''

''Then why did you agree to become allies then?''

''Isn't it obvious? It's to keep an eye on them. I have some doubts they would agree so easily to an help us out for, well, nothing really. With this it allows us to try and find out their real reason for wanting to help us that is. There's also the thing with Koneko who said he smelled familiar. It could be an attempt to kidnap her or worse.''

Akeno casted a glance towards the impassive girl as she held a frown. They hadn't heard her speak as much as she had done before so what could cause it, aside from the familiar smell he had?

* * *

Entering their home Sasuke and Naruto immediately got on guard as they heard several different voices coming from their living room which they didn't recognize.

Silently they walked towards the living room before stopping at the door frame and looked inside. Their eyebrows rose slightly as they spotted the several different people inside whom they had never seen before.

Naruto spotted Kuroka sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable as everything was happening around her. Sensing someone watching she looked up before her eyes lit up.

''Naruto-kun nya!'' She hopped off the couch and made her way towards him.

Her sudden outburst caused them all to stop and turn their heads as they watched the black and blond newcomers, the latter who had Kuroka wrapped around him.

' _I didn't even sense them!'_ They thought in shock.

''Hey Vali it seems you were speaking the truth when you said she had moved on. Such a shame as she's quite the looker.'' A young man spoke up as he looked at the two. He had short black hair and was wearing what looked like old armor while holding a staff in his hand. Vali glanced at him before he scoffed at averted his gaze outside.

''Hello Kuroka-chan, mind telling us why they are here, in our house? I recognize Vali over there but..'' He trailed of as his eyes gazed at everyone present.

''I'm sorry nya… I told them they weren't welcome but they didn't listen.'' Her ears drooped. ''They said Ophis had sent them over here nya.''

''Ophis hm?'' Sasuke said as he took a step forward. His Mangekyou was activated as he glared at everyone there, sending a shiver down their spine as they looked at his weird pupils. ''Explain before i throw all of you out.'' He added a burst of his killing intent to his words making their breath hitch in their throats for a moment.

''Wow, wow.. Relax.'' A different voice spoke up. He was a male in his late teens with black hair around the same length as his own. He was clad in what looked like a school uniform though different from their own and wore older clothes with it. ''Take a seat and i'll explain why we were sent here, alright?'' He gave them a smile and motioned over to the couch.

Shrugging they walked over as they sat down, Kuroka opting to sit on Naruto's lap instead.

''Now, Ophis sent us her because…''

* * *

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 tg

Chapter 3

* * *

''I see, that's quite interesting uhm, Cao Cao was it?'' Naruto said as the man in front of him had finished explaining what they were all here for.

He was currently quite relaxed despite what they were just told. His back resting against the couch with his arms wrapped around Kuroka's waist who was cuddled into him.

Next to him, Sasuke looked bored out of his mind. His head resting on one of his hands less it'll fall. He punched him in the ribs, getting a slight hiss out of him as he resorted to glaring at him. Not that he cared though.

''So, can you tell us more about this 'Great Red'? Me and Sasuke weren't really able to find out more about it. Ophis didn't explain anything either the first time we met her, only that she? Wanted it gone from the… the Dimensional Gap for some and i quote, ''Peace and Quiet''. Whatever the fuck that might mean.''

''You don't know about the Great Red…'' Vali spoke up an almost crazed look appeared the moment that specific name was mentioned. ''Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, the True Dragon, the Dragon of Dragons!? He is a dragon that resides in the Dimensional Gap. With power that surpasses even Ophis, said to be on par with Trihexa itself!'' At this point Vali was almost frothing and Naruto warily glanced down at Kuroka.

''Is he… is he alright?''

Kuroka giggled. ''He's fine nya~ Vali is, no, can get very eccentric at the prospect of powerful opponents nya~'' She nuzzled her head against hm.

''I see…'' He shared a look with Sasuke who nodded slightly, he too was quite unnerved by Vali's behavior.

''So uhm, is this why you betray Azazel. I doubt he knows you're with what's it called… Ah, Khaos Brigade.''

Vali nodded. ''Correct, it's my dream to defeat Great Red and become the True White Dragon God Emperor!'' His Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing appeared on his left hand. ''I know that if i stay with Grigory my dream will be just that, a dream.''

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. ''You want to defeat a being that is considered the strongest? Well good luck on your suicide attempt.'' Sasuke commented and Naruto had to stop himself from chuckling.

''Anyway~'' Naruto quickly said as he noticed the glare Vali send his friend. It wouldn't do much good if Sasuke were to cripple him for his own foolishness. ''Ophis wanted to know if we were interested in helping, no?'' He looked down at Kuroka who stared back at him before he shared a glance with Sasuke. He could see how bored he was and from what they said it sounded like an opportunity to find strong opponents. Something both he and Sasuke were looking forward to.

''You can tell your leader, Ophis that me and Sasuke wish to join. This… regular life stuff like school and whatnot got boring quickly and isn't for us. The only thing that kept me from being bored to death is the hot sex i can have with Kuroka.'' He moved one of his hands upwards from her waist to her breast that almost seem to pop out of the kimono she wore and lewdly began to grope them.

''N-Naru-kun _nya~_ '' Kuroka moaned in slight surprise as she buried her face in his neck. Naruto smirked at the blushes some of the people watching sported and moved his other hand to rub circles on her bare thigh. He stopped as he felt her elongated canines dig into his skin though he kept his hands were they were.

''You know,'' Sasuke suddenly spoke up moving their attention from Naruto to him. ''We still don't know who you all are, except Vali and Cao Cao.''

''Ah yes.'' Cao Cao said. ''How could i forget something as simple as that?''

He stood up and walked over to where two blonds were seated. One male and the other one female. ''This is Arthur Pendragon and his younger sister, Le Fay Pendragon.''

''Pendragon as in…'' Naruto trailed off. He might not be the smartest person in the room but he had read about this world's history, most of it at least.

''Correct,'' Arthur spoke up with a calm tone. ''We are from the noble House of Pendragon, descendants of King Arthur.'' Next to him Le Fay gave him a small wave.

Moving on Cao Cao walked up to where a young boy was seated. A young boy that held an emotionless expression that could match even Itachi's. ''This is Leonardo, don't worry though as he doesn't like to talk.''

Next up was a tall and muscular man, from where he was sitting Naruto could tell he was easily a head taller than both himself and Sasuke. ''Heracles, descendant of the greek hero, Heracles.'' The man grunted.

Cao Cao made his way over to the next person. He was a young man with black hair and glasses and for some reason was wearing a school's outfit. ''This is Georg, Descendant of legendary magician, Johann Georg Faust.''

''Pleased to meet you.'' Georg greeted them.

''Then there's Vali but i see you already know him. We have much more members but i didn't bother bringing them along.''

''Do you all have a Sacred Gear?'' Naruto couldn't help but ask getting their attention with a few surprised looks. ''I can sense something inside of you similar to what Vali has.''

''You are correct. Impressive, to be able to sense them even with us actively suppressing them.'' Cao Cao mentioned before noticing his eyes had changed color. ''Eye Magic?'' He asked upon gazing into his mismatched pair of eyes.

A shake of his head was all he got in reply as they returned to their regular blue. ''Not Eye Magic, just an ability i have gained over the years.'' He wasn't going to explain his powers to the people before him. He wasn't that stupid. Only Kuroka, Sasuke knew it was because of the Bijuu and he would want to keep it that way. There was no way they would not look more into it if he would explain he gained his power from nine massive chakra constructs.

Not to mention that something about Cao Cao felt… off.

Naruto wasn't completely sure but he could feel him hiding something.

What it was? He wasn't sure but he would keep his eye on him.

''Now that we've introduced ourself what about you? Ophis told us nothing except the location and that she is interested in you two.'' He asked them hoping to learn something about them.

''Hn, Uchiha Sasuke.'' Was all Sasuke said. They looked at him as if expecting more but he ignored their gazes.

Naruto rolled his eyes. ''Uzumaki Naruto and this sexy Nekoshou on my lap is Kuroka.''

''Ah, SS-Criminal Stray Cat Kuroka, a Devil/Youkai hybrid.''

Kuroka removed her face from his neck, ready to retort but was stopped as she felt Naruto squeeze her thigh slightly.

''Don't tell them i removed your Evil Pieces.'' Naruto whispered as he buried his face in her black tresses. ''Something about Cao Cao feels off.''

Understanding what he was going for she instead went for a slight bow instead. ''Welcome nya~''

''Now that we're done with introductions is there anything else or…'' He gestured to the door.

''No, we got what we came for.'' He stood up with the rest sans Vali mimicking him. ''Expect a visit from Ophis soon.'' A glow encompassed the group before it died down and showed they were no longer there.

''Why didn't you leave?'' Naruto asked upon noticing Vali was still here.

''Because i'm still with Grigory for now. Azazel thinks i'm still loyal to him which is good. I have plans to leave soon but for now i'm fine as he doesn't expect me to betray him.''

Naruto laughed softly ''How foolish of him, trusting a half Devil such as yourself.'' Naruto said shocking him.

''You… how?'' Vali couldn't help but ask.

Naruto laughed. ''You really think we didn't notice? I can sense peoples Sacred Gear what makes you think i can't sense your demonic energy? The fact that me and Sasuke attend school with a bunch of them made it even easier. As for the half part, while i'm not really familiar when it comes to them, i do know that you need to be either human or at least half human in order to have a Sacred Gear.''

''I see.'' Vali muttered before he shook his head as he too stood up. ''I'm out, Azazel should be expecting me to return any moment.'' Not waiting for a reply a magic circle appeared beneath him transporting him back to what Naruto presumed Grigory HQ.

''Me and Sasuke made contact with the Gremory group.'' Naruto suddenly spoke up after a moment of silence.

''Really?'' Kuroka asked eyes shining with interest. She wanted to know how her younger sister's doing under the Gremory girl's Peerage.

Naruto nodded. ''Yup, we met them earlier this day once school had finished. She almost screwed us over as she somewhat recognized your scent that's all over me.'' He informed her.

''Anything else nya?''

Here Naruto frowned. ''Yes but it isn't really good news. Your little sister has as much emotions as a brick wall. I'm not even joking, her eyes seemed like they had lost the will to live.'' He hugged her close to him as he could sense her sadness. ''That Gremory girl doesn't really seem to have helped her much either, i could sense their surprise at the fact that she spoke more than two complete sentences to me… But enough of that!'' He suddenly exclaimed shocking both Kuroka and Sasuke who was close to falling asleep at how loud it was.

''How about we go out tonight?'' Kuroka smiled at him before nodding her head.

''I'd love to nya~''

He returned her smile. ''Great, what about you broody? Are you going to join us or stay at home?'' He looked at Sasuke who scowled at him before nodding.

''Sure, i haven't gotten any the past few days.'' Naruto along with Kuroka laughed at that before he tapped her thigh, prompting her to adjust herself. Standing up he carried Kuroka to their room but not before telling Sasuke to get himself ready as well, lest he wants to be left behind.

* * *

Naruto, Kuroka and Sasuke walked through the busier than usual streets of Kuoh. Each of them clothed in more casual clothes with Naruto and Kuroka walking while holding hands whereas Sasuke had his hands in the pocket of the grey jacket he wore.

Naruto felt Kuroka increase her grip on his hand as they passed a small group of girls around his age. They ended up on the receiving end of Kuroka's glare as they made flirtatious gestures towards both of them. Naruto rolled his eyes as he hugged her close to him, forgetting how jealous Kuroka could be if she really wanted to. Crazy little kitten, that Kuroka. Even Naruto couldn't hide his surprise the first time he saw just how quickly she could change from overly flirty to jealous to all lovey-dovey.

Feeling someone tap his shoulder he looked to his left coming face to face with Sasuke who sported a knowing look.

Naruto shook his head slightly before inclining his head, telling him to go. He watched as Sasuke quickly caught up to the group of girls, made some small talk before they continued their walk.

Naruto's eyes suddenly locked onto something he barely managed to catch in the corner of his eyes.

'Rias..' He mused as he spotted the crimson hair before he led Kuroka through the crowd while making sure to stay away from them.

''What's wrong?'' Kuroka asked as she noticed the slight change in his posture.

He leaned his head down slightly, the side of his head resting on hers making them look like a normal couple. ''I spotted the Gremory girl along with her friend, Akeno around here.'' She gained a look of understanding as he explained the situation to her. It wouldn't do them any good if they were to run into the two.

They would have to explain why he's here with a wanted criminal currently in their territory. Something Naruto couldn't understand as who would trust a bunch of teenagers to take care of a city? However he wrote it off as their family or more specifically, Rias' brother who is the current Lucifer had pulled some strings.

''You want to eat here?'' Naruto asked her as they stood in front of a small yet cozy looking restaurant. Kuroka gave the place a look over before carefully glancing around only to notice the trademark crimson hair from the Gremory girl looking at them, or well moreso Naruto and nodded.

''Great!'' He led them inside as he too was aware of the eyes that were resting on him.

A little away from them two sets of eyes watched as the person of their interest entered the restaurant with whom they presumed was his date.

''So, why were we watching him Rias?'' Her friend Akeno asked next to her.

''Did you not see what i saw?'' Rias couldn't help but ask. They were watching the same thing, right?

''I saw two people entering a restaurant.'' She answered as Rias' eyebrow twitched slightly in response.

''Damn it Akeno!'' Rias growled. ''That person was Uzumaki Naruto. I mean is there anyone else with that shade of blond?''

Akeno blinked. ''Uzumaki-san? Are you sure Rias? As from what we have seen he seemed to be one of the last people to be in a relationship. Take school for example, all those girls that show interest in him and Uchiha-san yet they never have shown any interest.''

''Well of course not Akeno. If Uzumaki-san is already in a relationship why would he show any interest in anyone else?!'' She grumbled while glancing at her friend. Why was acting stupid?'' Though i wonder who she is, you could sense the power she held right?''

Akeno nodded. ''Indeed Rias, even from here it was easy to sense her power and it's even more than you have.'' She than looked around. ''I do wonder where his friend is..''

''Uchiha Sasuke?''

''Mmhm yes, i would've expected him to be around here somewhere as well.'' Akeno hummed as Rias too looked around.

The sound of laughter reached their ears as they turned around. They eyebrows rose as they saw Sasuke flirting with a bunch of girls who seemed to be totally into him.

''This is…''

''Surprising, unexpecting, shocking?'' Akeno finished for her.

''Yes… let's continue Akeno. They aren't the reason why we are here but it's a welcome surprise as we managed to find out more about them.''

''And that is?''

''That Uzumaki-san has a girlfriend and Uchiha-san a womanizer.'' She deadpanned before she began walking off.

''Huh…'' Akeno spared Sasuke a last glance before licking her lips. ''I wouldn't mind finding out if he's more than just talk…''

Rias blushed at what her Queen was implying. ''Let's just go Akeno!'' She increased her pace with a laughing Akeno quickly catching up to her.

* * *

A while later Naruto and Kuroka exited the restaurant noticing the sun had began to set. He stopped all the sudden and reached into his pocket retrieving his phone. ''Sasuke texted me during dinner.'' He said as he could feel her questioning gaze on him.

''You still have that picture nya?'' Kuroka asked him as she noticed his background was of her wearing a very provocative outfit.

''Of course, how could i not?'' She got in reply as he moved to look at his texts.

 _Naruto, i won't be coming home later._

 _Have fun, Sasuke._

Naruto read and suppressed the urge to twitch before he tsked. ''Lazy bastard…''

Kuroka just laughed before she locked their hands and began heading home. Her head resting against him. Her gaze was aimed upwards focused on the night sky as stars could be seen coming through.

She wished she could feel like this all the times. Times where she felt like she had no problems or worries. Times where she wasn't hunted or allied to a criminal group so she could just be herself…

It was not to be however as life had dealt her a bad hand. 'Or good.' Kuroka mused in her head as she glanced at her companion from the corner of her eyes. Yes her life had taken a turn for the better ever since she had met both Naruto. She felt herself free of her burdens when she was with him. That everything would be okay as long as he was nearby, it helped that he had an warm and inviting aura that welcomed her in.

He had removed the evil that had stained her and in turn she had given him her heart. A decision she had not regretted ever since. Her dreams and goals had changed as well. Before meeting him she was almost obsessed with finding someone strong to have children with, not out of love but out of necessity. She felt like it was her duty as she was the main reason her race was near extinct. Now however, while she still wanted children to rebuild her race with she could do it with someone she actually had feelings for. As if to reaffirm her thought she pressed herself close against him, inhaling his unique scent as she felt him kiss the top of her head where usually her cat ears would be.

As they walked through various streets Naruto came to a stop as he was overwhelmed by the amount of negative energy he could feel. Following it he could feel it originating from what appeared to be an abandoned building? He squinted slightly as the fact that it was getting dark made it harder for him to see what he was exactly looking at. ''Kuroka… what is that building over there.'' He asked the Nekoshou who had better eyesight than he did.

Gazing at where he was looking at she spotted the building or more specifically a church. ''It's a church nya. I heard that it had been abandoned for quite some time. It might have something to do with the fact that this area is owned by Devils nya.''

''Really now, are you sure it's supposed to be abandoned?''

The girl nodded firmly. ''Why, is there something wrong?''

''Yea…'' He answered her after a bit while keeping his eyes on the building. ''I can sense a lot of negative emotions coming from that place which is surprising given that it should be uninhabited. Though, it might have something to do with those weird signatures i had sensed a few days ago which suddenly popped up.'' He shook his head as before continued their walk. ''It's the problem of the Gremory girl though since she owns this area, not me nor Sasuke.''

* * *

Naruto and Kuroka entered his home. They barely managed to take a few steps before Naruto felt their surroundings change and his breath hitch at the overwhelming power he managed to sense in that brief moment.

It was simply incredible and was surprised he managed to keep standing when it felt like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders.

''Are you alright?'' A concerned Kuroka asked as she held him.

''Y-yea, just uh, got caught off guard.'' He said as he walked towards the living room where he managed to sense the source of the incredible power. Kuroka following him closely behind.

''That's why there was a slight familiar feeling to it…'' He muttered as he turned on the lights allowing the visitor -or intruder based on the person- to be seen. ''What brings you here, Ophis?''

''I heard you two are interested in joining me.'' Ophis, who currently looked like a young girl stated in a voice that lacked any emotion.

''That would be correct.'' He sat down on the couch opposite of… her?

''Good.''

''...'' An awkward silence reigned.

''Are you aware me and Sasuke aren't from this dimension?''

''Yes.'' Was the simple reply he got. By now Kuroka and plopped herself down next to him a bit more carefully than he had done. ''It would be hard to miss two humans like you and him with such strength for so long.''

Naruto nodded his head. ''Good. Then i want you to send me and Sasuke back to our dimension. And Kuroka.'' He added as he felt her nails digging into his arm.

''Your dimension? Why? What makes you think i'm capable of doing something like that?''

Naruto just leveled her a look. ''I know you are capable of doing that. And as for why? I need to grab the rest of the Bijuu chakra that is still there. It will be a great help for both me and you.'' Naruto could see that he now had her interest and explained.

''All with the exception of Kurama, that orange fox, are still in the Elemental Nations. Matatabi, the small blue flaming cat is originally a dozen story high and capable of wiping off villages with little problem. Same with all the others as their strength is between Ultimate-class and Satan-class when compared to Devils. You can see where i'm going with this right? My/your/our chances of winning would increase exponentially when all of them are complete. After all, Kurama himself can probably kill most if of the people you have gathered so far and he's just one being.'' Naruto knew that despite her looking uninterested, she was quite the opposite.

''You... have a good point. Very well, i know indeed which dimension you two are from and can indeed send you there. When do you want to go back?'' Naruto shared a look with Kuroka and cursed Sasuke for not being here at the moment.

''Hmm, not sure. I want to visit Kyoto before we go though… same with Sasuke. So let's say in a month or so. It gives us enough time to also see if we can do something with your little sister.'' He looked at Kuroka at that who nodded in agreement.

''Very well. I will speak to you soon.'' Naruto could feel the area shift once more as Ophis seemingly disappeared mid-air leaving them by themselves.

''That was something… she got here quicker than i had thought she would.''

''Indeed nya~'' Kuroka said as she lifted herself up only to let herself drop onto his lap. They sat like this for minutes. No sound was heard just relaxing in the other's presence.

''I love you nya.''

She suddenly said and Naruto couldn't help but smile and increase the hold he had on her as warmth surged through his body at those three words. While it wasn't the first time she had said those words to him, the result was always the same. Warmth. They were words he always wanted to hear when he was younger. Back then when he had no-one aside from himself. Yes, there was the third Hokage but looking back Naruto realised just how much the man had lied to him and how little he had helped him.

I mean, who would let a child not even 10 years old live by himself, in a rundown apartment at that. Yes, he gave him enough money for a regular person to get by but when everyone overcharges you… well there will be problems which got him introduced to Ichiraku's.

It was cheap, tasted good and filled him up. He didn't care about nutrients and the like because back then he didn't even know what they were. It probably also attributed to his stunted growth now that he put more thoughts to it.

Regardless though he pushed those thoughts back in favor for placing a kiss against her temple. He will have more time to think about his past later or even when they return to their home dimension. For now he would just enjoy the feel of Kuroka's skin touching his own.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a loud groan as he opened his eyes only to get a face full of hair. Carefully shifting it out of his eyes he noticed he was in the living room not the bedroom.

'That's right, we stayed up quite a while before falling asleep on the couch.'

''Sasuke?'' Naruto called out as he heard a pair of footsteps that could not be his own or Kuroka's who was sleeping against him.

''Yea?'' He got his answer as Sasuke walked into the room.

''Damn… do we have school today?'' He noticed the school uniform he was wearing.

Sasuke nodded his head. He had almost forgotten about it himself, barely managed to carry himself back home early in the morning. Sasuke sat down a few seats away from them with a can of coke in his hand. ''Anything happen last night?'' He asked as he took a sip.

''Yea. Ophis visited us after we got back home. I managed to work something out with her. Or whatever gender she is supposed to be. Whatever though, she is willing to send us back to our dimension in a month give or take. After hearing about the Bijuu which could greatly help her she was quickly swayed.''

''Why a month?''

''I want to visit Kyoto once more before and see if i can do anything with Kuroka's little sister.'' Sasuke merely shrugged.

''Are you going to change?'' He gestured to the clothes he was still wearing. Naruto looked at himself before he ran a hand through his blond locks and nodded.

''Yea… don't want to skip school again i guess.'' He got up, making sure as to not to wake Kuroka.

A few minutes later he returned looking refreshed and clad in the school's uniform like his friend. He glanced at the clock before his gaze rested on Sasuke.

''Ready?''

Naruto nodded as Sasuke got up stretching his limbs before throwing the now empty soda can in the trash. ''Let's go then.''

* * *

''So is there any reason why we are here?'' Sasuke asked.

He along with Naruto were once more requested by the ORC, Rias specifically. Honestly he had wanted to check out both the holy energy Naruto told him he had sensed enter this town earlier. Not to mention that abandoned church that according to him oozed with malicious intent.

''Oh nothing to big. We realised that we didn't really know a whole lot of either of you and thought it would be smart to get to know each other. I mean, we are allies after all.'' Rias answered with a pleased smile on her face.

While Sasuke was not the best when it came to understanding people, with the exception of girls he's able to flirt with, he knew that her smile was bad news.

''Sure, whatever, we have nothing to hide.'' Sasuke declared. Perhaps it would help them if they would come over confident. From the corner of his eyes he spotted Naruto slightly inclining his head in his direction. Telling him to just go with it.

''Well, i was looking over some papers a couple of days ago and it showed that there was barely any information about you two. It looked like it was blacked out, any reason why this is?''

Sasuke shrugged. ''I'm not sure. Both me and Naruto grew up in an orphanage together after our parents were killed by something. Nobody knows how exactly even when we asked around. Though we suspect they might be hiding something. Our suspicion grew overtime as we received monthly allowance from an unknown source. We are both self taught which seemed to have gotten the attention of someone important as we received an invitation to join Kuoh.'' Sasuke lied on the spot. He noticed Rias share a look with Akeno and suppressed a smirk as they bought his lie.

'Interesting, perhaps i really should ask if my brother is able to find something about those two.' Rias internally mused as she spared her Queen a glance.

''I also have a question for you two.'' Sasuke spoke up gaining their attention. ''That building that not too far from here, a church i think it is. Is it abandoned or does someone still use it?''

Rias raised an eyebrow. ''It's abandoned, why?''

''Oh nothing really. Naruto told me he noticed several figures walking around and was curious. Anything else you want to ask us?''

Rias hummed as she tapped her finger against her chin. ''Yes, what are your interest? You know, hobbies and such.''

''Training.'' Both he and Naruto answered at the same time. ''Other than that just relaxing a bit every now and then. Or going out sometimes when we can.''

He received a nod from the red-head. ''When you say going out…'' She trailed off in an attempt to play dumb.

''Really Rias?'' It was Naruto who spoke up this time. ''You think i don't see where you're going with this. Not to mention that i spotted you and your friend spying on me yesterday evening.'' He revealed much to her embarrassment.

''W-what are you talking about?''

''Don't play stupid with us.''

She huffed. ''Fine, i did indeed see you two yesterday evening and i have to say i'm surprised. Who would've though two of the school's most reclusive boys are actually not as cold as they appear?''

''Where are you going with this?''

''Oh nothing, nothing.'' She waved her hand. ''I'm just curious you know, who could possibly win over the heart of the cold hearted blond? Then there is you,'' She looked at Sasuke. ''Such a flirt you are. If yesterday's show was any example to go by that is.''

''I don't see how our personal relationships are of any importance to you or anyone really…'' Sasuke told her, his eyes flashing into his sharingan for a second.

The message was clear.

 _Stop prying in matters that don't concern you._

''Anyway… are we done? We'd like to do actual stuff that matters such as preparing for a test that we'll be having shortly which a certain person didn't inform me about.'' He glared at Sasuke. ''Also, i guess i can tell you that i sensed a source of holy energy enter this city earlier today. I wanted to investigate it myself but meh, you brought us here so now you can deal with it yourselves.'' He stood up with Sasuke copying his movements. ''I'd also keep an eye on that Pawn of yours if i were you. Why? Who knows~.''

With that he exited the room with Sasuke in tow leaving the two girls behind.

''Rias?'' Akeno spoke up as she saw the look her King sported.

''Akeno, message Koneko and inform her to keep an eye on Issei. Regardless if what they are saying is true it would be best to get someone to watch him till he grows more. With his Sacred Gear he might be the one to help me with _him_.'' Akeno gave an understanding nod before she left the room to contact Koneko.

* * *

End Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Do you think he's okay, nya?'' Kuroka asked as she looked to the side where Sasuke was. The two were currently walking through Kyoto, Naruto having split up with them earlier to take care of some problems that may arise, at least that's what he told them.

Sasuke scoffed. ''I'm sure he's fine. I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen? From my experience with him people can't help but like him… Then again, this is Naruto we're talking about who despite the changes he underwent can still be quite stupid if he wants to.''

Kuroka couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Before they could say anything else an explosion was heard not far from them. The two shared a glance before nodding as they made their way towards the source. This had Naruto written all over it.

 _Earlier_

Sitting behind a desk inside her office located in Kyoto was a beautiful young woman. She had blonde hair done in a ponytail, a few bangs framing the sides of her face. She was currently outfitted in a shrine-maiden outfit that was slightly modified in a way that it allowed her nine, golden blond colored tails freedom. On top of her head, peeking between her hair a pair of fox ears could be seen slightly sticking out.

This was Yasaka, Kyuubi Youkai and current leader of the Youkai Faction that resided in Kyoto.

A knock on her door interrupted her as she looked up from the paperwork she was busy with.

''Come in!'' She called as the door leading to her office opened and a guard entered.

''Yasaka-sama.'' The man bowed his head. ''We've a visitor who wishes to speak to you. He said that you know him.''

She raised an eyebrow. ''And who might this person be?''

''He told us his name's Uzumaki Naruto ma'am.''

Yasaka froze at the name as the temperature in the room seemed to drop. Her pupils dilating slightly. ''Tell him to come in.'' She said in a deathly calm tone that made the man suppress a shiver.

''V-very well.'' He bowed once more before exiting her office and walked over to where the boy was standing.

''And?'' Naruto asked as he noticed the man walking towards him.

''Yasaka-sama has allowed you to enter.''

A smile formed on his face. ''Great, thank you.''

The guard waved him off, inwardly praying for his poor soul.

Naruto opened the door as he entered Yasaka's office. There, sitting behind the desk he saw her, still looking the same like she used to.

''Hey Yasaka!'' He greeted her casually. ''Is it me or is it a bit cold in here?'' He continued, not aware of her current mood.

Not receiving a reply he looked at her before he stiffened as he noticed the look she sent him. Before he even knew it she was before him. And before he even had time to react her fist impacted his face, sending him flying back. The door breaking underneath the force of his body as he was launched out of the room, coming to a halt as his back impacted the concrete wall.

''Ouch…'' Naruto groaned as he slowly got up. His bones popping back in place as he felt the Bijuu inside him healing his ribs that no doubt were broken. ''I guess i deserve that…'' He grumbled as footsteps neared him.

''You have the nerve to come back here, Naruto-san? After sleeping with me and then leaving me?!'' She glared down at him, her arms crossed underneath her bust.

He flinched slightly at the aggressiveness in her voice but could hear something else as well. His eyes flashing golden and he frowned as he could feel the sadness radiating off of her. Slowly he got up, brushing of the dust that had formed on his clothes and approached her.

Yasaka got defensive as she watched him move closer to her.

She froze as he pulled her into a hug. His warm, inviting aura surrounding her, making her feel at peace in his arms.

''Why…'' She asked softly into his embrace.

''Hm?''

''Why did you leave? Do you not want me? I'm not ugly, right? Or is it the fact that i have a daughter?'' She shot a barrage of questions at him before she sniffed. Naruto just kept holding her, one of his hands moving up and down along her back in a comforting way.

After a moment he broke the hug and looked at her face, one of his hands came up and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall down her cheek.

''It's not that Yasaka. You're an amazing and beautiful woman and anyone would be lucky to have your affection. The fact that you have a daughter doesn't really bother me in the slightest, i mean, you are a Youkai after all. Like Devils you are able to live for centuries, perhaps even millenium.''

''Then why?!'' She asked once more, this time louder. ''You were the first person i had shown any interest in since Kunou's father. So why do you not want me?''

Naruto decided to silence her as he moved his face towards her. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips meet hers before they closed as she pressed herself closer against him.

' _Hopefully Kuroka will forgive me for this.'_

Breaking the kiss he watched as she looked at him with a look so similar to that of Kuroka. A look he still wasn't really used to.

''The reason why i didn't stay is because it would only endanger both you and Kunou.'' At her confused expression he elaborated. ''Me and Sasuke, the black haired boy he saw with me are currently working with some questionable beings. If i were to stay here it would bring unwanted attention to you, your family and your faction.''

''Who?''

''Ophis.'' Yasaka's eyes widened as he told her the name. A fitting reaction he mused, after all, it isn't every day someone mentions one of the strongest beings in existence the supernatural are aware of. ''She has taken an interest in both myself and Sasuke for our power and invited us to join her organization, Khaos Brigade. The thing you need to know if that me and Sasuke are used to, well, dealing with strong enemies hunting for us. We didn't have a normal childhood, normal for us was fighting and even killing at the age of 12. So when suddenly we no longer have to do such we get bored quickly.'' He looked at her with a smile. ''Perhaps, perhaps when this is over we can see if we can work something out?''

Yasaka gave him a beautiful smile as she hugged him. ''I.. I would like that. Though i have a question for you Naruto-kun…''

''Oh?''

''Why do you smell like Nekomata?''

Naruto paled as he felt her increase the hold on his body. ''Uhm.. I am, uh, i am currently in a relationship with one.'' To his surprise the grip lessened.

''Well, that's okay i guess. Polygamy isn't completely unusual in our culture…''

''Really?'' He said as she stopped hugging him and stood a few centimeters from him.

Yasaka nodded. ''Yep, despite that though…'' She trailed off before another fist impacted his face. This one holding enough force to break the wall behind them, sending him flying outside as she followed after him.

''Damn… i guess i earned that one as well…'' He grumbled as he came to a stop after skidding on the ground for several dozen feet. Still lying on the grassy ground he heard more footsteps coming his way and turned his head in their direction.

''Naruto-kun! Are you okay nya!?'' Kuroka asked as she knelt down and started looking him over for any injuries.

''Ehehe, i'm fine Kuroka don't worry. I've suffered through a lot worse, not to mention that i kind of did deserve this.'' Despite that though he still accepted Kuroka's outstretched hand as she helped him up.

''Tch, got my clothes all dirty…'' He muttered in annoyance before looking to his right as he saw Yasaka approaching them. ''So… we're good?'' He asked her.

Yasaka gave him a nod. ''Correct, now what did you came here for?'' Her eyes looked them over and stopping at Kuroka who smiled nervously at her. Despite no longer holding any Evil Pieces inside of her she was still registered as a SS-ranked wanted criminal. Though the fact that the slaughter of the Nekoshou's caused the relationship between the Youkai and Devils to worsen slightly eased her worries.

Naruto noticed her tensing up and grabbed her hand with his own, letting his soothing aura wash over her, successfully calming her nerves. ''You have somewhere we can talk?''

Yasaka raised an eyebrow at his words but nodded nonetheless. ''Yes, if you will follow me i can take us to some place that allows us to converse in peace.'' She turned around and started walking. They watched her leave before Naruto shook his head slightly, shaking out of his stupor as he quickly catched up with the woman. Kuroka and Sasuke quickly following behind as they watched him leave.

* * *

Yasaka had led them towards her personal home she resided in along with her daughter.

They were currently seated in her living room. Yasaka sitting in a chair with Sasuke and himself on the couch, the opposite side of her. Kuroka had graciously plopped herself down onto his lap like usual, Naruto swore he saw a light twitch in Yasaka's eyebrow but it was gone before he could mull over it.

''So you want to know how to come in contact with the gods?'' Yasaka asked them, absently noting Kuroka didn't even flinch at the mention of the word ''God''

''Yes, we heard that you are our likeliest chance of finding out how to meet -or just come in contact- with them due to your ties with the Shinto Gods.''

Yasaka narrowed her eyes. ''And just who told you this?'' There were only a very small amount of people that were aware she was in contact with gods from the Shinto Faction, something she liked to keep that way.

''Ah… just you know… someone?'' Naruto chuckled awkwardly as he looked away.

''Hmpf.'' Yasaka huffed in annoyance but didn't intrude any further on it. ''Well… It is indeed true that i have contact with the Shinto Faction. However, it's usually them visiting me when they feel like it, not the other way around. I honestly have no idea how to find them myself, really.''

Naruto frowned, one that was mirrored by Sasuke. ''That… is a shame.'' He nodded at his own words

''Say... do you think we can spend the night here?'' He suddenly asked with a hopeful smile. Yasaka gave him a deadpanned stare before sighing eventually.

* * *

Naruto released a content sigh as he was currently lying inside a bathtub. His body, with the exception of his head and shoulders, was completely submerged underneath the hot water.

Yasaka had graciously offered them a room… Well not really as he had to practically beg her but nonetheless, she had allowed them to stay here either for a single night or a few days. That was up to them to decide.

Suddenly, a pair of pale, slender arms wrapped themself around his neck from behind. Followed by a pair of fleshy mounds surrounding each side of his head. Naruto let his head rest backwards as he brought one of his hands up to the ones resting on his chest and intertwined their fingers together.

''You wish to join me, Kuroka?'' He spoke up after a moment.

He received no reply, verbally at least as the sound of clothes hitting the floor reached his ears and the arms around his neck retreated. From the corner of his eyes he watched as Kuroka walked over till she stood at the side of the bathtub, his eyes trailing over her naked form as Kuroka merely flashed him a sultry smile as she noticed his gaze.

Lifting up one of her legs -and giving Naruto a good view of her lower lips- she stepped inside. A rumbling noise escaping her throat at the feeling of the hot water touching her skin.

'' _Nyaa~_ '' She moaned out is relief as she sank down completely, lying in between his legs, her back resting against his chest. The hot water stopping just above her bust and allowed her head to lean back.

They sat like that for minutes, both enjoying the other's presence as Naruto made sure to keep the water temperature up by using Matatabi's chakra. Eventually though he sighed as he grabbed the shampoo bottle nearby and let a bit splash into his hand, rubbing them together before placing them on Kuroka's head. His fingers combing through her long, black tresses, fingers massaging her scalp. Despite her attempts, Kuroka couldn't help but purr at his touch.

Suddenly, without a warning Kuroka turned around. His breath hitched as her legs rested on his, their crotches touching.

'' _Kuroka_..'' He hissed out with narrowed eyes as she smiled coyly.

''What's wrong nya?'' Kuroka asked pretending not to notice what's bothering him. Instead she returned the favor as she ran her shampoo covered hands through his blond lock, marveling at just how soft his hair was.

''Did you make any progress with my sister, nya?'' She asked while she kept her actions.

''Mhmm.'' He hummed. ''I got her to be more comfortable around me by giving out a welcoming aura…'' He stifled a yawn. ''Because she's a Youkai and uses Chakra only she is affected instead of Rias' whole peerage.''

Washing the shampoo out of his hair he got excited at the next step he knew that was coming.

' _The soap part, yes~!'_ He cheered inwardly.

'' **Damn it! This girl has turned him into a complete pervert.''** Kurama grumbled from inside the seal as he was able to see what he was currently experiencing.

'' **Mah, relax Kurama~''** Matatabi commented from her spot next to him. **''Little Naruto-kun has finally grown up and experienced the pleasure of flesh.''** Her two flaming tails waved behind her in anticipation. **''Can't really blame him, i approve of his choice in a mate. A kitten just like myself.''** She shed a tear.

' _ **Tch, crazy feline, she's not even the same species…'**_ He muttered before looking away as Matatabi seemed to glare at him. After what seemed like forever she stopped scrutinizing him in favor for seeing what was happening with their host.

Small moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as she let his hands roam her body unperturbed. He cupped her soap covered breast, or whatever managed to fit in his palms at least. She yelped as he pinched her nipples and playfully glared at him whereas he just smiled.

''Want to get dried off and continue in the bedroom?'' He whispered in her ears that twitched in response.

''Yes nya!'' She wanted it. This… foreplay if you could call it that had gotten her all hot and bothered and there was only one way to get rid of it. Naruto gave her a smile and kissed her before he got out while carrying her. Once more using fire natured chakra to dry himself and Kuroka off before entering the bedroom that was attached to the room they were currently in.

* * *

The next morning a content looking Kuroka could be seen, humming a soft tune as they all ate breakfast together with the exception of Yasaka's daugher, Kunou. Speaking of which, the woman in question was sending glares into both his own and Kuroka's direction every now and then.

''Say Yasaka, where's your daughter if you don't mind me asking?''

The blonde kitsune swallowed before speaking up. ''Kunou is currently still asleep. She had problems sleeping last night due to certain… noises.''

''Ah…'' He chuckled awkwardly as Kuroka seemingly ignored her. Guess he should've put up a silencing seal or something. It wasn't his fault, really. Kuroka was very needy and when choosing between drawing up a seal or going at it with a hot Nekoshou the choice was clear.

''So… Any plans on what you are going to do next?''

''Mhmm, not really since the first reason for coming here has turned out to be useless we don't really have anything planned for a couple of days when Sasuke, Kuroka and myself will be visiting our home for business.''

''Oh…'' She said sounding somewhat sad while casting a downwards glance. She honestly would like for them -mainly him- to stay here for much longer. But she understood after he had explained what his business entailed yesterday. Maybe though… maybe she could get some alone time with him as long as she could keep Kuroka away from him.

Yasaka nodded slightly, planning was needed if she wanted to get something out of his stay here and well, kitsune are said to be tricksters.

''So, do you have any plans for today?''

Naruto shook his head before looking at Kuroka who likewise shook her head.

Good. Yasaka thought.

''Perhaps you should look around, visit a few shops or take a walk through the parks around here.'' She suggested.

Naruto and Kuroka shared a look before the latter shrugged her shoulder. It wouldn't hurt to see if there's anything of interest here. Not to mention that from what he had heard there were some interesting items to be bought in shops around here.

An hour later Naruto and Kuroka were walking through the streets of Kyoto, Sasuke apparently having other plans. Which? They didn't know.

It was still quite surprising how easily Youkai or any supernatural in general was able to blend in with the human population. All because humans had very little if none magic reserves was what they called it. And those who did have them would often be unaware which resulted in them not paying any attention to such details. After all, how would they train in the art of sensing people if they weren't aware they were holding such power in the first place.

But for him it was still quite a shock as he watched humans interact with disguised Youkai without any idea. He wondered though… Would they act any differently if they would be able to see their animal features?

Back when he was younger he was considered a demon by the population of Konoha and those people should know better. Though some of it was written off due to the whisker marks he had on his cheeks, something no other Jinchuuriki before him held. But seeing these humans interact with them without any prejudice caused a slight pang to form within him which he suppressed. He had already accepted that the Third Hokage was a shrewd man who had no problems manipulating a small child into becoming the Hokage of a village that despised your existence until more than a decade later.. Something about for the good of the village or whatever.

Pah, those were just meager excuses as there was no solid reason for his treatment. The whole ''Other villages would wage war upon Konoha once news would reach them they had no Jinchuuriki'' Was a bullshit excuse as well. Especially since they knew his mother, Kushina and the previous jinchuuriki had died. After all, a Jinchuuriki dies once their Bijuu is extracted so why had they not waged a war on Konoha soon after news reached them that the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha? Even his father, The Yondaime Hokage had perished who was one of the main reasons the other villages had halted their warmongering ways.

Kuroka looked to her side as if sensing his slowly diminishing mood and moved a bit closer to him.

''Are you alright, nya?''

Naruto snapped out of his reminiscing thoughts hearing Kuroka's voice. ''Uh, i mean, yes.'' He shook his head slightly and directed a smile towards her. ''Just had some bad memories that came up. Don't worry though as i'm fine.'' Kuroka looked unsure but didn't voice her concerns as they walked.

Then, without a warning her grabbed Kuroka's hand and increased his pace of walking. Kuroka looked like she wanted to complain but didn't get the chance as Naruto's pace offered her no time to ask where she was leading him.

He stopped in front of a small, old looking shop. On a first glance it didn't even look like an actual shop but an abandoned building instead, one you could easily look past in favor for the stores on each side of the building that looked much more vibrant.

''What's wrong nya?'' Kuroka asked as she noticed him staring intently at the building they stopped in front of.

''I… am not sure?'' He replied sounding confused. ''Something about this.. I can sense a weird energy emanating from here. Though i have to say i didn't expect well, this.'' He gestured towards the building that looked like it could break down while they were staring at it.

Shrugging his shoulders he stepped forward, pushing the door open. Kuroka released a soft hiss as it creaked, the sound undoubtedly amplified due to her being a Nekoshou. It was dark inside, much darker than he would've expected since the sun shined straight onto the windows.

There was a lot of dust as well, like someone hadn't cleaned in forever. Neither were really bothered by it though as long as they didn't breath it in as they both had faced and handled worse situations.

They made their way to the counter, the floor creaking with each step they took. Stopping, they both looked down at the glass that made up the counter. Behind it were several old yet beautiful looking pieces of jewelry one wouldn't expect to find in a place like this. Even he had to blink, thinking he was imagining it.

His eyes landed on a peculiar piece.

It was a necklace, which, at a first glance didn't look like anything special. A pure black chain, literally as it seemed like it was sucking up light the longer he stared at it. Attached to it was a half moon, one that was a brilliant white of color with a small circle floating next to it that seemed to give off some sort of glow? Naruto wasn't sure but it seemed that this item was the source of the weird power he felt which, now that he was closer to it felt vaguely familiar.

'' _Kurama, any idea what this is supposed to be?''_ He asked his tenant.

From inside the seal Kurama opened his eyes. His blood red staring at the same thing his jailer was seeing and couldn't help but let his eyes widen and straighten himself.

'' _ **Brat, where are you and do you know what you are currently looking at?''**_

'' _I'm currently in a small shop with Kuroka that is located in Kyoto. As for what it is? Well it's obviously a necklace but that's not what you mean i guess, so no. I can say that it gives of a slightly familiar sense of power.''_

'' _ **Naruto, find the owner of the shop and ask to buy it. I don't know how it arrived here but make sure you manage to buy it.''**_

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he sensed wariness in the great Bijuu. Something that was worth paying attention to as something that can cause even someone as powerful as Kurama to become wary was something he couldn't ignore.

''Are you interested in anything?'' A sudden voice spoke up which caused both to jump slightly and look glare at the intruder.

The intruder that turned out to be an old lady who seemed to be in her late 80's if the wrinkles that covered her face were an indication to go by. Said woman gave them a smile which showed them she had lost most of her teeth before glancing at the necklace he was looking at.

''Well, are you interested in buying something?''

''Ah.. Yes.'' He said surprising Kuroka who looked at him. He pointed at the necklace that had gotten his interest before looking up at the old woman. ''How much for that one?''

''Hmm?'' The woman looked at to where he was pointing at before looking back at him. ''Are you sure you want that one?''

Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. ''Yes, something about it just calls out to me.''

The older woman didn't comment further on it and retrieved the necklace as she put on top of the counter allowing both parties to get a better look at it. Kuroka marveled at the piece of jewelry and unknown to Naruto could feel something coming from it as well.

''35 thousand yen for that one.'' She said.

''That cheap?'' He blurted out surprised having expected it to be much, much more.

The woman nodded her head. ''Yes, i've held onto it for years trying to find a buyer. I thought i would die before i managed to sell it but here you are.'' She gave them a toothless smile.

Naruto didn't reply as he retrieved his wallet and paid for the item before looking at Kuroka and asking if she wanted anything. The Nekoshou gave the items a look over before shaking her head.

''No thank you nya.'' Naruto shrugged before he bid the woman a farewell and left the store with Kuroka in tow.

''Want to get something to eat?'' He asked her as they walked into the directions of various restaurants.

''Yes nya! I heard they have _great~_ sushi around here.'' Or at least Yasaka had informed her of that but still… She was part Nekomata and like a cat she loved fish.

He laughed softly softly and let her lead this time. Content with watching her shapely behind as they traversed the narrow streets.

* * *

''Mou~ You're no fun.'' Was the first thing Naruto and Kuroka heard as they returned to their temporary residence.

Walking into the living room they came across an amusing sight of an annoyed Sasuke doing his best to ignore Yasaka's daughter, Kunou. Which seemed to be working if her pouting was any indication.

''Never was one for children were you, Sasuke?'' Naruto's voice caused the to shift their attention towards him. ''Though i do wonder how you will recreate the Uchiha Clan if you don't like children to begin with…'' He said with a mock sigh as he plopped down onto the couch next to Kunou and began to play with her tails. Kuroka took a seat nearby and watched as he seemed to be wrestling with the younger Kyuubi's tails, trying to capture them whilst she moved them away.

He was good with kids, she noted and stored that information in her mind. It would be important for the father of her future children, the man that would help her rebuild her race to hate his own children. Then again, he had never done anything outright that indicated he hated or at least held any dislike for them but it's always nice to have some fears confirm or refuted, she mused.

Kunou turned around and slowly made her way towards him, she surprised them all as she leaped at him. Naruto's reflexes kicked in as he easily caught her as Kunou, much to his awkwardness began rubbing herself against him. His attempts to remove her were all futile as she had a mean grip for her age.

''You are warm.'' She said as she curled up against him trying to bask in it as much as she could. Naruto guessed she was talking about his aura which was both warm and inviting from what he had been told numerous times. The fact that it affected Youkai so much and not Shinobi -with the exception that while they could feel it they didn't react the same way to it- was most likely was due to their senses being enhanced far above them or any normal human.

''So, what have you been doing all day, hm?'' He asked Sasuke once Kunou had stopped wiggling and settled for resting in his embrace. Something that was new for her as the only one to ever hold her like such was her mother and even then she didn't feel at peace like she did now.

Sasuke casted a glance at him before moving to the almost asleep Kyuubi. ''Nothing much really… Been just resting here, bored out of my mind until she came along.'' He motioned over to Kunou who had dozed off by now. ''And she started to annoy me until you two came in.''

Naruto hummed. ''Well me and Kuroka didn't do much either. We walked around for a bit until we came across a little shop. I bought this necklace…'' He motioned for Kuroka to show it to him. Kuroka removed the necklace she had placed around her neck after asking Naruto if she could. ''I could sense some sort of familiar energy coming from it, even Kurama urged me to get it.'' Sasuke inspected the necklace, his sharingan activated as he looked it over before handing it back once he was done. ''Despite that though he didn't tell me exactly what it is that caught his attention… furry asshole. We then had lunch at some sushi place not too far away from here before we returned and came across you two.''

A set of footsteps heading their way caused them all to look in said direction. Walking towards them was Yasaka currently wearing a shrine maiden outfit. Her long, blonde tails swaying gently behind her. ''Have you seen my daughter?''

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he held an amused expression before looking down to the left of him. Following his gaze she saw her daughter cuddled up into him much to her relief. ''Ah, good. I was worried as i couldn't find her after she left when i told her i was busy. She didn't take that very well and ran off, i couldn't sense her either with how potent both your presences are.'' She gave Sasuke a glance. ''Though i see she was just fine, i hope she didn't bother you.''

''Don't worry.'' Naruto said cutting Sasuke off from speaking up what would no doubt be a complaint. ''As you can see she's been good, a bit clingy though.'' To prove his point he tried to move his arm that was wrapped around her only to be met with resistance in the form of her tails.

''I'm sorry.'' Yasaka apologized with a slight bow of her head, her ears twitching.

''Eh, what for? I don't mind it, really.'' He really didn't, the fact that she was adorable helped the situation as well. He gave her another look and noticed her mouth was opened slightly as small snores escaped her.

''Okay then.'' Her expression softened as she looked at the two before moving over to Kuroka. ''I'm going to prepare dinner for us, do you wish to join me?'' Kuroka looked at Naruto who gave her a nod, signifying she should accept it.

''Sure nya~ Though i'm not a good cook…'' She looked at her feet in embarrassment. Naruto would usually cook for her unless they were going out.

Yasaka waved off her concerns. ''Don't worry, if worse comes to worse i can always help you. I'm sure Naruto-kun would love for you to cook him dinner someday.''

New determination seemed to fill her as she looked up at her with fire in her eyes and stood up, not noticing Yasaka's adding of the affectionate suffix to Naruto's name. ''Let's go nya!'' She moved past her towards where the kitchen was located.

''So…'' Sasuke said once both women had left. ''What's up with you and Yasaka?''

His head snapped towards his friend as he gave an awkward chuckle. ''Ehehehe… you see…''

* * *

End Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

''Naruto, are you up?'' Came the muffled voice from Sasuke from the other side of the door.

A groan was all he got in reply as slowly a pair of eyelids fluttered open, revealing a set of blue orbs that looked like they wanted to go back to sleep. He tried bringing one of his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, only for said appendage to not move a bit. Trying it again, this time with the other arm he ran into the same problem.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion he managed to glance down, his gaze coming to rest on two bundles of hair, one being blond while the other being black. ' _Did we…_ 'His eyebrows rose as he slightly moved his hands underneath the covers, rubbing it against the apparent naked flesh of the two women resting on his chest.

''Damn i'm good…'' He mumbled as he kept up his ministrations till he felt them wake up. Looking around in the dark room he managed to make out a small table not too far from the bed they were laying in. On top of it was the most likely cause for their current situation as he could see several empty Sake bottles laying on their sides.

Two sets of soft groans caused him to look down as he noticed they were about to wake up.

The last thing Yasaka thought she would see when she woke up was a similar set of eyes to her own. She could see the surprise on them as the owner of the pair of eyes was looking at her. Before she could say anything another voice interrupted her. ''Morning…'' Both their heads snapped to the side as they came across the half asleep visage.

''...Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka was the one to speak.

''Yes?''

''Why i am here, in bed with you and her?'' She wiggled around a bit. ''And why am i naked?''

''Because of that.'' He seemed to be looking at something she wasn't able to see from where she was currently laying. Kuroka removed herself from his arm before moving so she was sitting up and stretched her limbs. Not bothered by the two sets of eyes that were looking at her nude body as she did so before she glanced to where he was looking.

''Mmm… Last night was amazing nya~'' She purred out before turning herself around so she was facing him. ''Never knew i was into other women…'' Yasaka's eyes widened at the insinuation before she shot up and quickly regretting the decision as she felt her head was ready to explode.

''Are you alright?'' He asked concerned as he sat up himself. He pressed his right hand against her forehead before it was enveloped in a golden aura. Yasaka felt warmth spreading through her body starting from her head, her headache slowly disappearing and closed her eyes. ''Better?'' She opened her eyes and nodded with a smile.

''What about you?'' He looked at Kuroka who shook her head.

''I'm fine nya.'' He looked at her to see if she was sure before nodding.

''What happened last night…'' He mused as he looked at the several pieces of clothing that were sprawled out through the room.

''I know nya!'' Kuroka spoke up causing both Naruto and Yasaka to look at her. ''We got drunk and then had lots of sex~'' She nodded to herself missing the two sets of deadpan stares she was receiving.

Yasaka turned her head to Naruto and gave him a ''Is she serious?' look which he replied to by shrugging his shoulders. She had her moments and he wasn't going to reprimand her on them just like he used to or perhaps still did have them. They were what made Kuroka… well Kuroka. It was part of her personality which made him enjoy being around her.

Suddenly the door to their room was thrown open as Sasuke walked in. ''Naruto wake up damn-'' His words died in his throat as he looked at the scene that was before him. Naruto was there, naked from the chest up a blanket thankfully covering the parts he'd rather not see. That was not what he was looking at though as he was watching the nude forms of Naruto's girlfriend, Kuroka and Yasaka, the woman who had offered them a place to stay. His eyes swept over their feminine forms, sharingan unknowingly activating to capture the moment, ingraining itself in his memories.

A slight spike in chakra shook him out of his stupor as he realised what he was doing and quickly turned around, door closing behind him as he left the room.

Well then…'' Naruto trailed off as the two women turned to face him. He looked at Kuroka with a curious expression, something she noticed as she shuffled underneath his stare.

''What… nya?'' She asked softly.

''Are you… uhm,'' He gestured between Yasaka and himself nervously.

''Nyahaha.'' Naruto blinked as she laughed, not the reaction he was expecting. ''Of course i am nya! I'll share you with the fox. Just know that i will be the first to have your babies and no one else.'' A drop of sweat ran down the back of their heads as they heard that. ''Speaking of which…'' He was caught off guard as she suddenly jumped him, hands on his shoulders as she looked into his eyes. ''When are you going to put a baby in me, nyaaaa?!'' She whined.

Yasaka's eyes widened whereas he himself blushed at her words. ''Relax, if it happens it happens. We aren't using any protection of sorts due to how low birth-rates for supernatural are. Youkai are an exception as you told me since there's almost a 100% chance of pregnancy during mating season. So if you really want to get pregnant we'll just have to wait till you're in heat.'' Despite knowing what he said was true she still pouted before she felt herself being pulled into a hug. He ran one hand through her long black hair, his cheek pressed against her own. ''I know you want to rebuilt your race Kuroka-chan but you have to be patient, okay? It will happen and i know you'd make a great mother.''

''...Thank you.'' Her reply was soft but he heard it clearly as he felt her increase the pressure of their embrace. After a moment they broke off and he planted a kiss on her cheek before looking at Yasaka.

''Let's get going, as much as i would love to stay here with both of you we all have other business to attend. Not to mention Kunou must be wondering were her mother is at.'' Yasaka quickly agreed with him as she stepped off of the bed and started collecting her clothes, Kuroka and Naruto quickly following her, they could take a shower later.

''Kaa-san!'' Kunou exclaimed and ran towards her mother as she saw her enter the room followed closely behind by Naruto and Kuroka.

* * *

Yasaka embraced her daughter who returned the hug whilst the other two sat down next to Sasuke. Breaking the hug, Kunou scrunched her eyebrows together and started sniffing her. ''Kaa-san, why do you smell like… like Naruto-san?'' She tilted her head cutely, her gaze moving towards him.

''Oh! That is because…'' A small blush adored her cheeks as she tried to find the correct words for it. ''Because i slept in his room.'' She carefully worded it.

Once more her eyebrows furrowed together as she took a few steps closer to Naruto who looked at her curiously.

''Daddy!''

The moment she said that word each and everyone there aside from Kunou choked on their spit. Yasaka's eyes widened to their extremes and before she could tell her she was wrong Kunou had already jumped onto his lap and was hugging him.

Feeling her small body hug him snapped him out of his stupor. He noticed Yasaka's apologetic look and shook his head at her before giving her a smile and returned Kunou's hug.

''How long have you been awake?'' He asked Sasuke suddenly after realizing Kunou wasn't going to move from her current spot.

''Hn, an hour or so i think. I came across her,'' He pointed at Kunou. ''In the living room wondering where her mother was since she apparently wasn't in her own room, which we now know why, i decided to wake you up. Not to mention that it's quite late compared to usual.'' Sasuke pointed at the clock that showed it was close to noon. ''How do you even get drunk? I thought those Bijuu would make sure you stay sober.''

''I don't know man…'' He muttered as he looked at Kuroka who shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly her stomach growled followed by his own.

''Ara, it seems somebody is hungry.'' Yasaka mused before her own stomach made itself known. ''And i guess i am as well… Kuroka,'' She called out to the Nekoshou. ''Let's us make lunch.''

Her eyes lit up as she was addressed. ''O-of course Yasaka nya~'' She followed after the blonde kitsune woman who was heading for the kitchen.

''So, it seems you have a new daughter.'' Sasuke teased him as Kunou backed away slightly and send him a confused look.

''Yea, yea whatever teme. You're just upset i have more candidates to rebuild my clan with than you do.'' Sasuke frowned at that. ''The fact that Kuroka approves is even better.'' Sasuke couldn't help but let a shocked expression form.

''When does Ophis send us back?'' He abruptly changed the subject causing Naruto to close his eyes in thought.

''It should be any day now. I said a month but never gave a specific date so i'm not sure…'' His eye twitched slightly as he heard Naruto's answer. ''Not to mention Ophis is… well something else when it comes to conversations.''

Sighing, Naruto leant back into the couch while bringing Kunou with him. He brought one of his hands up and scratched her where her ears were hidden gaining a pleased purr from the young girl.

Soon the smell of food reached their senses. Naruto looked down and met Kunou's eyes before he stared at her expectantly. Kunou being a child didn't understand and stared right back

And stared.

And stared.

...And stared…

Finally she blinked and it gave enough time for Naruto to lift himself off of the couch while carrying her to the source of the delicious smelling food. Entering the kitchen they saw several plates filled with food which if they were anyone else it would look like a bit much for something as lunch. But they were two shinobi who required a lot of food and three Youkai, two of which were Kyuubi's.

''Looks delicious…'' He said before putting Kunou in one of the chairs, he himself taking the one next to her.

''Thank you nya~'' She blushed slightly at the praise before she sat down next to him. Yasaka taking the other empty seat on Kunou's side. With Sasuke being Sasuke he just took the seat closest to him.

''This… is really good.'' Naruto commented as he took a large bite of one of the many dishes. Kuroka beamed as she was the one who made it and gave a victorious smirk towards Yasaka who in turn narrowed her eyes at the feline woman.

Suddenly a different dish was pushed into his face by Yasaka. ''Try this one Naruto-kun, i'm sure you like it even more than the one you just tasted.'' With a shrug he did what was suggested and took another bite.

''Mhmm, you're right it does taste better…'' He took another bite as Yasaka looked at Kuroka and stuck her tongue out. Kuroka met Yasaka's gaze as lightning seemed to spark between them.

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh as he did his best to ignore the two women who were shoving food down his mouth in an attempt to earn him over. Glancing at Kunou, a sweat drop formed as he saw that she was ignoring what was going around her as she casually ate her food. Almost as if this were a daily occurrence.

* * *

Eventually they managed to finish eating lunch as Naruto finally told them both their food tasted great, was amazing and that he was lucky for for having the privilege to taste it.

''Need any help?'' He asked Yasaka as he noticed she was busy washing the dishes.

She spotted him from the corner of her eye. ''If you want to.'' She motioned over to where a towel was hanging. He flashed her a smile before moving to stand beside her, drying off any wet plates and utensils she handed over.

As he dried off the wet plates they started some small talk, mostly about unimportant stuff while others were a bit more private. Despite that though he still answered the best he could.

* * *

In the living room Kuroka could be seen laying on her chest watching tv, her feet up in the air moving lazily behind her. Sasuke sat not too far away from her, he too looking at the television that was reporting on current news.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he sensed a higher than average amount of energy moving towards them. He was somewhat confused as it held a somewhat familiar feeling to it yet he couldn't quite place it. Kuroka noticed him freezing up for a moment but didn't comment on it as she wasn't interested in his business. Unless it had to do with Naruto, her younger sister or getting pregnant she let it fly over her.

A knock on the door was heard followed by footsteps coming out of the kitchen. Kuroka moved to the side, allowing Naruto to sit down as he rested her feet on his lap. Kuroka mewled as she felt him massage her calves all the way down to her feet. Her enhanced senses allowing her to hear Yasaka talk to someone, a woman from what she could understand.

'' _Nyaa~''_ She moaned as she felt him loosening up her muscles, one by one. His fingers doing wonders to the soles of her feet.

Two sets of footsteps headed their way. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he felt his chakra give off the feeling of shock. And looking at him he was surprised to see him holding an expression he never thought he would see. If Kuroka wasn't laying on him he would've loved to take a picture of his face to capture the moment.

''Y-you…'' Sasuke could barely form the words as he stared at her.

Curious he turned his head and allowed his gaze to rest on the woman standing next to Yasaka. She had long, straight silver hair and appeared to be in her late teens. A few inches taller than Yasaka was and was wearing what Naruto thought to be some kind of armor.

''You know her, Sasuke?''

The silver haired woman turned to look at him, seemingly in thought if she knew him. ''I'm Rossweisse, who are you?'' She said after she couldn't find any memory of him.

''Uzumaki Naruto, unfortunate friend of Sasuke over there.'' He pointed at the black haired boy.

''I'm Kuroka nya~'' A pair of thin, black tails rose up and 'waved' at Rossweisse. She recognized the name and was about to go on the defensive when Naruto shook his head at her.

''Relax, as you see she's quite… docile.'' He tried to search for the correct term to use as he gave her ass a nice squeeze gaining a delirious hiss from her. ''So Rossweisse huh, what brings you here? It seems Sasuke knows or at least recognizes you.''

''Yes, he should.'' She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke who met hers unflinchingly. ''Lord Odin sent me here. He found out that you and me… that we…'' She blushed in embarrassment.

''Yes?''

''He found out that i slept with you.''

Sasuke blinked. ''So?''

''So he ordered me to search for you and stay by your side.''

''W-what?!''

''Lord Odin ordered me to stay with you. He was annoying me that i never had a boyfriend,'' She twitched slightly at that. ''and that i would stay a virgin forever. So when i told him i lost it to you he gave me an order that required me to stay with you. Not to mention that he found out both of you are the source of the large energy surge that was felt throughout the world a while back.''

''I see,'' It was Naruto that spoke. ''Say Rossweisse, does anyone else know we are the source of that power or is he the only one?''

''Lord Odin said that as far as he knew, Devils are not aware of that peculiar fact. He's unsure about Angels as they're… well more secretive.''

''That's good. Well, welcome i guess.''

''Hold on for a moment!'' Sasuke interrupted. ''I don't think this is a good idea because you know…'' He glared at Naruto.

''Meh~ She can be the first step towards the recreation of your clan!'' Said girl in question blushed at what he was implying. ''I mean, you gotta start somewhere. I already have two while you have none, or one i guess.'' He looked at the blushing woman. ''Does she not fit your criteria of what you're looking for? She's hell a lot better than the women back home, no?''

Sasuke looked her over intently and had to admit she was indeed better than any girl from Konoha. Those girls who would fawn after him for every little thing he would do. Not to mention that she's a warrior, a strong one if her relationship with Odin was any indication. Yes, he knew who Odin was. After all they had read through several hundreds of books that had to do with myths, legends and gods since they actually existed in this world.

''Well Rossweisse-san, i welcome you... i guess?'' Yasaka spoke. ''You can stay in Sasuke's room. I'm sure both of you would enjoy that.'' She couldn't help but tease the poor girl.

''Huh….'' He looked at the awkward acting Sasuke now that Rossweisse was sitting barely a feet away from him. ''I wonder if this will put a stop to your flings with all those random girls and instead focus that energy into making little Uchiha babies. Unless those flings with girls is just a front that you're really into guys? Well i'd say i'm flattered but i actually like girls.'' He smiled apologetically not noticing his twitching eyes.

''Naruto…'' He growled out his name. ''One of these days i'm going to kill you…''

Naruto scoffed. ''You said that before, tried as well.'' He waved off his threats as just that, a threat.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance before he began to brood causing him to roll his eyes.

''This is awkward nya.'' Kuroka twisted herself around so she was able to get a proper look of the newcomer.

''A Valkyrie?'' She asked with a tilt of her head.

A nod was her reply.

Kuroka gained a thoughtful expression as she stroked her chin, absently taking notice that Naruto was still massaging her feet which felt quite nice. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers. ''I know who you are nya! You are Rossweisse, the Valkyrie who never had a boyfriend!'' Hearing her degrading nickname Rossweisse couldn't keep the scowl that was forming while trying to keep the tears at bay.

''Ouch!'' Kuroka exclaimed as Naruto pinched one of her toes. She looked at Naruto who held a disapproving frown and shook his head at her.

''That's not nice Kuroka-chan. Look, she's about to break down in tears.'' Looking at her Kuroka noticed that he was indeed correct and bowed her head in apology.

''Sorry nya~''

''Sasuke, aren't you going to comfort your girlfriend? What kind of shitty boyfriend are you…''

''She's not my girlfriend.''

''Hmmm.'' He looked at her before looking back at Sasuke. ''Yes she is.

''No, she is not.''

''She is.''

''She's not.

''Is.''

''Is not.''

''IS.''

''IS NOT!''

''Bleh, denial is the first step towards acceptance. Just looking at you i can already feel the love growing.'' He received two deadpanned stares. ''Trust me, i'm a sage, beings that hold immense wisdom so if i say you two are perfect for another you really are.''

''Just because you know Senjutsu does not make you that kind of sage you stupid idiot.'' Laughter was heard once Sasuke finished speaking

''Kuroka~'' He whined as he heard her laugh at him. ''Do you wish for me to stop?'' He looked at her feet that were still resting on his lap. Kuroka quickly shook her head negative. ''Then stop laughing!'' He barked at her. She did her best but a few giggles escaped her despite her efforts much to his ire.

''Fine, fine. Ruin the fun nya~''

An awkward silence reigned, one that was amplified with Rossweisse presence among them. She seemed to be struggling with either remaining quiet or wishing to speak to Sasuke.

''Uh-oh.'' Was all Naruto managed to say before he had to keep himself from collapsing. Weakly looking up he noticed Sasuke was having the same problem as his eyes unconsciously changed to their Mangekyou form.

Before either Kuroka or Rossweisse could voice their worries the immense pressure that weighed them down, one the other two in the room were unable to feel was gone, leaving not a single trace behind.

''Not again…'' Naruto muttered as this was almost the exact same thing that had happened last time they met aside from the fact that he was able to fight it off by channeling some Rikudo chakra.

Appearing before them out of nothing, floating silently mid-air was Ophis. Still in her child-like state.

''Ah- uh..'' Rossweisse was unable to form proper words as she knew who it was that was there before her. After all, there were only two beings said to be so strong one was unable to sense them. However, Naruto and Sasuke almost collapsed just before she showed up which seemed to imply they were able to sense her overbearing power? It was a haunting thought, really. As she wondered just how powerful those two really were.

''What do you want Ophis?'' The Dragon God glanced at Naruto for a moment.

''It is time.''

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. ''I see.''

''What?'' He asked as he noticed Ophis looking expectantly at him. ''Fine…'' He made a shooing gesture with one of his hands. ''Let us say goodbye. We'll meet you outside of Kyoto or something.'' Rossweisse looked shocked at how he was treating one of the strongest beings but was unable to voice her disapproval out of fear.

''Very well.'' With that said Ophis disappeared.

''Well… Let's say goodbye to Yasaka and thank her for allowing her to stay here.'' He removed Kuroka's feet from his lap much to her dismay before he stood up.

Just as he was about to make his way towards her location the person in question walked in. ''Naruto-kun, do you-'' She stopped mid sentence and looked around. ''I-is there anything wrong?''

Naruto nodded. ''Ophis just now appeared. It's time for us to leave.''

''Oh.'' She frowned in disappointment, having looked forward to spend more time together. ''I understand.'' Naruto didn't like the expression she held and took a few steps towards her till they were standing face-to-face. Before anyone could question him he gently pressed his lips against her own, surprising both her and Rossweisse at the fact that he was kissing the current Youkai leader. Coming over her initial shock she quickly returned the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth where she met his.

After a minute or two he disengaged from the lip-lock, leaving a panting Yasaka looking lustfully at him. ''Sorry Yasaka-chan, you'll have to wait for next time for more.''

Pouting, Yasaka nonetheless nodded.

''Here,'' Yasaka watched as he bit one of his fingers, smearing a few droplets of blood over what seemed like a tattoo before much to her surprise a cloud of smoke appeared. ''Give this to Kunou, tell her it's a gift from me.'' Yasaka watched the item he was holding in his outstretched hand. It was a necklace, a different one from the one he had bought earlier as this one held a green gem.

Naruto looked as she accepted it before inspecting it intently. It was the necklace he had gotten from Tsunade all those years ago. He had gotten it repaired by using his own chakra after it had gotten broken during the fight against Orochimaru.

''Chakra?'' Yasaka asked as she looked at him. He nodded his head.

''Yes, it hold some of my chakra. Try channeling your own.'' Raising one of her eyebrows she nonetheless did what he asked and channeled a small amount of her own power towards the item. She immediately felt a comforting warmth surrounding her as the necklace gave of a green-yellowish glow.

''Thank you, i'm sure she'll love it.'' She gave him a beautiful smile causing a slight blush to form on his cheeks.

Kuroka did not like that as she quickly moved up to him and grabbed his hand with her own. ''We have to go. I don't think Ophis-sama likes to wait nya~'' Naruto sent Yasaka and apologetic look who merely giggled and waved him off.

''Hope to see you soon Naruto-kun~'' She watched their retreating form before releasing a sigh.

''What to do now..'' She looked around. ''At least he took care of my dry spell…''

''Kaa-san?'' Yasaka twirled around to see Kunou walking up to her.

''Yes, musume?''

Kunou looked around in the now empty room. ''Did they all leave?'' She asked in disappointment while tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes.

Yasaka frowned as she kneeled down before pulling her in a hug. ''They did musume, they had their own work to do.'' She leaned back before pulling out the item Naruto had given her. ''Here Kunou, someone has left you a gift.'' She presented the necklace to her who looked curiously at the piece of jewelry.

''A necklace?'' She asked with a tilt of her head.

''Yes, Naruto-kun had given it to you as a present.'' She nodded before moving her around so she could place i around her neck. ''Turn around for me?'' Kunou did what was asked. ''Beautiful, channel a bit of power to it Kunou dear.'' Furrowing her eyebrows she did what her mother requested and suddenly felt like she was being hugged by Naruto once more.

''Naruto said to channel a bit of power to make you feel safe. So if you miss him just use your own power and you will feel his presence that is within the necklace.'' Kunou looked at the necklace in both wonder and amazement. ''Now, how about we play a game hm? I think a break from work won't hurt.'' Her eyes lit up at the prospect of spending time with her mother.

''Yay~!''

* * *

Their group stood a few miles away from Kyoto in an empty clearing, waiting. Naruto, Sasuke and Rossweisse having changed into more casual clothes. Kuroka on the other hand went completely opposite after hearing that the weather there was nice all around. No, she instead had opted for wearing her usual yet highly revealing kimono. Naruto didn't complain for two reasons. One was because it was nice to look at and the other was because kimono's were often worn back home.

Before anyone could complain the air shimmered and Ophis suddenly appeared. This time carefully concealing her power as to not gain a reaction of either two boys.

''Ready?''

The group looked at another. Sasuke and Naruto were ready, both having sealed up their important stuff already and left behind several clones whom held a decent amount of chakra to last.

Kuroka was ready as well, having been so for a while.

The only one who looked somewhat uncertain was Rossweisse who despite having gotten an order still wasn't sure if that included her spending time in what amounts to a terrorist group.

Oh well. She shrugged, orders are orders.

Seeing each of them ready a portal appeared in the air in front of them.

Sparing Ophis one last glance Naruto was first to enter followed by Kuroka, Sasuke and Rossweisse at last.

* * *

''Wow~'' Kuroka said as her amber eyes looked around in wonder. ''The air here is so clean nya!'' She took several deep breaths, basking in the scent of nature itself. They were currently standing in a grassy field that seemed to go on for miles on each side they looked.

''Judging from the greenery i guess we're in Land of Fire?''

''Land of Fire?'' Kuroka repeated confused.

''Yes, our… world is basically one large continent divided by several small countries and five big ones. Those five are Land of Fire, Land of Lightning, Land of Stone, Land of sand and Land of Water.'' He then looked at Sasuke. ''Any idea which direction Konoha is?''

Sasuke looked at him before glancing around. ''No.'' He replied with a shrug eliciting a twitch from him.

Taking a deep breath he ran one of his hands through his hair before he decided to just start moving in a certain direction. If they're lucky they were heading towards Konoha otherwise it would be a small detour.

Kuroka quickly catched up so she was walking next to him. Sasuke behind while Rossweisse tried to awkwardly blend in while trying to not annoy Sasuke. Something that was quite hard in his own experience.

Eventually they made it to a lush forest.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped, alerting the others who quickly did the same.

From seemingly nowhere, several shadows jumped before them.

 _Anbu_ Naruto and Sasuke realised before relaxing as they spotted the anbu tattoo they sported which showed that they aligned to Konoha.

''Who are you and what is your business here?'' One of them spoke. Obviously male from the voice and built they had. Their eyes wandered over the group, stopping and doing a double-take on Kuroka as they looked at her revealing outfit which showed off a lot of her body. Her feline ears along with twin black tails that were poking from behind the kimono adding to attractiveness.

''N-naruto, Sasuke?'' A feminine voice questioned which belonged to a platinum haired woman.

Naruto looked at the owner of the voice, eyes narrowing in thought at the slightly recognizable voice she had. ''...Ino?'' He finally said after a moment of thought.

''It is you two!'' She exclaimed before moving forward in an attempt to embrace them. Her attempt was put on a halt as let out a hiss, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Ino blinked before frowning which went unnoticed due to the mask she wore, wondering who this girl thought she was to stop her from hugging two of her friends that went missing for almost a year. She was a little apprehensive as she seemed on good terms, really good terms as she saw her calm down as Naruto squeezed her hand. She didn't recognize her and someone with a body like hers -one she was quite jealous about- along with those cat ears and tails would definitely be known.

''Relax Kuroka-chan, they wouldn't dare to try anything. I mean, i'm sure they all remember our strength, no?'' He looked at each of them.

''Alright Naruto-kun nya~'' She even had a verbal tic, Ino mused to herself as she looked at the now identified Kuroka.

''Say, we're heading towards Konoha but have no idea how to get there. Mind leading us the way?''

The anbu squad shared glances before resting on them and nodding.

''Sweet! Hold on,'' He looked at Kuroka and Rossweisse. ''Are you familiar with the concept of tree hopping?'' Both girls shook their heads.

''I see…'' Kuroka let out a short yelp as she was swept of her feet and brought into a bridal carry much to her enjoyment as she snuggled into him.

''What?'' Sasuke said upon noticing his gaze lingering on him. ''No.'' He shook his head, he wasn't going to carry her like that.

''Carry her on your back then. God Sasuke, you need to treat your girlfriend better.'' Naruto scolded him. Behind her mask Ino's eyes widened as she heard Naruto speak. That silver haired woman was Sasuke's girlfriend? Sakura will be so devastated, she had been waiting for him to return so he could return her feelings. She had denied various men that were interested in her all in favor for thinking Sasuke would return her love.

Though, the same could be said for Hinata…

Ino looked at Naruto who was saying something to the dark haired woman in his arms, something which made her giggle. Poor Hinata… She, like Sakura had been waiting for Naruto to return her affection. Ever since the Pein invasion where she confessed but didn't receive any reply. She didn't blame him back then though as they were all busy and war broke out shortly after. But she had been gunning for him to return her feelings now that the war had ended. So they could be together like they were supposed to, like fate meant for them. Unfortunately though for her, Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared after the war, no-one knowing where they were even after nation wide searches were conducted. And now, here they both were except Naruto had found somebody else. Somebody who clearly felt the same about him if their interactions were an indicator to go by.

Sighing, Ino shook her head. She would wait till they were back in Konoha to see how this will play out. Perhaps shy Hinata won't be as shy now that her love interest was being lost to someone else?

With that thought Ino, along with her Anbu squad jumped up onto a tree branch before hopping over to the next. Naruto following quickly behind leaving Sasuke and Rossweisse awkwardly standing.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Sasuke sighed before lowering himself. ''Get on my back.'' Not wasting any time Rossweisse quickly did what he asked her to do and felt Sasuke place his hands around her thighs. She didn't get to ponder any further on that as he leaped upwards.

They arrived at Konoha quite quickly using their method of transport.

Naruto was about to put Kuroka down when she interrupted him. ''Carry me nya~'' He looked at her to see if she was serious and after a while decided she was. So, with a shrug he adjusted her so it made both feel more comfortable. Sasuke on the other hand was quick to let the woman walk for herself, not wanting his 'image' ruined.

They entered without any interruptions, most likely due to their anbu escorts as they all looked around. For Sasuke because he had only been here shortly before joining the war and that was along with Orochimaru to get the previous Hokage's to help. For Kuroka and Rossweisse because they never seen a village such as this. While Kyoto came close to it, this one still had something to it which Kyoto had not.

As they were lead to what Naruto presumed was the Hokage tower whispers could be heard as Kuroka's ears twitched in response.

''Hey… aren't they the heroes of the war?'' Kuroka raised an eyebrow at that.

''Mhmm… It is! Wow, i wonder why anbu is there.''

''No idea. Maybe because they were reported missing?''

''Perhaps… And who are they, that black haired girl in Naruto-sama's arms and the silverette near Sasuke-sama?''

''His girlfriend maybe? Look how comfortable she is.''

Naruto rolled his eyes at the whispers sent their way. He barely paid any attention to the praise sent their way, something that he likely wouldn't have done had he not been living in a completely different world for almost an entire year or hung out with Sasuke for so long. His younger self would've basked in the praises though.

Somehow through all of this no-one had commented on Kuroka's feline traits which was quite surprising since they were easy to see. Especially since she insisted on letting them show, not enjoying to hide who she was.

Entering the Hokage tower they were lead upstairs were the anbu proceeded to knock on the door.

''Come in!'' A male voice spoke up much to both Sasuke and his own surprise.

The door opened and Sasuke and Naruto came face-to-face with their own sensei, Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

''Well this is a surprise.'' Kakashi commented as he looked at the shocked faces of two of his students.

* * *

End Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

''...That is quite the story you just told me.'' Kakashi finally muttered out as he looked at the four people present in his office. His eyes which no longer was a single sharingan but just two normal grey looking ones looked them over, taking the opportunity to see just how much his students had changed since he had last seen them.

He noticed Naruto had let his hair grow longer to the point that it almost covered his eyes. It was still as unruly and the same shade of blond as before. The whisker marks on his cheeks were a lot lighter as well. From how he had to look up as they first entered both he and Sasuke had grown quite tall close if not reaching his own height. The second most surprising thing was the fact that there was not a single article of orange visible on his clothing, nothing at all. Though he also noticed that he carried himself different, more relaxed than before. The cause of that probably being Sasuke and the woman sitting on his lap, the one he had his hands wrapped around her waist.

Speaking of which, he looked at the woman who Naruto was holding affectionately.

The woman on his lap was a looker, that was easy to see. Kakashi was able to see her large bust due to the revealing kimono she wore along with her long, slender legs. Exotic looking eyes which held slitted pupils stared amusedly at him as if she knew he was checking her out, which she did not that he knew. She was a beauty, Kakashi mused. Definitely not someone from around here. Even her animal features, the two cat ears and thin black tails seemed to just add to her allure.

Kakashi was sure his sensei, Naruto's father would be very proud man if he was able to see him now. Kushina on the other hand… Kakashi shuddered as he imagined what she would do mainly because she seemed like one to not like this girl, mostly because Kuroka was well.. Not someone like her. On first appearances at least. He had no idea what she was like as she had barely spoke a word aside from introducing herself but seeing how lovey dovey she was with Naruto of all people it shouldn't be too bad.

Moving his gaze over to Sasuke he noticed he still sported his usual bored expression. His hair had grown and was no longer spiky covered the left side of his face. He also seemed to have gained a light, very light tan opposed to his pale skin when he was younger. Despite there being several feet between them Kakashi could feel the overwhelming amount of chakra he was holding back, practically oozing with power. Something he noticed Naruto had no problem with or hid it better.

Then he moved on the the last person, who while standing close to Sasuke showed no signs there was something between them like the other two in his office. Perhaps Sakura still has a chance, Kakashi mused in thought as he glanced between the woman and Sasuke. Honestly Kakashi had imagined Sakura to get over he crush on his student after so many years and his disappearance on top of it. She had refused several men who asked her out, always saying she was saving herself for when Sasuke would return.

Now that he thought about it, Kakashi looked at Naruto and Kuroka, the latter laughing softly at what he assumed was a joke Naruto told her. Hinata would probably be devastated as well. Either that or flip her shit like a crazy girl.

She, like Sakura had ignored any invited from the opposite sex, all because she wanted Naruto and Naruto only. Kakashi had shook his head at the girl when she had turned Kiba down in favor for waiting for someone who could potentially be dead since no one knew where they were or if they were even alive. Though Kakashi would have to say that he found this girl a better choice than Hinata. They seemed so comfortable in the other presence not to mention she seems like someone who doesn't really care what she says in the context of speaking her mind. A large contrast to the meek personality Hinata held that was just so different from Naruto's own he just couldn't see them compatible.

Anyway, the last woman appeared to be the oldest from the four with very long silver hair, a shade lighter than his own. And while he didn't get the same vibes off of her like he did with Kuroka he could see she was at least comfortable in Sasuke's presence while being wary of him.

''So, what brings you four here? Will you be staying?''

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before answering. ''Sorry Kakashi but we're here to collect certain things. As for staying here… I hate to say it but both me and Sasuke will go back when we have what we need. The other world we've been living in for the time we have been there is just so different, so much more advanced when it comes to technology i don't think either of us can go without it.'' Naruto sent him an apologetic look.

''But what about your dream, about becoming Hokage?''

Naruto sighed as he looked his sensei right in the eyes. ''That dream was something i made under false pretenses due to manipulations of the Third Hokage. I only made it my dream because he told me people looked up to that position so if i would be the Hokage their hateful glares would stop, that i would no longer be alone. But if they would actually know me they would know that the thing i wanted the most, what i craved for was for someone, anyone to care about me. When i was younger it would be someone that cared about me like a parent would care about their child. Now however since i've gotten older it's a different kind of love i wanted, one that i have achieved.'' He felt Kuroka clasp his hand, softly rubbing it with her fingers.

''I see.'' Kakashi closed his eyes. ''You've come a long way, Naruto. Matured a lot as well.'' He opened his eyes with a small, proud smile. ''Your father would be proud of the man you've become.''

Naruto chuckled. ''Yea it was a given since I have been living with Sasuke for so long. I doubt anyone would stay himself if they would spend as much time as i have with him as their only company.'' Kuroka giggled whilst Kakashi nodded in agreement.

''Anyway, are there any places we can stay for the night? I remember my old apartment being blown into bits by Nagato, not that it was really suited for more than a single person however…''

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before something clicked. ''Yes we do, for both of you actually. After the war the citizens took it upon themselves to build a house for both of you as a thank you for saving the world. Same goes for you,'' Kakashi looked at Sasuke. ''The Uchiha district is destroyed in its entirety but you already knew that didn't you.'' He eye smiled. ''So yes, if you leave the building immediately turn right and keep walking and eventually you'll reach your destination. It's a bit more on the outskirts but that should pose no problem.''

''Cool, by the way where's Tsunade?''

''Eh? Oh, she should be currently working in the hospital. Why?''

''Nothing, just wondering.''

''I see, if you want to visit you should probably wait till tomorrow as she's quite busy.''

''That's fine, we'll be going now.''

''Wait,'' He looked at Kuroka. ''Could you… you know.'' He motioned to her cat traits causing her to narrow her eyes.

Naruto quickly calmed her down. ''Sorry Kakashi but she doesn't like hiding them. She's quite proud of her heritage even if i asked her she wouldn't do it.''

''I see… Take care then and feel free to visit. Perhaps you two could share some stories of what you've done while you were away.''

They waved him goodbye before leaving his office. Kakashi sighed the moment they left before turning to look outside to the Hokage Monument, more specifically the Fourth's head. ''You would be proud of what he has become, Minato-sensei.''

* * *

''So why have you called all of us here? You said it was important?'' Came the voice of one Inuzuka Kiba as he turned to face Ino.

He along with the rest of the rookie 11 along with Sai were currently seated in Yakiniku Q, one of their favorite restaurant in Konoha. Ino had came by earlier before inviting them over, telling them she had very important information to share which could not wait.

''Sasuke and Naruto are back.''

Silence reigned their area as they all sent her disbelieving looks.

''Ino, you know that's not funny right?'' Shikamaru spoke up from her right.

Said girl rolled her eyes. ''I'm serious guys. My squad came across them earlier today it appeared they were heading towards Konoha but didn't know which direction it was in. We were all shocked and thought they were fake so we asked a few question that only they knew and after answering they revealed themselves to be the real deal.'' She looked around before stopping on both Hinata and Sakura's expressions.

''N-naruto-kun…'' Hinata mumbled before she looked at Ino. ''W-where are they n-now?'' Kiba watched as a lovestruck expression formed on Hinata's face and wasn't sure to be happy or not. On one hand Naruto and Sasuke were back, both of them were hailed as heroes of the Fourth War and it would be good for Konoha to have them back. While on the other hand he knew Hinata was still obsessed with Naruto, despite him never having shown interest in her like he did. She had even rejected his offers to go out all for waiting on someone who nobody knew if he was still alive. And now that he was back he knew his chances had dropped all the way to zero.

''I'm not sure. We led them straight to Hokage-sama's office so i guess they must be there for questioning.'' Ino replied while leaving out the fact that there were two women who came with them. ''I wonder what will happen now that we have them back…'' Ino mused.

''What do you mean?'' Kiba asked her only for someone else to speak up.

Shikamaru sighed as he propped himself up. ''Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke are currently the strongest Shinobi alive making our village stronger than it should be. While this is good for us other villages might take actions due to feeling threatened, especially since either Sasuke or Naruto could destroy a village with ease. This was not a problem before but now the power balance lays heavily in our favor so expect tensions to rise over the upcoming months or even days once news will reach them.'' Having said his piece Shikamaru slumped back down allowing the rest to ponder about what Shikamaru just told them. It didn't last for long though as soon their food arrived.

''So, what are your plans next?'' Ino asked to both Sakura and Hinata. ''I mean you two are still so obsessed with both of them. I've gotten over Sasuke a long time ago.''

''I'm going to check up on them tomorrow. The hospital has been a lot busier than usual and i'm lucky Tsunade-sama even allowed me to take a break.'' Sakura said.

''M-me too. Father wishes to speak to me about something about the clan and since they just returned it's better to give them some time. They must be tired s-so it's best to wait till tomorrow.''

''I guess we can meet up tomorrow and visit them together. Would be nice to see them after so long. Wonder if they changed all if any…''

Sakura scoffed. ''Please, Naruto is probably still the orange loving idiot as before who will probably start annoying me the moment he lays his eyes on me.'' Sakura said not catching the look Ino sent her.

' _If only she knew… They're in for a surprise tomorrow.'_ She suppressed the urge to smile.

Soon they all broke off in excited chatter while eating dinner. Speaking about various topics regarding mission they had or clan business that wasn't private.

* * *

Naruto was lying in bed located in the bedroom of the house that was apparently his. His hadn't taken them long to find as like Kakashi had told them it was almost a straight line from outside of the Hokage tower.

When they got there they were surprised as there were two large homes not too far from each other. It was big, not over the top big as some of the mansions they had in the other world, but definitely bigger than the average home that was available in Konoha. It even had several acres of land belonging to it. Shame they couldn't or rather weren't going to live here but would only stay here for a while.

Oh well, might as well enjoy it for as long it'll last , right?

A sudden weight joined him as he looked to the side to see Kuroka lying down clad in only a very revealing black robe that made her somehow look more enticing than if she were naked. She placed her head onto his chest with an arm and leg over his body so she was half resting on the bed, half on him.

''What are you thinking about nya?'' Her golden eyes moved up to meet his.

''Nothing really,'' He smiled at her. ''Just wondering for how long we'll be here before moving on with business.''

Kuroka hummed as she traced circles on his chest with her finger. ''How are we going to get these Bijuu nya? Are we going to look for them or what?''

''Nothing of sorts.'' He received a curious look from the girl. ''I have a small amount of each of their chakra in me already. I should be able to mentally connect with them where i will request them to come towards Konoha. It should take them a few days and hopefully it won't end up with problems due to certain greedy humans. Once that is done the seal i have allows each of them to enter. Luckily during the last war i have gotten quite the upgrade or my body would explode due to the amount of chakra it requires to hold more than one Bijuu completely.''

''I see nya.'' She then moved herself around until she was lying on top of him while smiling seductively. ''Want to have some fun _nya~_ '' She purred as her face was mere centimeters away from his.

He leaned forward connecting their lips in a kiss, catching her off guard before breaking off just as she was about to respond. ''Sorry Kuroka-chan i'm actually somewhat tired. Perhaps tomorrow morning or something. Wake up sex sound quite good no?''

Pouting she nonetheless conceded. ''Fine nya, guess i can wait.'' She laid her head back down on his chest. Naruto moved his arms behind her to lift the covers up and place them over them.

''Night Kuroka-chan.'' He kissed the top of her head.

''Night Naru-kun.''

As his eyes closed on the outside they opened up on the inside as he appeared inside his seal. He walked over to where Kurama was lying with a smaller Matatabi not too far away from him. ''Wake up Kurama! You too Matatabi!'' He called out to both Bijuu who opened their eyes.

'' **Hello Naruto-kun, what is it that you need?''**

Naruto smiled at the two tails. ''I need both your help calling the Bijuu towards Konoha. I should be connected mentally with them right?''

'' **Correct.''** One of Kurama's large tails pointed to his right. Looking into the direction he saw seven balls of chakra floating mid-air, each with a different amount of tails flailing behind it.

''Interesting…'' He walked over till he was standing before them. Even from where he was at the size of the spheres of chakra was larger than he himself. Closing his eyes he focused on the floating spheres, attempting to connect mentally to them.

His eyes snapped open, showing them slightly glazed over. ''Can you hear me?'' He asked to seemingly no-one as Kurama and Matatabi looked on.

'' _ **Yes?/Naruto?!/Hello?''**_ He received several replies from the familiar voices after a moment.

''Good, it worked. Hello everyone, nice hearing your voices. I know most of you must've thought i was gone after the war huh? Well i was but i can tell about that later. Listen, i need all of your help.''

'' _ **Go on.''**_ He heard the voice of Son, The Yonbi.

''Alright. Well, i want to ask each of you if you could head to Konoha. Let me explain.'' He quickly added before they could complain. ''I need your help as both Sasuke and I are in a certain organisation of which their goal is to get rid of what's probably the most powerful being in existence. On par or perhaps even more powerful than the Juubi is in it's complete form. I know what you are thinking, why would i ever accept that and why should you help. The reason why is because as weird as it might sound i was in a different dimension, Kurama and Matatabi can vouch for me.'' He looked at both Bijuu behind them.

'' **Naruto is correct. Whatever happened after sealing Kaguya caused him and the Uchiha brat to be send somewhere unknown which later turned out to be a whole different world filled with powerful beings including actual Gods.''**

''There you have it. Now while both me and Sasuke are already one of the most powerful beings in the world, it's a far cry from the goal. Even both Kurama and I would be too weak to deal with it ourselves. So that's why i ask all of you for help. Also, i can keep an eye on you. Not in a bad way. More so to make make sure no-one will try and seal you into someone else. I know that each of you is living in freedom right now but how long do you think that will last? The reason you are free now is because people now understand that you're not some mindless beast. But how long, how long until someone else comes along ones they die? One who just doesn't want to listen to what others have told you and use you once more as weapons?''

'' _ **Is this not what you are doing, using us as weapons?''**_ _Saiken spoke through the connection._

''No! I will fight along you guys like we did during the war. Like allies, friends even. There's also the threat of the Otsutsuki. I'm not sure who or what they are but anyone one who can instill fear in Kaguya is worthy of looking out for.'' He closed his eyes and smiled. One that each Bijuu could feel even through their connection. ''So what say you? Will you once more join me, allowing me to look after you. The same way your creator, your father once did?''

Behind him Kurama and Matatabi smiled as they listened to his speech.

'' _ **I will join you Naruto! I want to fight and destroy things hahaaha!''**_ Naruto recognized the voice of Shukaku and smiled.

''I see you're still your old insane self huh.. Good to have you onboard Shukaku.''

'' _ **I will help you as well, Naruto. You brought up valid concerns and it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to every now and then.''**_ _The voice he recognized as Kokuo spoke._

One by one, each of the Tailed Beast agreed to follow him. The one who was so similar as their father.

''I'm happy to hear that. Now, how about i fill you in where i've been and what you will be expecting when we head back there.'' And so Naruto spent the rest of the night telling each of the Bijuu about his adventures their. From the several supernatural beings that live there. To the fact that he attended an actual, regular school, something that none of the Bijuu believed much to his annoyance.

Time passed by fast as soon Naruto woke up in the real world, feeling a weird sensation on his neck. Opening his eyes he glanced down and seeing the cause. Apparently Kuroka was already awake, sucking on his neck for some reason.

''M-Morning Kuroka.'' He greeted her with a slight groan, shuddering slightly as he felt her tongue trail over the spot on his neck.

''Morning~!'' She cheerfully greeted him before she leaned back so she was straddling him. Causing him to notice that she wasn't wearing the black robe she wore when they went to sleep the night before. ''You remember what you said to me yesterday right?'' She rubbed her crotch over his own making him hiss.

Placing his hands on her hips he rolled them over till he was above her. ''I do.'' He kissed her hungrily. Just as they were about to get more into it they were interrupted by the sound of knocking coming from downstairs.

Their eyes met and Naruto struggled between answering or just straight up ignoring whoever it might be. Another knock was heard and Kuroka sighed.

''Go nya. Come back soon though unless you don't want to continue?'' Rolling his eyes he pecked her on the lips before moving out of bed.

Reaching downstairs he headed for the front door where he could sense several different chakra signatures on the other side.

* * *

''What takes him so long?'' Kiba asked as he looked at Ino. ''We are at the right house correct?''

He, along with the rest of the remaining members including Sai where standing before what they assumed was the front door leading to Naruto's home. There were only two houses in this part of the village, the first one belonged to Naruto while the other one was built for Sasuke.

''Yes Kiba, it's either this one or the other one a few hundred feet further up. Still,'' Ino looked the house over, a house that looked much fancier than the average home did. ''I'm somewhat jealous they got this built for them for free…''

''It wasn't free. They risked their l-lives for us.'' Hinata butted in. The Hyuuga heiress was in a good mood, something they could all see. Unknown to them though her father had spoken to her yesterday evening when she returned from hanging out with each of them. The topic of their conversation? Naruto. Apparently her father had received news that both Naruto and Sasuke had returned. How? She wasn't sure herself but didn't ask either. Regardless, her father told her she should push for a relationship with the Uzumaki and that he would support her in her endeavor. While Hinata knew that it was much more for the clan than her she didn't retort as she was too happy to complain.

So here she was. All dressed up nicely while waiting for Naruto-kun to appear so she could confess her love for him. In her mind she had it already played out how it would go. She would confess her love and he would return it without question. They would share a kiss, go out together for a while. After that they would soon get married before having children. A blush spread over her face and droplets of blood escaped her nose as she imagined how their wedding night would play out.

''Hinata!'' She was brought back to reality as Sakura put a hand on her shoulder. ''A-are you alright? You have something…'' She motioned to her nose as she quickly swiped it away.

''I-i'm fine Sakura-san, thank you.''

*Click*

All their heads turned to the door as they heard it click before it slowly opened. The girls each blushes, Hinata more noticeable than the rest as they looked at the person who opened. The person was tall, taller than any of the boys there. Sun kissed, spiky, shoulder length blond hair with piercing blue eyes. The person was only clad in a pair of shorts allowing them to see his developed muscles which caused a few to grumble upon noticing. The thing that caught each of their attention the most though were the faint yet still visible whisker marks the person held.

''N-Naruto?'' Shikamaru asked, earning a nod from the blond.

''Yes, can i help you with anything?''

The group blinked at the casual way he greeted them, if it could even be called such.

''What do you mean, help us with anything? This is the first time we've seen you and this is how you greet your friends?'' Sakura couldn't help but say, her hand already balled up in a fist ready to hit him like she usually did.

''Oh.. Well hey i guess. You were kind of interrupting something i much rather do than talk with each of you to be honest.'' Naruto suddenly brought his hand up, getting confused looks before he caught Sakura's incoming fist with little problem. ''Don't do that.'' He said as he looked right into Sakura's eyes, seeing her nod shakily from both the fact that he caught her fist so casually and the look in his eyes.

''Well, is there anything you need or want? Something that doesn't include violence?'' He sent a pointed look at Sakura.

Instead of getting answered Ino shoved him to the side before entering his home without asking, followed behind by the rest of the remaining Konoha 11. Naruto's hand twitched dangerously at that which went unnoticed before sighing and following after them to make sure they don't make a mess.

''I didn't think i invited any of you inside.'' He told them only to be ignored increasing his annoyance further.

''Say Naruto,'' Kiba spoke up as he sniffed several times. ''Do you have any cats or something, Akamaru and I can smell it all over you and around the room.'' The large dog next to him barked in agreement as it made itself comfortably next to Kiba who sat down on the couch.

''Naruto-kun, who are they nya?'' A sensual, feminine voice spoke up from behind them causing them all to turn their heads only for their eyes to promptly widen to their extremes.

There, standing just a few feet in front of them was a scantily clad Kuroka wearing just the black robe which partily covered her large bust. Kiba, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee and even Sai had blood leaking out of their noose as they looked at the hottest woman they had laid their eyes on. Pale skin with long legs that seemed to go on for miles and exotic colored eyes while she was biting her lower lip sensually.

''Holy shit!'' Kiba exclaimed as he finally took notice of her feline traits that were visible for all. Akamaru whimpered as the dog held its head down. Despite Kuroka being a Nekoshou she still held an aura of dominance around her that surpassed his own by miles which Akamaru understood the moment it looked her in the eyes. Kiba looked shocked at the submissive behavior his partner showed, especially since she was a cat and he himself a dog.

''Naruto…'' Sakura growled out his name as she could see Hinata was close to having a mental breakdown as her eyes began to water. ''You better tell us who she is and hope the answer is satisfactory.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her threat. Who did she think she was to threaten him? Was this really the girl he had crushed on for so long? Seriously, how had she ever interested him. Her looks were sub-par, the girls in the other world looked better by miles, even civilians. Then there's her personality… Just a big no. She was aggressive and violent, traits that didn't really interest him unless there was a fight. Honestly, looking back Naruto couldn't find anything which caused him to be attracted to her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't come up with anything. She's loud, used to hit him when they were younger and always had eyes for Sasuke. Naruto understood now why Sasuke stayed as far away from her as he could as this girl seemed like a bad choice for a partner in general.

With that he rolled his eyes as he walked over to the Nekoshou. Not bothered in the slightest by Sakura's words as last time he checked she's still the weakest of their team. Wrapping an arm around her waist he brought her close, himself leaning down slightly while she stood on her tippy toes before they engaged in a passionate kiss while they had an audience.

Tears ran down Hinata's cheeks as she saw the person she loved, her destined love kiss someone other than her. Her mind shut down as she slumped backwards into the couch all while the rest were focused on Naruto and the mysterious woman's liplock.

''This is Kuroka, my girlfriend, lover, mate etc.'' He told them as they broke the kiss with a light flush dusting Kuroka's cheeks as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Silence, nobody spoke a word as they processed the revelation. Hinata was still out while Sakura was close to breaking point at his carelessness in ignoring Hinata, the one person who loved him. The person who should be there instead of some random cat whore like the woman over there.

''Lucky bastard…'' Kiba grumbled breaking the silence as he tried to steal glances of Kuroka's chest that was close to visible.

A spike of killing intent caused everyone in the room to look at Sakura who had stood up. Her hands shaking in rage as she… glared at him?

''Naruto… how could you do that to Hinata! She has loved you for so long, not this… this slut!'' Not waiting for a reply she dashed towards him, seemingly having teleported before him with her speed. Her fist, one that was glowing with Chakra centimeters in front of his face.

Before it could hit though Naruto reacted, having easily kept up with her movements.

His eyes flashed red for a split second but it was enough. Everyone bar Kuroka was brought to their knees. ''Sakura…'' He spit out her name causing the girl to shakily lookup. Gulping audibly as she noticed the rage that held his normally cheerful blue orbs. ''If you _ever_ refer to Kuroka like you just did again we are going to have problems, got it.'' His voice was soft yet the threat was clearly there.

Nervously she nodded her head. Knowing that despite being trained by Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin herself she would be no match to either Naruto or Sasuke if it would come down to a fight.

This person before her was not the same Naruto she knew. No longer was he an orange wearing idiot nor did he bother her with dates. No, this person was someone that could and perhaps would, get rid of her with ease if she were to continue bad mouthing either him or the woman next to him who he was clearly attached to.

''Good, how about you go and visit Sasuke or something? He lives just a minute away from here so Kuroka and I can continue what we were planning.'' He rubbed circles over her exposed stomach with a few fingers receiving delighted purrs from her in response.

Ino nodded at the two, feeling somewhat jealous but didn't say anything after seeing what he had done to Sakura, his old crush. Snapping the boys out of their trance as they stared at the scene in jealousy, wishing they could be in his position instead as they understood what he meant when he said continuing something with a hot woman as herself. They walked out, Kiba opting to carry Hinata while wondering if he has a chance now that Naruto was seemingly taken.

''Interesting people nya.'' Kuroka said after watching them leave.

Naruto shrugged. ''I guess… Still can't believe i was actually friends with them all. They all feel so strange to me after being away for only a year.''

Kuroka hummed softly.

''I guess having both Sasuke and you around helped as well as they seem a bit too hyper for me, despite having acted so when i was younger…'' He mused before shrugging and lifting Kuroka in his arms who quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. ''Oh well, i have something much more enjoyable to take care of now.'' He smiled at her who matched it with a sensual smile of her own.

''Well.. What are you waiting for nya~ _This kitty needs to be punished~_.'' She ran her hands through his blond locks, laying kisses on his chest as he walked them upstairs.

''WHAAAAAAT!'' A loud scream could be heard throughout Konoha minutes later. One that would later be confirmed belonging to Sakura after discovering her Sasuke-kun was not hers as much as she thought.

* * *

''Hey.'' Naruto and Kuroka greeted Sasuke and Rossweisse as they noticed them near a small food place.

Several stares were sent their way. As people were either looking at himself and Sasuke in awe. A lot of stares were sent towards Kuroka as well, either due to her feline traits which she refused to hide or the fact that she was quite the looker judging from the amount of boys stopped to watch her.

Unfortunately for them, watching her was as far as they were going to get as they quickly realized who it was that holding hands with her and were afraid of the consequences.

Sasuke glanced at him in acknowledgement whereas Rossweisse smiled upon spotting them. They sat down next to him before looking at the menu, Kuroka seeing they had several dishes that had fish in them much to her approval.

''So, how are we going to do this?'' Sasuke asked Naruto after a few moments.

''Huh. What do you mean?''

He sighed. ''How are we going to get these Bijuu to come with us.''

''Oh that.'' He waved his hand. ''I already took care of that really. I have a part of their chakra in me which allowed me to make a mental connection which i did yesterday evening. After greeting them i told them it would be smart if they would stay with me since i can't really trust people here incase another Madara or Danzo comes to power. They agreed with my reasoning so i told them to head to Konoha were i would be ready to greet them. After that we catched up a bit.''

As he finished speaking he noticed Sasuke looking at him.

''What?''

''You're telling me that we have several mountain sized Bijuu that are making their way towards the village?''

''Yup. It'll take a few days though as i told them to be careful. Never know who walks these roads these days and after all that happened the last war i'm prepared for anything now.'' He smacked his palm against his clenched fist.

''Tch, whatever. How are you going to,'' He licked his lips. ''...Carry them?''

Naruto patted his stomach. ''This seal i have on me is special and can hold all of them. It is made by the Shinigami himself after all.'' Surprising Kuroka and Rossweisse who didn't know. ''If this was before the war i would have to think of something else as my body would explode due to chakra overload. But with the upgrades we got such as that eye of yours and my SoSP mode i can hold them easily back. The fact that they all like me helps as they won't mess with my power and/or body.'' He shuddered to think what would happen if they would all actively fight against him. It was something he found quite amazing in both Obito and Madara as their willpower was great enough to not lose themselves to the Juubi. Not that he would say that out loud though.

''Anyway, it seems food has arrived.'' He looked to his left were a young woman walked up to them with several plates filled with food.

''Thank you.'' Both Kuroka and himself said to the young woman who blushed slightly as she noticed their attention was on her and hurriedly scurried off.

''Any plans for today?'' Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. ''Yes, i want to see how the old hag is doing. I'm sure she'll be glad to see me.''

''Old hag?'' Kuroka asked from his right.

''Mhm. She's an old woman in her sixties despite looking in her twenties. She was the Godaime Hokage before Kakashi whom you met yesterday. She's part family from her grandmother's side and quite nice unless you're a pervert.'' He paled slightly at that knowing that Kuroka could be quite perverted, only with him though so he hoped she kept it to themselves.

''I see.'' Kuroka said before she focused on the delicious looking food before her. Curious who this woman was and looking forward to meeting her herself.

* * *

End Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

''Where are you taking me nya?'' Kuroka couldn't help but ask as Naruto led her through the village after having finished up lunch and leaving Sasuke and Rossweisse by themselves.

''I'm introducing you to someone special. I guess you can say that she's the closest thing to family i have.'' Naruto replied as he slowed his pace. Kuroka frowned as she rubbed her thumb on the hand that was holding her own. Due to the slower pace of moving Kuroka was able to see the different kinds of Shinobi ranging from young kids all the way to adults travel by using the rooftops of the surrounding buildings.

Surprisingly they made no sounds as their feet touched the roof but Naruto had explained that was due to them channeling a small amount of chakra to their feet which was similar, yet also different in technique when using chakra to stick to surfaces.

Speaking of which…

'''Naruto-kun nya, when are you teaching me how to walk on walls and that cool stuff nya?''

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at her before understanding what she was saying and chuckled. ''Ah, i did tell you that huh. We should be able to try that either today or tomorrow. I doubt it'll take long since you already know how to properly use chakra.''

They walked for a bit more before stopping in front of a large building.

''A hospital?'' Kuroka asked with curiosity lacing her voice.

Naruto nodded. ''Yup, she should be somewhere inside.''

With that said the pair entered the building.

''Names please-'' The receptionist, a young, dark haired woman spoke up as she saw the two entering. She didn't pay much attention to who it was and went straight to the usual procedure only to be completely ignored by both the raven haired woman and the blond male next to her.

''Hmmm, where is she…'' Naruto mused as they walked through several hallways before ending up in a big, open room. His eyes lit up as he spotted the familiar figure of Tsunade standing not too far away from them, still looking the same as she did last time.

Kuroka gazed at the blonde woman who was currently engrossed in some sort of book. She wore a green colored haori with underneath it a greyish shirt or something alike as she wasn't able to get a good angle on her from where they were. She did took notice of her rather large bust which -after gazing down at her own- appeared to be even bigger than hers. All in all she was quite a beauty and apparently she was Naruto's only relative?

''Hey old hag!''

Kuroka smiled as she watched him greet the young woman standing not too far away- hold on!

She twirled her head around to face her lover, her amber eyes wide in shock at how he greeted the woman. Old hag? She looked to be in her mid twenties so why would he call her that?

Noticing the expression Kuroka sported he smiled before pulling her close. ''I forget you didn't know but despite her appearance she's actually over sixty. She's using a high level technique to keep her young. An illusion if anything.''

Once more her eyes widened before she turned back to the blonde woman who seemed to have frozen in her place.

She gulped as the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees. The blonde woman began releasing a high amount of killing intent that would've frozen a lesser being.

''There's only one person…'' They watched as her head turned oh so slowly, her eyes shadowed over by her hair. ''Only one person who has audacity to call me that…''

Slowly she made her way towards them, still holding her head down. Kuroka increased the grip she had around Naruto's hand as her aura threatened to overwhelm her the closer she got.

With speed Kuroka was barely able to catch the woman lashed out with a fist that held so much chakra it became visible. Before she could warn Naruto she was pushed slightly to the side before with that same arm he blocked her incoming fist with his palm.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the power behind her punch which was much more than Sakura held, cursing himself for not using Kyuubi's shroud.

Next to them Kuroka watched in awe as the ground beneath the two splintered and the walls around them cracked from the force her punch generated.

'Oh wow, that strength surpasses even the strongest Rooks in the Underworld.' Kuroka thought in silent amazement as she inspected the cracked walls that were on the brink of collapsing. Turning back to the two blonds she watched as the woman pulled Naruto into a hug, wincing slightly as she heard a few bones crack.

Naruto didn't let it show though as he returned the hug. ''Nice to see you again baa-chan.''

Tsunade chuckled softly. ''Still calling me that huh… gaki.'' Taking pleasure as she felt him freeze for a second. Eventually she released him with a sigh before turning to face the black haired girl he came here with and if she were a man she would've blushed

Long raven colored hair with split bangs accompanied by exotic looking golden eyes which held slitted pupils. She was currently wearing a quite revealing black kimono which showed off her long, slender legs and large breast which seemed like they could spill out with the slightest movement. She then caught eye of her feline traits and raised an eyebrow and the pair of black cat ears that were sticking out of her hair along with the two tin, black cat tails that came up from behind her.

All in all she was a very beautiful woman quite unlike anyone she had seen before.

''Who is this.''

Kuroka blinked at took it as a sign to speak. ''I'm Kuroka, nya~'' She introduced herself with a slight bow. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the verbal tic before taking notice of Naruto walking over to her and hold her close, quickly connecting the dots which were confirmed as he kissed her on the cheek.

''Baa-chan, this is my girlfriend... or are we lovers?'' He looked at Kuroka who looked back.

''I don't know nya. We did screw each other already and that's not even mentioning that we already have future plans together…''

''I see…'' Tsunade said as she gave her another look over, this time focusing on other matters. She could tell Kuroka held a lot of strength in her, despite her body not looking like it did. Wait a minute.

''You two had sex already?'' She couldn't quite help the surprise from leaking in her tone. She would've never thought that, especially with how dense he came to the opposite sex and their feelings. The Hyuuga heiress was a prime example as everyone in the village seemed to be aware of the girl's infuriation with him aside from Naruto himself.

Thankfully Naruto didn't seem to mind as he understood where she came from, having come to those realisations himself as well. ''Hehe, well i doubt anyone who has any sort of interest in girls would be able to survive with Kuroka-chan and her teasing.'' 'Unless they're Vali but i'm pretty sure he's either asexual or something…' Remembering the battle crazy half-Devil who had denied any of Kuroka's attempts

He sent the Nekoshou a playful glare which she returned by sticking out her tongue, only for Naruto to quickly lower his head and trap the moist appendage between his lips, eliciting a small moan from her while he ran one of his hands over her soft ears.

''You really have changed huh…'' Tsunade said to herself as she watched Naruto engage in acts she never in a million years would've imagined him do before the war. She cleared her throat, getting them to stop. ''Can you explain her…'' She pointed to her ears and tails.

Naruto and Kuroka looked at another before shrugging. ''We have enough time so i guess i can tell you what happened since Sasuke and i went missing. It'll take a bit so i suggest we sit down.''

Tsunade nodded, she had some free time for herself anyway after being busy the past few days with patients coming in 24/7.

* * *

''... Which is why i can't stay here, despite how much i want to.'' He sent her an apologetic look which was met with understanding, much to his surprise.

Neither of them spoke as he had finally finished telling Tsunade where he had been ever since he went missing. The only sound in the room came from Kuroka who purred softly as she felt his hand run through her raven locks. Her head was resting on his lap while she wore a small smile in content.

They didn't know how long they had been talking but were sure it definitely had been several hours as looking out the window he could see the sky had gained a red color as the sun began to set.

Naruto was quite impressed that Tsunade was able to listen to him talking for so long with barely any interruptions or the fact that she managed to hide any expression of shock. It was different from Kakashi as the man had interrupted them whenever he pretty much felt like it.

''So you aren't upset or anything that you won't be seeing me as Hokage?'' He asked her with a curious expression.

She laughed. ''No, i knew why you would want to become Hokage after learning of your burden. I also want what's best for you and who knows what's best than you yourself? Not to mention your parents likely would've supported your decision. Most of them i think…'' She sent a glance at Kuroka which he understood.

Having met his own mother briefly when he attempted to conquer the Kyuubi he remember her telling him to find himself a girl like herself, which, safe to say Kuroka was not. At least not in the way she was implying.

While he didn't talk with her for long he could easily tell she wasn't like Kuroka who was more flirty, free-spirited and had little shame when it came to her own body. Though the latter had gotten less and less ever since they got together as he was the only one that she allowed to see her like that.

Though she had a more gentle, caring side. One that he could easily see when her younger sister was brought up or whenever they were alone.

All in all his mother was hinting more towards Hinata but he honestly held no feelings for the girl aside from friendship.

She was just too meek, too gentle for someone like him. Aside from that she couldn't even stand in his presence without stuttering. He shook his head. He honestly couldn't envision himself in a relationship with her. She would probably faint if he would attempt to kiss her or something. While she had grown quite beautiful since the last time he had seen her. It would take more than just looks to sway him. That's without mentioning that Kuroka beat her when it came to looks.

She also was still weak. Well, not weak but… unchanged? He could feel her chakra levels and they were still the same which implied that she hadn't done any sort of training to increase her power. Whereas Kuroka on the other hand could probably beat any Jounin and perhaps even Tsunade with her unique abilities.

Much like Kuroka he too wanted strong children to rebuild his clan with. Something Kuroka was more than willing to help him with. And looking at Hinata he didn't really get that same feeling he got off of her. That's not even counting the fact that he wasn't going to stay here long. Her being a heiress meant she had to take care of the Hyuuga clan when she would be old enough. Though there was her younger sister Hanabi who technically could take over he didn't muse on it any longer.

The point is that he couldn't see himself and Hinata compatible regardless of how much she wanted them to be and hoped she could accept that without causing trouble.

''Anyway,'' He gently nudged Kuroka before stretching his arms above his head, letting out a pleased sigh as he heard a few cracks. ''We've been talking for longer than i had thought. You want to do something next? As a thank you for not falling asleep.''

''Mhm~'' Kuroka used one of her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes much like a cat would. ''Uhm, when we walked here we passed what looked like hot springs nya. Can we go there?''

Naruto thought about it only for Tsunade to interrupt.

''You know, it's mixed bathing today so if you two want…'' She didn't need to say anything more as Naruto abruptly stood up with Kuroka in his arms.

''Let's go! We could use some time to relax.'' He looked at Tsunade. ''Was nice talking to you baa-chan. Perhaps we can have another conversation before we leave.'' He didn't wait for an reply as he walked of.

…

''Hm, is that Sasuke and Rossweisse?'' Naruto spoke as he saw a duo of black and silver not too far from them. Kuroka moved her head away from his chest in which she was cuddled into and looked.

''Looks like it nya.''

''I see… Let's ask if they want to join us.'' He sped up slightly, quickly catching up and started walking next to them. ''Yo!'' He greeted them getting them to look to their side and acknowledge them.

''Naruto… where have you been?'' Sasuke asked as the group of four, technically three, walked through the village. Neither paying any attention to the looks of curiosity or awe sent at them, nor to the lusty glances given to each of them of the opposite sex.

''Me and Kuroka have been in the Hospital visiting Tsunade and catching up with her. Anyway, we are heading for the hot springs, you two want to join? It's mixed bathing today so…''

Rossweisse shared a look with Sasuke before the latter shrugged. ''Sure… better than aimlessly walking around like we've been doing the past hours.''

''Is that really all you did? I expected something more of you.'' He shook his head disappointedly only for Sasuke to elbow him in the side.

''Whatever idiot, let's just go.''

* * *

''Ah, this is nice.'' Naruto breathed out as he lowered himself into the steaming hot water. Not too far from him Sasuke grunted in agreement as he too sank into the water.

It was surprisingly empty aside from hem, Naruto had expected much more people to be here. Though it was early in the evening which might have something to do with it.

The sound of a door opening gained their attention as they watched as Kuroka walked in like she owned the place, her fingers twitching to remove the towel she was holding that covered her breast and private areas. Rossweisse followed after her though she looked a bit more shy with being naked in the presence of others.

Kuroka rolled her eyes at the older woman before throwing her towel to the side. Sasuke quickly looked away whereas Naruto feasted upon her nude form. His eyes glued to her breast that jiggled with every step she took.

'' _Mmm~_ '' She purred contently as tested the hot water by using one of her toes. Thankfully, despite being a Nekoshou she didn't hate water, or at least not when it was warm.

Slowly she lowered herself, eyes closing for a second as she basked in the feeling of the hot water surrounding her body. It was different from the hot springs in Kyoto, she noticed. The water here was much warmer which was much appreciated.

Opening her eyes she slowly started making her way towards Naruto whose eyes were transfixed on her form. As she got closer he held out his hand for her to take, intertwining their fingers as he took a hold of her smaller hands before gently pulling her closer till her body was pressed against his. Her head comfortably leaning against his chest.

''This is nice nya.'' She said softly and could hear him hum in agreement. Her breathing calmed as she felt his fingers run through her hair.

Smiling at the girl in his arms he turned to look to the side where Sasuke and Rossweisse were. While not in a similar position as he and Kuroka they were still close to each other and Naruto couldn't help but let a small smile form at the scene of his friend comfortable around a woman such as her.

He also noticed that her bust was much bigger than it first appeared without being confined by any sort of clothes.

Focusing his attention back to Kuroka he allowed his hands to move down her back, hearing her gasp lightly as his fingers trailed over her spine before resting both hands on her firm behind.

She mewled softly. Her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist as she felt him lift her up.

''Nngh~'' She moaned softly as Naruto began to lay kisses on her exposed neck. Her hands moved upwards as she let her fingers move through his blond hair before increasing the grip she had as he switched over and nibbled on her neck.

Using his advanced control he got over water due to small amount of Sanbi's chakra inside of him he manipulated the water beneath them so he could sit in water so the speak. Kuroka having shifted so she sat on his lap sideways. Moving his face from her neck he placed his forehead against her own, blue eyes gazing into golden.

''You are absolutely beautiful.'' Naruto told her as his eyes traveled over her pretty face.

Kuroka giggled softly. ''Thank you nya.'' She said before she brought his head down and smashed her lips against his in a hungry kiss.

Not too far from them Sasuke and Rossweisse did their best to ignore the actions of the other two people present in the pool. Luckily for them they were saved as door belonging to the women's side was thrown open, causing Naruto and Kuroka to stop and focus their attention somewhere else.

''Come on Hinata, there's nothing to be ashamed off.'' A voice which Sasuke and Naruto recognized belonging to Ino was heard.

There came no reply though footsteps were heard.

Steam was disrupting their vision making them unsure who there was aside from Ino and Hinata.

Moving a hand up from Kuroka's thigh he swiped from left to right with enough force to blow away the blocking steam.

''Eep!'' Was the immediate response to his actions as they stared at the trio of blushing girls that were Ino, Hinata and Sakura, each tightening their hold on the towel that covered their most private parts.

''W-what are you doing here?'' Ino was the first to ask.

''Enjoying the hot water?'' Naruto answered like she was stupid.

Her eyebrow twitched. ''You know what i mean.''

''Oh… Well it is mixed bathing today and Kuroka and I could use something to relax while we also invited Sasuke and his girlfriend over.'' He noticed the dark look Sakura sported at the mention of Rossweisse. ''Are you just going to stand there or what?''

''W-well, uhm…'' Ino sputtered as she did her best not to pay any attention to the intimate position Naruto and Kuroka were in. ''Can you… can you please look away?''

''Why?'' It was Sasuke that spoke up.

''Because…'' Ino motioned to their towel clad forms.

''Tch, fine.'' He sighed before closing his eyes. Kuroka on the other hand moved her own hands and covered Naruto's eyes. Taking silent pleasure at the look of pure hate the blue haired girl sent her as she saw how she was sitting in his lap.

They waited for a moment to be sure they weren't looking before dropping their towels, revealing their nude figure to the two woman there. Kuroka could tell that like her, Rossweisse was pleased as she noticed their own bust was bigger than theirs. The Hyuuga girl being the largest yet still not comparable to their own.

''You can look.''

Sasuke opened his eyes while Kuroka removed her hands from his face. The two glanced at the trio who were on the other side of the pool, each sporting a blush due to the situation they were in. Kuroka searched out Rossweisse who looked and noticed the mischievous smirk she sported and nodded.

As if there was some unseen signal both raised their arms above their heads and stretched while faking a yawn. Their actions caused their chests to rise, allowing them all a good view of their large bust and nipples.

Her smirk grew as the pink haired girl of who she forgotten her name already sank deeper into the water. Making herself smaller as she realised she was the smallest of the girls present, silently cursing herself while simultaneously wondering what those two women were eating for having a body like that.

''Stop teasing them Kuroka.'' Naruto's voice caused her arms to drop while a pouty expression formed. He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he kissed her temple. A soft sigh escaping his mouth as he noticed the look of loathing she directed at the Nekoshou and frowned. He hoped she would be able to get over her little crush after having seen him and Kuroka earlier this morning. But it seemed like it had done quite the opposite.

The welcome silence followed them.

Unfortunately it didn't last very long as Sakura opened her mouth.

''Say Kuroka-san?'' At a nod from the Nekoshou she continued. ''How long have you… have you known Naruto?''

Kuroka hummed, her small nose scrunched up as she was deep in thought. ''I think seven or eight months ago?'' She looked at Naruto who gave a small nod. ''Though we only got together around a half year ago.''

''I see. Can i ask what you are?'' Seeing the look she gave her she quickly gestured to her ears, an understanding look came over her face.

''I'm a Nekoshou nya~ I used to be a Nekoshou Devil hybrid but Naruto-kun cleansed me of that part.'' A smile graced her face as she thought back to the day he had somehow manage to remove the chess piece while also cleansing her off any demonic energy her body held. She hadn't noticed it back then but shortly thereafter she noticed just how much more power her attacks held. Which made sense when she had thought about it. When she was serving under her old master never did she use any sort of demonic energy. Always relying on her Chakra, Senjutsu or any other Youkai abilities. It seemed that the demonic energy in her body was limiting her full power. She could say that she truly was worthy of her status as SS-ranked criminal and was on par with Ultimate-class Devils, at least Naruto told her that when they had sparred.

''Oh.. Wait! Devils?''

Kuroka nodded. ''Correct. Were i'm from the world is filled with supernatural ranging all the way from Angels to Devils to Youkai and much more~'' She told them cheery. ''Originally my boss wanted me to watch over these two nya. Since they suddenly appeared out of nowhere with massive amounts of power. I shadowed them for a few days till i was discovered.'' She frowned for a moment before it was gone. ''Anyway, after i was found i started hanging out with these two more and more. Eventually he cleansed me like i told you and i decided i wanted to have his babies.''

''Eh?!'' Was the collective response from the three. Naruto rolled his eyes as he chuckled at Kuroka's one track mind when it came to the repopulating her race.

''What Kuroka said is all true. We're helping rebuilding her race and my clan at the same time. Though the reason we're here is for me to collect something that has no use here in this world.''

''So you aren't staying here? And what's that about rebuilding your clan/race?''

''Nope! We already told Kakashi that we won't be staying here. After spending almost a year there neither of us can see ourselves staying here without any of the technology that's available to us there. Kakashi accepted it, so did Tsunade. As for the latter, Kuroka is a subspecies of Nekomata which is Nekoshou. Unfortunately several years ago something happened which caused every Nekoshou aside from Kuroka and her sister to be killed.'' Kuroka held a sad expression. ''As you can see Kuroka wants to rebuild her race, preferably with someone strong. Me and Sasuke are the strongest people she knows, with the exception of Ophis but who knows what that asexual dragon is up to. And who am i to deny the affections of Kuroka-chan here?'' He rubbed his cheek against her head causing her frown to shift into a smile.

Hinata looked down, a sad expression as she could see both of them loved each other. Her Naruto loving someone that's not her.

Ino on the other hand looked at them in amazement. Like they were some kind of fairy tale.

Sakura on the other hand was stealing glances to Sasuke who, if he noticed them- didn't show it as he allowed Rossweisse to play with his hair. Something that caused her to scowl with jealousy.

Movement in the corner of their eyes caused both Naruto and Sasuke to look, only to see a animal masked shinobi making several hand gestured. While neither had any idea what they meant they did understood that it was important and subtly nodded.

''It seems it is time for us to leave.'' He leaned down slightly and whispered some words in Kuroka's ears.

''Already?'' Sakura asked. They had only been here for less than an hour yet they already had to leave?

''Yeah, we haven't had any dinner and i'm kind of hungry.'' Thankfully his stomach made itself known as it grumbled.

Removing Kuroka from his lap he turned around before exiting the pool. The trio quickly looked away as he and Sasuke picked up their towels and wrapped it around their waste. Kuroka moved to where she had thrown her towel on the ground and just placed in on her shoulder, uncaring of her nakedness. He smirked as Sasuke did his best not to look. ''Let's go.''

* * *

''You called for us?'' Sasuke spoke as they entered Kakashi's office.

''Indeed i did. Tell me, why did i just receive a report that seven Bijuu have been seen entering the Land of Fire?''

''Already?'' Naruto blurted out. He had expected it to take longer if he were honest. Then again they were mountain sized chakra constructs capable of moving several dozen feet with a single step.

''Ah, so you know what this is about?''

Naruto nodded. ''Yep, i called them here.''

''...Why?'' Kakashi's voice was surprisingly calm.

''Is has to do with the reason why we're here. I'm taking each of them with me with the exception of the Hachibi as i forget he was still in B who is still alive. Look, we both know that sooner or later someone who wants to start trouble will no doubt attempt to seal them or whatever. If they are with me that won't be possible. It also makes sure that someone like Madara won't appear and tries to attempt to force everyone into an illusion. I mean, creating a moon and fighting a primordial God is not something i had thought i would do in my live and i doubt Sasuke feels any different.''

Rossweisse and Kuroka were shocked at that piece of info. They had created a moon? And what was that about a God?

''Lastly, there should be no need for them now that there is peace. I can look after them more than anyone could. They all like/respect me, the first person since their creator. I'm not power hungry either, though that might be because i already have so much of it…'' He trailed off getting deadpanned stares from everyone in the room.

''Though, even if any of you were against it there's not much you could do… sorry?''

Kakashi could only release a sigh. They already turned rebellious… he sniffed as he looked at the painting on the wall of his Sensei. They grow up so fast!

Everyone sent him creeped out looks as tears began to trail down Kakashi's eyes and he seemed to mutter something about cute little students growing up.

The group of four shared glanced before they all nodded and slowly left the office before it would get any weirder.

* * *

End Chapter.

Next chapter expect for them to return to the DxD universe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

''Again!'' Naruto said as he watched as Kuroka fell down onto the ground. A small smile formed as she landed ass first and heard her yelp.

''Nyaa!'' Kuroka let out a whine as she rubbed her rear for the tenth time that day. This was much harder than he had told her it would be, she thought as she looked at him and pouted.

Noticed her pout he shook his head before motioning for her to try again. ''C'mon Kuroka, try going a bit more slower. Since you already have a good control of your chakra and can use it in smaller amounts you should move step by step.''

Kuroka didn't show if she had heard him as she laid on her back in the grass. From his position Naruto got a good look of underneath her kimono as he quickly averted his gaze up only to be met with her smirking face.

''Help me, please?'' She begged as she looked at him with her big, watery eyes. It was her version of puppy dog eyes and unfortunately for him it always worked.

So, with a sigh he stood up before slowly walking over to her.

Having noticed it worked she held her hands out, ready for him to take which he did as he hefted her up. Kuroka hugged him as he had helped her up, rubbing herself against him in an attempt to do something else, something more suggestive.

Naruto ignored her attempt though despite having sex outside in the training field where someone could just walk up to a very enticing idea… Perhaps when they get back as there's not whole lot of privacy here.

He removed a bit of grass and dirt that managed to get stuck in her hair and quickly healed up any pain she felt from the fall before stepping back.

''Now, one more time and remember, take it easy.''

Kuroka looked at him before looking at the tree and breathed in deeply.

'Alright Kuroka, you can do this. You have handles worse situations.' She told herself before slowly she placed one of her feet against the bark. It wasn't even a second later that she channeled chakra to her foot and felt it get sucked against the tree.

Nodding, she closed her eyes before with a single movement placed her other foot above the one already there and immediately felt it too stuck on the bark. She still had her eyes closed as she knew that the moment she opened she would get disoriented and fall. It also helped her to concentrate on the weird way her body felt due to the fact that she was standing horizontally as opposed to vertically like normal causing her mind and body to argue with one another.

As she closed her eyes and focused on the weird sensation that hit her she never noticed that she unconsciously had made all the way up to the top. It wasn't until she heard Naruto tell her to open her eyes that she noticed it. She stayed like that for a few seconds before she lost her footing and fell.

Unable to twist herself so she could land on her feet she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain. She opened them and blinked however as instead of hitting the ground she was caught by Naruto who had wrapped her in his arms.

''Nice job Kuroka-chan.'' He complimented her eliciting a blush from the Nekoshou before giving her a kiss on her cheek. ''Now that's done water walking is next. Don't worry though as we will do that when we get back.'' He assured her upon seeing her expression.

''Alright nya. So~ does this mean i get a reward?'' She asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. One of her hands moved down and cupped his groin making him tense slightly while sending a narrowed eyed gaze and growled lightly.

''Are you sure you're not part succubus?''

Kuroka gave a cheshire smile as she giggled. ''Of course not nya! But, it's not like you don't like it.''

They locked eyes for a moment before Naruto softly chuckled. ''Nope, i don't.'' With that the wind picked up around them and formed a small tornado obscuring them from view. When the wind died down they were nowhere to be seen leaving behind an empty training ground.

* * *

''S-so, what did you want to see me for Sakura-san?'' Hinata asked to the person walking to her left.

She had came by earlier today by the Hyuuga complex, asking if she was available. Having finished training earlier today to a satisfied level according her father she was allowed to leave. She blushed slightly as she remembered her father ask her if she had made any progress with Naruto.

Speaking of which she flinched slightly, almost unnoticeable had Sakura not been a shinobi as she caught it but didn't say a word. She clearly remembered her Naruto kissing that raven haired woman, in front of her no less. Never had she been hurt that much as she did back then. It got even worse as she had accompanied Ino and Sakura to the hotsprings only for it to be mixed bathing that day and Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

Naked. Had it been any other day she would've enjoyed it to the fullest or not as she had a hard time not to faint upon seeing her crush's nude body. Her fantasies had come to an abrupt stop as they weren't alone. Sasuke had the older silver haired woman next to him while Naruto had that weird girl, Kuroka, on his lap. Never had she felt such hate for any person as Hinata wished it would've been her that he was holding. That it was her that was sitting on his lap and that it was her that could taste his lips.

Thankfully due to her excellent control of emotions she didn't show any of it but that evening she had severely destroyed the training ground inside the Hyuuga complex. T

She probably wouldn't be able to seduce him either -something she had thought about- as despite knowing how good she looked. Oh she had noticed the looks sent her way by the male population including Kiba when she had started wearing clothing that hugged her body more. Despite that though she had gotten more than a good look at her competition and knew that seduction would fail as that woman's body surpassed hers to such a degree it was not human.

Then again, she had a pair of cat ears and tails so she was sure she wasn't human, not completely atleast.

''I have come to speak to you about a certain someone.'' Sakura spoke getting Hinata to look at her.

''Huh? Someone? You mean N-Naruto-kun?'' She blushed at the mention of the blond.

Sakura nodded. ''Yes i have.'' They stopped walking as they reached a bench and sat down before patting the spot next to her indicating for her to sit. ''It seems both of us have a problem with something… Or someone to be more precise.''

''Eh!'' She eeped as she knew what she was implying. ''W-what about Kuroka-san?'' Despite trying her best she couldn't help but speak her name with a small amount of loathing, something Sakura picked up on and smirked inwardly.

'This is going just how i want it.'

''Yes, Kuroka… The woman who stole Naruto away from you. Don't you hate her for that? She stole away Naruto, the boy you have liked ever since you were younger. While you were waiting for him to return your feelings she swooped him away from practically underneath your nose.''

Despite Hinata's attempts Sakura's words had the desired effect as she noticed her Byakugan unconsciously activated.

''...She probably seduced him or something. I mean they were gone for what, less than a year? In less than a year Naruto somehow has fallen heads over heels for her while not sparing you even a glance? You can't tell me something is wrong there, Hinata. You saw how she looked and acted, it would be easy for her to seduce him. Especially Naruto who probably never had someone like her act like that towards him. I'm sure with a few sweet words she had him in her palms.''

Hinata's hands twitched with every word she spoke. Deciding she needed just a little bit more she hit the proverbial nail in the coffin.

''You know… I have heard she's trying to get pregnant. You heard that Hinata, she is trying to get pregnant with Naruto's children, she's probably using him and will dumb him when she has completed what she came for.''

That did it.

Killing intent began to leak from the slim frame and Sakura let out a gasp at the cold feeling of dread that washed over her. Glancing around her she noticed civilians had scurried off the second she began leaking her aura while passing Shinobi sent them wary looks.

''Sakura-san.'' Said girl shivered at the cold tone her voice held before making contact with her lavender eyes that were narrowed slightly as they stared into her green ones. ''I assume you have a plan, right? We can't let Naruto-kun fall in her hands. He belongs to me, someone who won't break his heart and cherishes him. Someone that has supported him for years.''

''Yes i do Hinata. I have a plan on how we will get what we want. You get Naruto from that cat bitch while i save Sasuke-kun from that silver haired skank.''

With that Sakura and Hinata began their planning.

* * *

''Are you alright?'' Naruto asked concerned as he grabbed Kuroka to stop her from falling.

''Mhm, my legs gave out nya… Seems you were rougher than usual.'' She replied, smirking as she stood back up while leaning her body against his. Her legs were shaky but she managed to keep herself up with his help.

''Hoh? You sure weren't complaining before… In fact, you seemed to be begging for more.'' He teased getting her to pout.

Leaning down he pecked or on the lips before running his hands over her body, relishing in the purrs she released as he healed her up using his chakra.

''Anyway,'' He lightly patted her thighs. ''I have to grab something i left upstairs. And put on a shirt while i'm at it.'' He mused as he looked down having forgotten he was only wearing shorts. Not that he minded that or anything and from the look Kuroka gave him neither did she.

''Be right back!''

With that he left her alone as Kuroka sat down on the couch with a sigh which quickly turned into a hiss as she felt a slight stinging pain in her privates. Despite what Naruto had done to her it hadn't gotten rid of the pain she felt in her loins unfortunately… Regardless of how much she enjoyed the act that caused it.

The sound of someone knocking on the front door got her attention as she could sense Naruto was still upstairs. So with a soft mewl she stood up before making her way towards the knocking sound. She stopped in front of the door as she looked down at herself before slightly adjusting the black robe she was wearing to cover up her breast which were close to sticking out.

Satisfied she opened the door and came face to face with one of those masked people -shinobi- who was wearing a bears mask.

''Nya?'' Kuroka said as she tilted her head cutely.

The Anbu silently thanked himself for the mask he wore as he looked down at the woman who had opened the door. Beautiful wasn't even the correct word to describe her as he allowed his eyes to trail over her form as inconspicuous as he could. He had a good idea what was happening between the woman and Naruto as she was clad in only her revealing robe.

As his gaze moved back up he was met with the girl's golden eyes who still looked curiously at him and cleared his throat to get rid of any thoughts that might end him in trouble, especially if Naruto would not take well to him ogling the girl.

''Ah yes, Hokage-sama has requested for Uzumaki-san and his companion to head towards his office immediately.''

''I see.'' Was all Kuroka said as she turned around and closed the door behind her. It wasn't until the sound of the door closing that the Anbu blinked.

''Were those tails? And cat ears as well.'' He asked himself honestly confused. ''Nah,'' He shook his head. ''I probably should've listened to them when they said i should take a break.'' Forming a single hand seal he body-flickered himself towards the Hokage office and let Kakashi know he had given them his message.

Back inside Kuroka walked into the living room where she saw Naruto was at. This time wearing a black short sleeved shirt which had orange striped running along the middle. In one of his hands he was holding her black kimono.

''Who was that?'' He asked as he saw her walk up to him.

''One of those masked people nya. They want us to report to the Hokage immediately.''

''Is that so?'' Naruto said as he walked up to her and handed over her kimono which she quickly put on and just threw the robes on the nearest couch. Closing the yellow obi, she gave the golden bells a flick before watching as Naruto walked up to her and wrappen and arm around her waist. Kuroka leaned against him before without any warning they were gone as he used a basic body-flicker.

* * *

Appearing in the middle of Kakashi's office along with Kuroka he was surprised to see Sasuke here as well with Rossweisse next to him.

Turning to his late sensei he was caught off-guard by the serious expression the man wore as it had been a while since he had last seen the man with a look like such.

It had been during the war, if he were to be more precise.

''So, what did you call us here for?'' Naruto asked as he glanced around to where several hidden Anbu members were located.

''Naruto,'' Kakashi began as he leaned slightly forward. ''Can you explain to me why my scouts reported that several Bijuu are seen entering the Land of Fire and making their way towards the village?''

''Ahaha...'' Naruto laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. Of to the side he noticed Sasuke looking at him in amusement and promised himself to get him back for laughing at his misfortune. ''I thought that i told you that?''

''You did but you left out the part that they were coming to Konoha… I received several messages from foreign Kage, each asking what the meaning of this is. Some are thinking we're preparing for another war.'' Kakashi pointed to the letters that were sprawled out on his desk.

''...Sorry?'' He said as he looked away.

Kakashi sighed. ''At least it's good to know you haven't completely changed.'' Kakashi mused. ''Regardless of that i want you four to be at the front gates in ten minutes. We are going to intercept them and make sure they won't reach Konoha and cause mass panic. Not to mention that reports also said foreign kages have been seen entering, following after the Bijuu.''

''Huh, alright then. It had been fun while it lasted.'' He sent Sasuke a look before body-flickering himself and Kuroka out of the office. Sasuke and Rossweisse following shortly afterwards.

* * *

''I thought you were the only one that was coming with us?'' Naruto asked Kakashi as their group was waiting at the front gate. What had gotten his attention were the others that were there aside from the man. The remaining rookies and classmates were standing not too far away. He also noticed Tsunade was there but didn't mind her being there compared to the others as she, despite her age was still ridiculously strong.

''Ah, they asked if they could come with us. Since this might be the last time they'll see each of you.'' Kakashi said in his usual lazy manner.

Glancing at Sasuke he noticed he didn't seem to care so he just gave a shrug. ''That's fine i guess.'' Moving quickly he swiped Kuroka off her feet so she was once more being carried and look at the others, ignoring Hinata's slight twitch which happened in the corner of her eye. ''Hope you can keep up!'' He sent them a wink before he propelled himself forward. Augmenting his speed by channeling chakra to his feet.

They traveled like that for several minutes. Kuroka had buried her face into his chest from the insane speeds they traveled as they were now hopping from tree to tree. Next to him was Sasuke who was carrying Rossweisse on his back.

A couple dozen feet behind them was Kakashi who was able to keep up with them. So was Tsunade but one could see she had to put some effort into it. Behind them were the others who were visibly straining to keep up with them.

Even Sakura, with all her training under Tsunade had trouble keeping up with Kakashi and Tsunade. Neither of them was able to waste as much chakra as Naruto and Sasuke were doing as it would exhaust them very quick if they were.

''Damn it.'' Kiba grumbled as he almost missed his step. ''How are they doing this?!''

''Easy,'' Shino spoke up from next to him. ''We all know both of them have several times more chakra than even Kages so naturally this would be nothing to them unlike us whose reserves are mixed between Jounin and Chunin.''

''Tch, i knew that.'' Kiba said moreso to himself in annoyance as he concentrated on the next branch.

Eventually a few minutes later they all arrived at what appeared to be a large clearing which seemed to go on for several miles.

''Now i just need to let them all know i am here.'' Naruto said to each of them before he activated his Kyuubi cloak and was covered in golden chakra. Kuroka watched his transformation with awe shining in her golden eyes.

Up close she could sense the immense amount of chakra he was releasing in the air yet he seemed to not be stopping any time soon. It was also warm, inviting unlike regular chakra like her own and not to mention potent. It felt even more potent than Demonic Energy which was quite a feat by itself.

Flaring his chakra several times till he knew each Bijuu must've felt it he released the form and went back to normal. The bags of his hair that floated upwards fell back down to frame the sides of his face along with the three black bars that made up his whisker marks. His red eyes turned back to the blue she loved and his skin stopped glowing and went back to its lightly tanned color.

''Hey Sasuke?'' Naruto suddenly spoke up getting his friend's attention.

''What?''

''Uhm, well i've been thinking… How are we going to contact Ophis to send us back? I mean she didn't gave us anything of sorts.''

Sasuke was about to reply only for him to halt in his movements after realizing Naruto was correct. Ophis had not given them any way to make contact. ''I don't know. I guess she just does? I mean, she is a god after all.''

Thinking over what Sasuke just said Naruto had to give it to him as it did make sense that she would be able to feel whether they completed their mission or not.

The ground shook lightly getting Kuroka's attention. ''What was that nya?'' She proclaimed for all to here.

''What was what?'' Rossweisse asked her as she looked at the Nekoshou with a raised eyebrow.

Once more the ground shook, this time it kept going and going. The shaking getting more out of control the closer it seemed to get as they all sans Naruto and Sasuke prepared themselves.

''W-wha-'' Kuroka gasped as her gaze moved towards the forest they came from as floating high above it in the sky was what appeared to be a blue, armored rhinoceros beetle. It was big. Even from down where she was it appeared to be massive it size, easily over a hundred feet in height.

More gasps were heard as from all around them different Bijuu came into view.

Kuroka saw a sand colored tanuki with black/blue marking form out of particles not too far away from them. Looking back towards the forest several trees fell as a white dolphin horse appeared with walking next to it walked a red furred, green skinned monkey. From another section of the forest a white, slug like creature could be seen moving towards them.

Turning around as she sensed a large amount of power from there she watched as a large cat completely engulfed in blue flames and two tails waving behind it. She recognized that one as a bigger Matatabi who she had already met.

''Let's see… Shukaku, Matatabi, Son, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei are all here. The only one missing in Isobu-'' Naruto was cut off from speaking as once more the ground shook and their attention went towards the large spiked ball that was moving towards them with surprising speed.

It came to a stop not too far away from Shukaku and revealed itself to be Isobu who had the appearance of what looked to be a heavily armed turtle. ''And there is Isobu. Kurama is already here which means that's all. Well there's Gyuki but i can't really kill B for him…''

''Yo! Long time no see!'' He called out as he waved towards the Bijuu, each of them returning his greeting much to the amazement of the others who were there.

'' **Hello Naruto-kun, good to see you as well.''** Matatabi spoke up with her feminine voice before she took several steps forward till she was standing in front of them and lowered her head till she came face to face with Kuroka who was entranced by the flaming cat. **''Nice to see you too, Kuroka-chan. You already somewhat met me but here's the reason i could only appear so small.''**

Those of Konoha looked surprised at how the Nibi addressed the black haired woman and that she was on good terms with the flaming cat as they watched as she moved one of her hands and rested it on the cat's face. She was surprised as instead of receiving any burns she was rewarded by a pleasant warmth that spread through her body. ''Nice to meet you too nya~''

Her greeting was met by a smile from the two-tailed feline before she moved her attention towards Naruto. **''So, are you sure your seal can hold each of us?''**

Naruto nodded. ''Yes i do. It is made by the Shinigami himself after all and holds special qualities.''

'' **Very well, open up so i can enter if you would.''**

Doing what he was asked he placed his hand on his seal and turned it 90 degrees to the left. ''Concentrate on it and i will allow you to enter.'' He said to Matatabi.

The flaming cat closed her eyes and Naruto could feel her chakra asking for entrance and granted it. They all watched as Matatabi form dissolved and got sucked into the seal. Naruto grunted slightly once it was done before clenching his fist as blue flames flickered into existence.

Satisfied he nodded before looking at the other Bijuu. ''Who's next?''

'' **Me!''** Came to child-like voice of Saiken as the slug made her way over to him. Naruto nodded before motioning for Saiken to do the same as Matatabi did before she too was sucked into his seal.

'You alright?' He asked to his tenants.

'' **Yes/Ahuh, it feels great to be complete once more.''** Both Saiken and Matatabi replied as he smiled.

''Cool, let's get this over with then.''

* * *

That was the scene the other Kages walked in on.

The Hokage of Konoha along with several of its shinobi watching as one by one the Bijuu were sucked into a blond haired male of who they couldn't find the identity of from how far away they currently were.

''I see you came as well.'' The Raikage said as he looked to his right were Gaara was seen. His fellow Kage floated a few feet above the ground on a small island of sand as he stared intently at the scene before them.

''Yes. Reports reached me that Shukaku was seen heading towards Land of Fire.'' The Raikage didn't reply but it was the same report he himself had received.

''I'm moving in, it seems someone is sealing those Bijuu from the looks of it despite declaring them off-limits.'' His lightning cloak cackled into existence before he shot forward, prepared to intercept or at least stop what was happening.

''What is going on here!'' The voice of the Raikage thundered through the clearing making each of them aside from Naruto turn around before he too joined them once the last Bijuu had entered his seal.

''Raikage-dono.'' Kakashi greeted the muscled man.

''What is this? Are you preparing for a war? Collecting Bijuu after we allowed them to roam freely?'' The man's chakra leaked as sparks of lightning shot from his body.

''Ah, no no, this is not what it looks like!'' Kakashi held his hand up and shook his head.

''Then what does it look like.'' Gaara spoke up making them look at him as next to him were both the Tsuchikage and Mizukage.

''Well, why don't you see so yourselves.'' The Konoha Shinobi moved away only to reveal the body of one who they had all thought had disappeared.

''Naruto…'' While not showing it his voice held enough shock in it as he looked at the form of his first true friend.

''Hey Gaara!'' He returned the greeting with a lazy wave of his arm.

''Uzumaki?'' The Raikage voiced with surprise that was shared between each of them. ''What is the meaning of this? We thought you had died yet here you are, sealing up the Bijuu. Was Konoha lying when they reported you missing and is that Uchiha Sasuke i see there too?''

The Kages looked at Sasuke who merely stared back with his sharingan active.

''Well Kakashi? Is Konoha preparing another war? We agreed to let Bijuu roam freely with the loss of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto as those two boost Konoha's power greatly. However it seems that was just a ploy to get us to lower our defenses!'' He barked as his anger rose.

''Enough!'' Naruto shouted as he had enough of the man's speculations. ''How about the others come forward as i can sense Gyuki is nearby still in your brother.''

The Raikage was about to ask what he was talking about before two people appeared next to him, one being his brother while the other one was a dark skinned male with white hair and a lazy look on his face.

''B, what did i tell you about hiding yourself!''

''Yo bro, it didn't work no, nine-o could sense us yo.'' He rapped.

Kuroka looked at Naruto with a look he was all too familiar with and nodded his head.

''I see nya…'' She mumbled before feeling Naruto wrap and arm around her.

''Hey everyone.''

''Naruto, would you mind explaining what appeared to be a misconception?''

Naruto shrugged. ''Sure. Listen up each of you. I'm taking the Bijuu with me. Uh-uh-uh.'' He silenced any protest that were happening. ''Before you all loose your shit, neither Sasuke nor I are Konoha shinobi. I know that might shock you but that's not important. What is important is that i'm keeping the Bijuu safe from everyone. While each of you agree to not bother them we both know that some day someone will try to enslave them once more and we can't have that. With me they are all safe not to mention i am capable of using each of them in a fight, properly.

I know you might think that this will turn the power to Konoha but like i said we aren't with Konoha any longer. It has to do with where me and Sasuke have been for the past few months but whatever. I'll allow your brother to keep Gyuki with him as unlike the rest his Jinchuuriki still lives.'' he told the raikage who grunted. ''Soon, i expect any minute now someone will appear who will take me, Sasuke, Kuroka and Rossweisse away.'' He pointed to the girl leaning against him and the one next to Sasuke.

''This is also to help all of you and make sure not another madman can come along and attempt another Infinite Tsukuyomi as nobody needs that. So really you should be thanking me really.''

''Where will you be going then and does it have anything to do with her…'' Kankuro, one of Gaara's guards said as he looked at the Nekoshou next to him and motioned to her ears and tails.

''Yes it does. I-''

Naruto was cut off as a portal suddenly formed in the middle of them accompanied by another enormous burst of power which he could feel more clearly now that he had the other Bijuu inside of him. They all watched as coming out of it was a young girl with long black hair and lifeless black eyes. They blinked as they each noticed her ridiculous outfit but didn't say a thing as despite not sensing her, everything inside them screamed that whomever this was was dangerous. Very dangerous.

''Naruto, Sasuke, i see you have completed what you came for.'' The young girl said as her eyes linger on Naruto for a few seconds. She could sense the large increase in power and while it was still not close to her own it was considerably higher than before she had sent him off.

''Yes we do. It was faster than expected but it is done.''

'Kurama, mind explaining them who she is?' He asked his partner as he was busy.

A huff from inside was his answer but he knew he was doing what he had asked.

''Do i need to send you back then?'' She asked completely ignoring the others as they weren't of any interest to her. Had she not been here for Naruto or Sasuke she might've tried to recruit them but that wasn't her focus for now.

''Ehm, sure i guess.'' He looked around. ''Sasuke, you need something from here?''

''No.''

Sweatdropping, Naruto looked back at Ophis. ''Well, there's your answer.''

''Good.'' She motioned for them to enter the portal.

''Wait!'' A voice which he recognized belonged to Tsunade suddenly cried out. They halted in their steps and watched for the blonde ex-Hokage as she walked up to them. She surprised them as instead of Naruto she stopped in front of Kuroka who looked confused.

''Hold out your hand.'' Tsunade said.

Doing what she was asked she held out her hand before felt something being placed in her palm. Looking at it she saw it was a small bottle which held a few pills and tilted her head sideways.

''Nya?"

Instead of speaking out loud Tsunade leaned in before whispering in her ears.

''This will help getting you pregnant. Take one before you two have sex and it'll increase the chances.'' She leaned back and watched as a big smile formed on Kuroka's face as she pocketed the bottle somewhere inside her kimono while glancing at Naruto who seemed to be conversing with his tenants judging by his glazed eyes.

''Thank you nya!'' She cheered as she pulled the older woman into a hug.

''No problem. Just make sure to visit so i can see my grandchildren, alright? While not my biological son i do see him as such.''

''Of course! I hope that visit will be soon nya.'' Kuroka gave the woman one last hug before she skipped over to Naruto all while having a radiant smile on her face which caused several men to blush.

''You ready?'' Naruto asked her as she nodded. Looking around he noticed Sasuke and Rossweisse were not present, more than likely having already entered. Stopping just in front of the portal before turning his head and sparing them one last glance before he jumped in.

Unknowing when he would see them again.

''What now?'' Shikamaru asked Kakashi as he watched the portal close close once the weird girl had entered.

''Well Shikamaru,'' Kakashi began. ''I think the other Kages want to speak to me.'' He finished slightly nervous as he saw the looks sent his way.

''Hatake is correct. We still don't who that was and where they are now but i something is telling me you do.''

He chuckled. ''Well, how about we head to Konoha where i will tell you what Naruto has told me. ...Please?''

* * *

''Wow… that was a bit more disorientating than before.'' Naruto said as they exited the portal which landed them in their shared home. ''Nice of her to send us straight to our home though.''

Naruto turned around to look for Sasuke. ''Right Sasu-'' His words died in his mouth once he realised that only Kuroka was there with him. Something which made him remember Tsunade saying something to her.

''Hey Kuroka, what did Tsunade want with you?''

''Huh?'' The Nekoshou said dumbly as she was snapped out of her thoughts that probably had something to do with him and herself. At least that is what he thought at seeing the light flush on her otherwise pale cheeks.

''I asked what Tsunade wanted.''

''Oh, nothing really nya. She just told me to take care of you and keep you out of trouble.'' She lied easily. Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, it was believable enough with howe Tsunade could be, something Kuroka knew as well seeing how he didn't ask for more. It would do her no good to tell him what she gave her as she wanted to keep it a secret from him. Mainly to not ruin any happiness he would feel when he would get her pregnant only to find out it was due some pills.

Then again, there was just a chance. If lucky they wouldn't even need to use it. Luckily and much to both their joy they had plenty of time to try and see if those pills were neccesary.

''Kuchiyose no Jutsu.'' The name caused her to turn and look at Naruto who had just slammed his hand on the floor. Multiple poofs of smoke appeared which with a simple wave of his hand disappeared, revealing each of the Bijuu with the exception of Gyuki there.

'' **Wow, Kurama wasn't lying when he said this place was much more advanced than the original one. I wonder if i can find something to kill here as well.''** Shukaku voiced as it small yet round body moved around, testing its limbs.

Matatabi looked around before resting her eyes on Kuroka as she walked over to the woman and nuzzled her head against her leg. She looked down and smiled as she noticed the small blue flaming kitten before she bent down and lifted it in her hands.

Yes, Naruto realised, Kuroka was definitely Matatabi favorite.

Looking at the remaining Bijuu he addressed them. ''Alright, all of you are free to move around the house and the backyard. That is it, okay? Seals are placed around the house that will keep away anything or anyone from sensing you as despite your small form you still have much more energy than a regular human. I take it Kurama explained everything? Good, then you should know that two important Devils are living in this area as well and it would do no good for several chakra signatures to suddenly pop up out of nowhere. They are only aware of Sasuke and I being here and capable of using chakra and like to keep it that way as Kuroka is still a criminal to them.'' He gave each of them a chilling look making them shiver as it reminded them of Hagoromo himself. ''If you not follow those rules and end up causing them to look into this, thereby endangering Kuroka you will go back in the seal. Understand?''

He was met with several shaky nods, Kurama included as his gaze softened and he smiled. ''Great! So you can be off or stay here and watch television i suppose. By the way Isobu, there is a small pond in the yard so if you want…'' He barely finished before the back door was violently opened as Isobu was no longer there.

''Interesting… Well me and Kuroka will be doing our own stuff. I'll have to wait for my clone to come back from school and prepare for the headache i'll be receiving once it sends over its memories… Ugh.''

''Aw, come on Naru-kun nya. How about i give you a massage? A full body massage…'' She trailed off suggestively before laughing as she was grabbed by him as the two disappeared into the bedroom.

'' **Are they always like that?''** Son asked Kurama who nodded sadly. **''I see… by the way, where is Matatabi?''**

Kurama's crimson eyes scanned the room before focusing on the two tailed cat's chakra and sensed it being in Naruto's bedroom. **''She's safe.. probably enjoying the free show she's getting.''**

Neither Bijuu said anything more as instead Kurama reached over the remote with one of his tails and put on some anime.

''Huh, this is interesting. What is it called?''

'' **Hm something called anime i think? This is definitely my favorite one though.''** Kurama commented as they both watched some anime about a messenger fox from the god Inari, no doubt Kurama only liked it because the main character was a fox...

Narcissitic bastard.

The rest of the Bijuu had gone to exploring the residence where they would be staying for the upcoming time.

* * *

End Chapter.

Bit later than usual but was busy with holidays and what not so sorry i guess…

Anyway, next i'm working on Rebirth which should be up somewhere in the next couple days so keep an eye out if you'd like.


End file.
